Hoja a hoja
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: A veces alejarte de alguien te hace darte cuenta de cuanto lo valoras, el amor no entiende de distancias para seguir creciendo, hay historias que necesitan ser escritas hoja a hoja. Contiene Gale como pareja principal y más adelante NaLu y Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo con una nueva entrega, a ver que es lo que os parece, empezamos, antes de nada informar que haré especiales, aunque no sean de navidad pero sí de invierno, como recompensa por los de navidad, o igual yo lo subo de navidad en febrero porque si XD**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas, aquí os traigo la primera parte de una historia GaLe, aunque habrá algo de NaLu y Gruvia más adelante, como estoy de vuelta a los exámenes, trabajos, prácticas y rutina, además de buscarme un sitio para irme de Erasmus tardaré más en escribir, pero prometo ser buena y subir un cap a la semana o así más o menos y ponerme al día con mis otros fics, si me viene la inspiración para esto que le hago T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Cap 1: REENCUENTROS**

Esa mañana la casa se había vuelto un completo caos, a Igneel le había costado más que nunca controlar a sus tres retoños, sobre todo a Lily, y es que la emoción era palpable, por fin iba a regresar el que se había convertido en el hermano mayor de la casa, Gajeel.

-Por un día que falte a clases no pasara nada, Gajeel se va a meter conmigo por esto,_se quejaba Natsu mientras se veía arrastrado en el llamativo deportivo verde de su padre camino al instituto.

-Si pasa, tienes que darle ejemplo a tus hermanos pequeños, además recuerda que Lily estaba que se subía por las paredes, iré a buscarlo al aeropuerto y volveremos juntos, supongo que se pasará a por ti para ir a recoger a los otros, así que estate preparado, no creo que tenga paciencia.

Natsu sonrió con amplitud, desde pequeños se habían llevado como el agua y el aceite, pero solo aparentemente, no sabia los números suficientes como para contar la infinidad de veces que el mayor de los Redfox lo había defendido, el apoyo tras la muerte de su madre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la suya propia había muerto en el mismo accidente y sobre todo, ese extraño e incondicional cariño que sólo ellos dos eran capaces de entender.

-Papa déjame aquí allí está Lucy, la acompañaré el resto del camino queda poco,_dijo Natsu mientras Igneel maniobraba con rapidez y habilidad.

-Pórtate bien, ¡BUENOS DÍAS LUCY!,_gritó a la rubia que le correspondió y después desapareció.

-Buenos días, Natsu, ¿por qué tan animado hoy?,_pregunto la rubia curiosa una vez que el pelirrosa estuvo a su lado caminando dirección al instituto.

-Es que es hoy cuando llega,_dijo con una reluciente sonrisa haciendo que la chica de ojos chocolate se impresionase y alegrase, recordaba a Gajeel por lo problemático que te llego a ser al igual que Natsu.

-Ya ha pasado un año, hable con el hace dos días y no me dijo nada,_dijo algo molesta desde que interfirió en unos cuantos conflictos con su padre habían entablado una gran amistad.

-Bueno, es que el tampoco se lo esperaba, al final ha conseguido una beca, se vendrá a estudiar aquí,_dijo animado el chico de los ojos esmeralda mientras agitaba los brazos y pasaba uno de ellos por encima del hombro de la rubia.

-Vaya eso hay que celebrarlo, se lo tenemos que decir a los demás,_dijo la rubia pensando en cierta chica pequeña y peliazul, cuando Gajeel se fue su relación se fue un poco al traste, él era mayor que ella, y simplemente no fue capaz de confesarse.

-Es verdad, estoy deseando verlo, ¡venga Lucy, date prisa!,_gritó para emprender una carrera junto a la rubia camino del instituto.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Igneel leía con resignación que el vuelo del que se había convertido en su hijo se había retrasado, iba a demandar a la compañia, necesitaba que ese maldito avión llegase de una buena vez, llevaba un mes sin verlo por culpa de las pruebas y los exámenes y encima se le rompió la cámara del ordenador.

Por fin anunciaron la llegada del vuelo, estaba casi dando saltos mientras observaba a la gente amontonarse en la puerta de salida de los pasajeros, pero no había ni rastro de su hijo, como se hubiese quedado dormido o perdido el vuelo se iba a enterar.

Por fin distinguió la figura de su hijo cargando dos mochilas y una maleta negra, saltó hacia el, lo abrazo y el pelinegro correspondió con cariño al gesto del que se había convertido en su padre.

-Natsu, Happy y Lily están dando saltos desde la semana pasada, vamos a comer en casa a las dos todos juntos, ¿puedes recogerlos?,_le ordenó con cierta sorna.

-Acabo de llegar y ya me estás dando órdenes, no te pases viejo, además a las dos, Natsu sale a las tres y media o algo así, ¿no?

-No me digas que no tienes ganas de ir a tu antiguo instituto, todos decían que no ibas a llegar a ser nada, quiero que vean porque estoy tan orgulloso de mi hijo,_dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le entregaba una hoja que lo autorizaba a sacar a Natsu antes de tiempo.

-Ya lo pillo, es una venganza tuya, pero no puedo negar que no tenga ganas de joderlos un rato, esos inútiles que no sabían ni donde tenían la cara,_dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Venga, son las doce tengo que dejarte en casa y tienes que ir a por tus hermanos,_dijo Igneel mientras tomaba una de las mochilas de su hijo y aceleraba el paso.

Los dos adultos acabaron corriendo como almas en pena dejando a pasajeros y familiares con los ojos en blanco, gritaban cosas que para ellos no tenían sentido y los hacía dudar sobre su cordura, pero para Igneel y sobre todo para Gajeel, eso era estar en casa.

Por fin había llegado a casa, no tenía tiempo de deshacer la maleta, se tiro en la cama y vio la silueta de su padre que lo miraba divertido desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Toma las llaves de tu coche,_dijo haciendo que Gajeel abriese los ojos con impresión,_no te emociones lo tendrás que compartir con Natsu cuando se saque el carnet, pero mientras es todo tuyo.

-Viejo, ¿qué te ha dado?,_lo miraba atónito sin entender, algo que no era normal que te regalasen un flamante BMW convertible en descapotable.

-Nunca pides nada y ahora necesitarás algo para ir a la universidad, ¿no?, además tendrás que llevar a Natsu al instituto, eso me hace ganar una hora de sueño a mi,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias,_lo corto antes de que siguiera,_enserio viejo, por todo.

Igneel se acercó y lo abrazo, en un principio se había sorprendido al verlo con el pelo corto, pero no dijo nada, se lo dejo crecer para tapar una cicatriz del cuello, quizás ya no le importaba tanto que se viese, igualmente no quería tocar el tema.

-Sigues siendo un mocoso,_lo acusó mientras señalaba el reloj,_ve y compórtate como tal,_le guiñó el ojo y se fue a su despacho.

-Claro que si viejo.

Estaba acostumbrado a conducir porque a su compañero de piso de Alemania le daba pavor y era el que siempre se ponía al volante, llego al instituto y aparcó en el parking que estaba destinado a estudiantes con suerte y profesores.

Tocó al timbre le abrieron la puerta y a pesar de las caras de sorpresa de algunas de las profesoras y trabajadoras que lo conocían le indicaron con precisión la clase en la que se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Redfox?,_esa voz la conocía perfectamente.

-Profesora Berno,_saludo con una sonrisa sincera, era la única ahí dentro que alguna vez lo apoyo y que confió en el.

-Tal y como pensaba, has cambiado mucho,_le dijo con una sonrisa consiguiendo que se sonrojase un poco y desviase la mirada.

-Tu ya eres una vieja por completo, creí que te habías jubilado ya,_dijo consiguiendo que la profesora frunciera el ceño.

-Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso insoportable,_dijo con cierta maldad y sorna,_pero eres el mocoso por el que yo aposté, el mismo que ha conseguido esa prestigiosa beca, enhorabuena,_dijo tendiéndole la mano que Gajeel aceptó, estaban frente a la sala de profesores y lo había dicho bien en alto para que todos la escuchasen.

-Tú siempre serás la misma vieja, es una pena que este sitio pierda a alguien tan valioso, pero haces bien en huir de un lugar lleno de incompetentes,_Berno no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como alguien dentro de la sala rompía un lápiz.

-Así es, anda ve a llevarte a la bomba de tu hermano pequeño, si sigue tus pasos, seguro que terminara bien,_sonrió y se despidió de el tras darle un abrazo,_te queda mejor así,_le susurró antes de separarse y revolverle le pelo con cariño, Gajeel sonrió y desapareció por los pasillos.

Clase 5B los alumnos de primero de bachiller temblaban, la profesora de física era temible, no asumía sus errores y los ponía a todos entre la espada y la pared, ni siquiera los que eran realmente buenos conseguían llegar al 5.

-Esto es el infierno,_dijo Lucy,_¿por qué escogimos esta asignatura, Levy?,_pregunto desesperada.

-Porque había muchas probabilidades de que nos tocase Berno,_respondió la pequeña McGarden en el mismo tono bajo.

En un intento de diversidad el instituto proponía escoger asignaturas de letras a los de ciencias y de ciencias a los de letras, por supuesto si las suspendían no les afectaría a su expediente pero aprobarlas suponía un plus en su nota media.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien es capaz de resolverlo?,_pregunto con una sonrisa de tiburón,_como lo imaginaba, ¡estoy destinada a enseñar a inútiles!,_dijo exasperada a la vez que se sorprendía de que tocasen a la puerta, nadie, NADIE, interrumpía sus clases.

-Buenas tardes,_dijo un visiblemente cabreado Gajeel, había escuchado las últimas palabras de la profesora, por desgracia para ella,_vengo a recoger a Natsu Dragneel,_la informó para mirar divertido a su hermanito alborotador.

-Lo siento, quizás no te han informado, pero ningún alumno sale de mi clase...,_no la dejo terminar de hablar y le dio el papel que le había dado Igneel con el cual daba su autorización para sacar a su hijo de ahí dentro.

-Gajeel Redfox,_dijo mostrándole su DNI,_estoy autorizado, ahora si me disculpa nos vamos, deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota y recoge tus cosas rápido,_lo regaño mandándole una mirada divertida.

-Está bien,_dijo la profesora enfadada, casi echando espuma por la boca,_hagamos una cosa, Natsu podrá salir solo si tú resuelves una de mis ecuaciones,_dijo mientras escribía una larga ecuación matemática en la pizarra.

-¿De que mierda vas?,_preguntó sin cortarse dejando a la profesora y alumnos en blanco.

Los chicos estaban a punto de aplaudir y nombrar dios al hermano mayor de Natsu, cierta peliazul estaba sonrojada, creía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero estaba lejos de la realidad, le había mandado un par de análisis con sus orbes rojas penetrantes.

-Está más guapo, ¿no crees, Levy?,_preguntó la rubia consiguiendo que una desorientada peliazul asintiera para sonrojarse por lo que había hecho.

-Creo que me estás faltando el respeto,_comenzó la profesora.

-Y tú a mí,_se defendió Gajeel mientras apuntaba la respuesta con una tiza,_¿tengo cara de idiota o algo?, está cuenta es para niños, pero está claro que la ha puesto una inútil, ni siquiera has escrito bien esta fórmula, en realidad es así,_dijo mientras corregía la lección que la mujer les había impartido minutos antes,_no me extraña que te cueste aprobar esta asignatura, te da una inútil, por suerte ahora te ayudaré yo,_consolaba a su hermano pequeño.

-¡¿Quien demonios eres?!,_estallo la mujer fuera de si.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Gajeel Redfox, soy su hermano mayor,_sonrió abiertamente después de pasar el brazo por encima a un sonriente Natsu,_prepárate las clases y aprende a explicar, sino me encargaré personalmente de ti, no has dado nunca clases aquí, pero puedes preguntar al resto por mi,_la amenazó haciendo que la mujer sudase frío.

Se despidió dejando a la profesora con los nervios más que crispados, por suerte sonó la campana, era viernes y eran libres de esa tortura aunque aún les quedaban algunas horas de clase.

-Natsu, ya me puedes soltar, ¿sabes?, tenemos que recoger a Lily y a Happy,_lo regaño una vez dentro del coche, Natsu seguía siendo incapaz de soltar al que se había convertido en su hermano mayor.

-Es que no quiero que te vuelvas a ir,_dijo separándose del pelinegro dejando que éste maniobrase tranquilamente.

-No me voy a ir, por cierto, ¿qué te parece el coche?,_le preguntó con una ceja alzada y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de emoción del pelirrosa que daba saltos en el asiento pidiéndole a su hermano mayor que lo dejase conducir.

-Papá tiene buen gusto para los coches y tú tienes mucha suerte, a mí no me compraría uno así nunca,_dijo con tono depresivo.

-Es para los dos, me lo ha dicho papá, pero mientras no tengas carnet no tienes permiso para cogerlo, ¿vale?

Natsu empezó a dar saltos y a gritar con emoción mientras Gajeel se reía, menos mal que tenía práctica con el coche, sino tendría que haber parado, una vez que llegaron a la escuela de los menores de la casa esperaron con paciencia a que los atendieran y se los llevaron unas horas antes.

-Vosotros tampoco me vais a soltar, ¿verdad?,_preguntó Gajeel a sus dos hermanos más pequeños a los cuales había tenido que tomar en brazos para llegar hasta el coche mientras Natsu llevaba las mochilas.

-¡NO!,_respondieron los dos a coro.

-Bueno, bueno, hagamos una cosa, me soltáis para conducir y cuando lleguemos a casa os podéis volver a enganchar como las lapas que sois,_se burló de ellos mientras les sonreía.

Volvieron al coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa, o mejor dicho, mansión en la que vivían, Gajeel los dejo en la entrada y fue a aparcar el coche en el garaje para después reunirse con ellos arriba.

-Ahora estamos todos,_dijo Igneel mientras lloraba y moqueaba.

-Viejo mejor relájate,_le dijo molesto el mayor de sus hijos,_anda, mejor vamos a comer.

-Es que te hemos echado de menos,_saltaron los cuatro abalanzándose sobre el mayor y tirándolo al suelo.

-Como os pasáis, yo también os he echado de menos, pero no os intento ahogar,_decía mientras trataba de quitárselos de encima.

-Es que no podemos evitarlo,_dijo un alegre Happy.

-Está tarde tenemos que salir, es viernes, todos están deseando verte,_le decía alegremente Natsu.

-¿No tienes deberes que hacer?,_lo regañó Igneel alzando una ceja.

-Además has perdido unas cuantas horas de clases, lo mejor es que preguntes que han mandado, seguro que Lucy lo tiene apuntado,_le dijo divertido el mayor de los Redfox mientras se incorporaba con los menores de la casa en brazos.

Mientras se metían con el pobre del pelirrosa, la mesa era servida se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina que era más pequeña y los mantenía más cerca, después de comer Gajeel pudo reírse un buen rato junto a sus otros dos hermanos mientras veían a un pobre Natsu pelearse por teléfono con Gray y Lucy.

-Déjame hablar anda,_le indicó su hermano mayor y el cabreado ya se lo dio.

-Gajeel, no quiero hablar contigo,_le dijo la rubia enfadada.

-Venga, ¿qué te pasa ahora conmigo?,_le preguntó extrañado,_al menos dime que tiene que hacer mi hermano.

-No me avisaste de nada, ni de la beca, ni de que venias,_exploto Heartfilia.

-¿No te comento nada mi hermano?,_le preguntó extrañado.

-Si, pero tú no,_continuo con su pataleta.

-Vale, vale, pásame con Gray,_le pidió.

-¿Qué pasa, Gajeel?, acabas de llegar y ya la has hecho enfadar,_le preguntaba divertido.

-Cállate, dime lo que tiene que hacer anda,_le pidió ya algo desesperado.

-Está bien,_comenzó a explicarle Gray.

Después de obligar al mayor de los Dragneel a realizar todas sus obligaciones, el pelinegro mayor también se encargó de ayudar a los pequeños, por fin el reloj ando hasta que sus agujas marcaron las cinco y media de la tarde.

-Gajeel,_comenzó a molestarlo el pelirrosa,_venga, vamos a dar una vuelta,_seguía insistiendo desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-Tengo cosas que hacer,_le decía mientras seguía deshaciendo su maleta.

-Pero todos quieren verte, te has vuelto un aburrido,_lo acusó.

-A ver, entra y quédate quieto y sentado,_le ordenó una vez entro dentro y obedeció cerró la puerta, para evitar posibles espías.

-Mira,_le señaló un par de bolsas llenas de regalos,_tengo que darles a cada uno el suyo, primero vais vosotros y papá, luego saldremos, además si salimos más tarde podemos ir al descampado,_le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos en el descampado?, si te doy una paliza papá se enfadará,_le dijo en tono cansino.

-¡¿A quién vas a darle una paliza mocoso?!,_lo amenazó para estallar en risas junto con Natsu.

-Sigues siendo tú,_decía alegremente,_¿para qué quieres que vayamos al descampado?,_le preguntaba curioso mientras le ayudaba a organizar su ropa.

-Ahora no te lo pienso decir, si eres idiota no es mi culpa,_lo empezó a molestar.

Tras organizar la ropa y colocar las cosas en su sitio, los dos mayores bajaron al salón donde los dos pequeños escuchaban atentamente alguna anécdota divertida de su padre, o al menos eso parecía por las risas entrecortadas que se escuchaban desde las escaleras.

-¡Viejo, mocosos!,_comenzó a llamar su atención.

-Oye, estaba en la mejor parte del relato, ¿qué es esto?,_le preguntó con la misma emoción que sus hermanos pequeños mientras observaba su paquete envuelto.

-¿Tú que crees?,_le preguntó divertido, su padre era como un crío en ciertas ocasiones.

Los tres abrieron sus regalos a Natsu le daría el suyo más tarde, por sacarlo de sus casillas, no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de su padre y sus hermanos, a los dos pequeños les había comprado un avión a control remoto a cada uno y a su padre un helicóptero.

-Nos vamos a ir, le prometí a Natsu que iría a verlos a todos, volveremos en un rato, podéis probarlos en el jardín, ¿sabéis?,_les dijo divertido para ver cómo gritaban un gracias y se perdían en dirección al jardín.

-Yo quiero uno,_lagrimeaba el pobre peligrosa que era arrastrado por su hermano mayor en contra de su voluntad.

-Deja de lloriquear, tenemos prisa, ¿dónde has quedado?,_le preguntó impaciente mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Lucy dice que en casa de Levy, su padre tenía una reunión al final y Gray vive más cerca de allí, ¿podemos pasar a recoger a Lucy?,_le preguntaba mientras escribía.

-Claro, cuando estemos cerca la avisas y que salga,_le indicó mientras tomaba el desvío que los llevaba a casa/mansión de la Heartfilia.

Recorrieron el sendero y cuando el peligro avisó Natsu llamo a la rubia para que saliera y ahí estaban a la entrada de su casa esperando a que la rubia diese señales de vida.

-Anda móntate atrás y déjala delante,_le ordenó a un extrañado Natsu.

-¿Por qué me castigas?,_le preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Me va a hacer un interrogatorio, prefiero evitarte el estar metido en medio, soy un buen hermano idiota,_le regañó molesto, ¿qué clase de castigo podía ser ese?

-¿Interrogatorio?,_preguntó extrañado pero se calló al entrar la rubia.

-Ahora hablamos Natsu,_lo cortó de inmediato dejándolo perplejo.

-Gajeel,_comenzó a ronronear,_te perdono por no decirme que venías un fallo lo tiene cualquiera,_Natsu podía ver como su hermano mayor se tensaba y es que el aura que empezaba a envolver a la rubia era peligrosa.

Gajeel emprendió la marcha atento a la carretera, mientras los achocolatados ojos de su copiloto lo observaban.

-¿Qué quieres coneja?,_se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Tienes novia?,_le preguntó animada dejándolo en tal estado de shock que casi pega un frenazo.

-Cla-claro que no,_le contentó incredulo,_yo no me ato a ninguna mujer,_le contestó indignado.

-No te creo,_le reprochaba la rubia frunciendo el ceño mientras se alegraba internamente por su amiga amante de la lectura.

-¿Y por qué no me crees?,_le preguntó con una vena en la frente, ya le empezaba a molestar el tema de conversación.

-Has cambiado,_lo señaló.

-Sigue siendo el mismo,_defendió Natsu a su hermano mayor que le guiñó un ojo y rió por lo bajo al verlo con las mejillas hinchadas.

-¿En qué he cambiado?,_le preguntó mas curioso y divertido al ver como la rubia reprendía al incorregible de su hermano pequeño.

-El coche, tu apariencia,_expuso la rubia.

-Lo primero lo tengo que compartir con el idiota que va de morros atrás y lo segundo es cosa mía,_le dijo divertido al ver como hacía un mohín.

-Me alegro de que estés otra vez en casa,_le indicó con una sonrisa.

Continuó conduciendo y encontró un aparcamiento relativamente cerca de la casa de la pequeña peliazul, que estaba más que nerviosa, sus padres no estaban y su hermano tenía cita con su novia y le había dejado la casa para que se reunieran, pero lo que la mantenía en ese estado era el motivo de la reunión.

Gajeel Redfox, uno de los chicos más problemáticos de su instituto que había resultado en ser un ingeniero brillante, ganó varios premios y ahora había conseguido una prestigiosa beca para la mejor universidad de la zona, Fairy Tail.

Suspiro por décima vez en esos veinte minutos, aún no había llegado nadie, se había dedicado a limpiar bien la casa, ducharse y quedarse frente al espejo y todo su armario para decidir qué ponerse, por algún motivo quería verse especialmente atractiva, pero tenía que admitir que con su diminuto cuerpo eso no era posible.

Se había pasado dos horas frente al espejo para terminar poniéndose un vestido anaranjado de manga larga y unas sandalias marrones, junto a su diadema favorita del mismo color del vestido y con algunas flores amarillas que la hacían resaltar.

Seguía pensando en el ojirojo, mientras él ahora lucia más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba, ella seguía pareciendo una niña, no es que el pelo largo no le quedase bien, al contrario también lucía bien en él, pero el pelo corto le daba un aspecto distinto que también le gustaba.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?,_preguntó con curiosidad la rubia mientras señalaba una de las bolsas.

-Regalos,_dijo para quitarle importancia, pero eso sólo consiguió emocionarla más.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso, mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido a admitir, aunque la había visto miles de veces y había coincidido con la diminuta amiga de su hermano, nunca había ido a su casa.

La peliazul le llamaba mucho la atención, era muy inteligente, alegre y su timidez la hacía algo reservada y eso ayudaba a que su curiosidad se interesase en ella, pero era menor que él, si se reía del idiota de Laxus por salir con Mirajane que sólo era un año menor que él, aunque tenía que admitir que con ella había mantenido el mismo contacto o incluso más que con la rubia cuando estaba fuera y daba saltos cada vez que el puñetero teléfono le decía que tenía un mensaje suyo.

Las veces que había pasado tiempo a solas con ella se había sentido cómodo, hasta el punto de poder hablar de casi cualquier cosa, incluido su pasado, además de que había descubierto algunas cosas de la menor que le habían impresionado, pero esa curiosidad de aprender todo hasta el punto de conocerla mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo no dejaba de crecer en él desde hacía tiempo.

Tenía que admitir que una chica educada, inteligente y hermosa a su manera no iba a pensar en alguien como él de otra forma, por mucho que le gustase, ahora se empezaba a maldecir por hacer esa estúpida donación y terminar con el pelo corto, ¿con qué demonios iba a taparse la cara ahora?

Natsu tocaba a la puerta de los McGarden con insistencia para ser reprendido por la rubia, la pequeña y fina figura de la menor de la casa se asomó por el umbral de la puerta para darles la bienvenida, Lucy se fundió en un corto y tierno abrazo y Natsu le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo para ser arrastrado adrede por la rubia que le deseaba ánimos a la peliazul.

No sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos como saludarla, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, Lucy se introdujo junto con Natsu al interior de la casa, pues tenía cierta o mejor dicho gran idea de los sentimientos que tenían los dos que dejaban atrás.

-E-enhorabuena,_tartamudeo la peliazul a modo de saludo mientras agachaba la cabeza huyendo de esos penetrantes ojos rojos que la conseguían volver loca.

-¿Qué clase de salude es ese, enana?,_sonrió abiertamente y le dio un corto abrazo,_sigues igual de pequeña, ¿sabes?_le susurró para apartarse de ella y esconder un sonrojo.

-Tú sigues casi igual y que sepas que he crecido algo,_estalló haciendo un pequeño y adorable mohín consiguiendo que el pelinegro se riera.

-¿Segura?,_le preguntó para enfadarla, había echado mucho en falta esas conversaciones con ella.

-Si,_insistió hinchando las mejillas, no recordaba tener tanta confianza con él, pero extrañamente la tenía y eso la alegraba y le gustaba.

-Bueno, al menos la casa es algo más grande que tú,_la dijo con una sonrisa burlona consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_murmuró molesta.

-No seas así enana,_le reprochó mientras le revolvía el pelo en confianza.

-No te creo,_dijo con tristeza, ¿cómo iba a fijarse o pensar en ella?

-Eres muy pequeña, pero no eres fácil de sacar de aquí,_se señaló la cabeza y rió un poco al acercarse más a ella,_no lo olvides,_le gustaba provocarla un poco, aunque esta vez quizás se había pasado de cercanías.

-Si vienes a reírte de mí te quedas en la calle,_lo amenazó mientras se sonrojaba por estar tan cerca de él, convirtiendo una amenaza en algo adorable.

-No vengo a reírme de ti, te he echado de menos Lev,_le dijo con sinceridad para revolverle el pelo y pasar el umbral de la puerta dejándola sorprendida,_¿dónde se supone que tengo que ir?,_preguntó sacándola del shock.

-Por aquí,_lo guió,_supongo que no te perderás en una casa tan diminuta en comparación con la mansión en la que vives, ¿no?,_le preguntó con cierta gracia, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba algo nervioso.

-No te creas, las casas pequeñas son más liosas que las grandes, además cuanto más grande la casa, peor,_le contestó mientras la seguía.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?,_le preguntó molesto su hermanito pequeño, para recibir un golpe semidiscreto por parte de la rubia.

-¿Quieres que te conteste?,_lo amenazó mirando a la rubia y luego a él provocándole un pequeño sonrojo que no pasó de sapercibido para la peliazul.

-Gajeel, eres un héroe en muchos sentidos,_apuntó la rubia.

Estuvieron conversando de cosas sin gran importancia hasta que llegó Fullbuster, el cual se había retrasado por culpa del atasco que generó un accidente, pero conociendo la muerte de las dos progenitoras de dos de los presentes simplemente comentó que hubo un atasco sin mencionar el motivo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?,_le preguntaba el más frío del grupo al que antes ardía.

-Aparcar la moto y venir andando,_le reprochaba Natsu.

-¿Pasan todo el día así?,_les preguntaba Gajeel a las chicas.

-La mayor parte del tiempo,_confesó la rubia.

-Venga, calmaos ya estamos todos, no pasa nada, no hay porque ponerse así Natsu,_intentaba la peliazul hacerlos entrar en razón en un intento de evitar peleas en su casa.

-Natsu,_empezó Gajeel,_recuerda que ahora soy yo el que te lleva al instituto, como sigas haciendo el tonto con el exhibicionista vas a tener que comprarte una bici,_lo amenazó.

-Se lo diré a papá, tú a mi edad tenías permiso de moto,_le reprochó.

-Yo a tu edad tenía más responsabilidades,_le recordó Gajeel consiguiendo que su hermano pequeño se calmase.

-Es increíble como consigue que se calme tan fácilmente,_dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco rebuscado, nunca me han gustado las peleas entre hermanos,_le confesaba Levy que odiaba discutir con el suyo aunque por suerte en raras ocasiones tenía que hacerlo,_además estoy segura de que tú puedes manejar a Natsu mejor que él,_le dijo en una mueca pícara consiguiendo que la rubia se sonrojase.

-Te dejo un rato a solas con él y así me lo pagas,_pronuncio la otra chica de ojos castaños y voluptuosos senos haciendo énfasis en "él" y consiguiendo que su amiga se sonrojase y por tanto vengarse de ella.

-Bueno, Gajeel, ¿no nos vas a contar nada?,_le preguntó Gray animadamente mientras Levy y Lucy llenaban la mesa con comida, bebida y dulces.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?,_le preguntó alzando la ceja, tenía suficiente con los interrogatorios de Lucy.

-Lo que sea, ¿has conocido a alguien interesante?,_le preguntó tras pensarlo un momento Fullbuster.

-Mi compañero de piso que Natsu vio alguna que otra vez en las videollamadas, Laxus, me sigo llevando bien con él y Juvia, era una amiga de su novia, estudia biología marina y Laxus hace ingeniería eléctrica,_explicó sin ganas.

-¿Con quién sale Laxus?,_preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-Mirajane Strauss, estudia medicina y es modelo, seguro que el nombre os suena por las revistas, allí a veces no podíamos ir con ella por la calle,_explicó con amargura.

-Gajeel,_dijo con desgana el mayor de los Dragneel,_los regalos,_estaba desesperado, iba a ser el último de su familia a quien le diera el suyo, esa se la iba a tener guardada.

-No tenías porque comprar nada,_le dijo Levy una vez que recibió el suyo.

-¿Por qué el de ellas es más grande?,_preguntó Natsu.

-No seas crío,_se burló de él el chico de orbes oscuras.

-Vosotros dos tenéis menos cerebro,_le contestó sin vacilar su hermano.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR!,_Lucy saltó prácticamente encima de él hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo, una pluma y un libro con las páginas en blanco, iban a juego y el encuadernado estaba repleto con todas las constelaciones, había acertado de pleno.

-¡SI, SI, SI, INTENTA NO MATARME!,_le gritaba mientras intentaba sacársela de encima.

-Joder, ¡pero si están firmados!, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?,_preguntó Gray mientras el hermano del peligro que se levantaba del suelo lo alababa.

-Mira tenía varios contactos y sabía que éste año sacaban uno nuevo, es vuestro grupo favorito, ¿no?, a mi no me gustan demasiado, pero los conocí en persona y son bastante normales,_les explico mientras Natsu lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿A ti que te ha traído?,_le preguntó Lucy mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-¿Có-cómo lo has conseguido?,_murmuró prácticamente sin escuchar lo que la rubia le preguntó.

-No fue fácil, pero tuve algo de suerte, uno de sus representantes frecuentaba el bar en el que trabajaba, un día comiendo casi se ahoga, tengo el dichoso curso ese de salvar vidas, así que lo salve de muerte por asfixia, como agradecimiento me dijo que le pidiera cualquier cosa, te he visto leer varios libros de ese autor, pensé que te gustaría leer el final antes que nadie,_le explicó con calma esperando una reacción, la peliazul había viajado muchos kilometros fuera de allí.

No, no estaba soñando, Gajeel Redfox, uno de los chicos más rudos, problemáticos y posiblemente tiernos en secreto que conocía le estaba regalando un ejemplar de un libro que tardaría en publicarse aún varios meses en su idioma y no sólo eso, venía firmado por su autor y en un vistazo rápido pudo ver algunas hojas de anotaciones y dibujos de los personajes, nadie jamás habría pensado en algo así de original, lo mejor de todo es que el autor le envió su correo personal para que le mandase ella su opinión. Su mente flotaba en una agradable nube hasta que se sintió muy observada, entonces volvió a la realidad y prefirió no preguntar cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

Se impulso con todas sus fuerza volviendo a dejar al chico que más quería sin duda en el mundo en el suelo y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, mientras ella le daba las gracias y el moreno se sonrojaba y quejaba de la brutalidad de la pequeña chica, Lucy ideaba un plan para que los dos que estaban en el suelo pasasen más tiempo juntos.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al parque?, lo han reformado entero, tienes que verlo, Gajeel,_propuso la rubia una vez que se levantaron del suelo.

-Es buena idea,_dijo Natsu alegremente.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él,_dio su consentimiento Gray.

-Tengo que quedarme cuidando la casa, mejor id vosotros,_les informaba Levy, su hermano la había dejado a cargo y no le quedaba otra, aunque se moriría por ir con ellos, sobre todo con él.

-Yo tampoco tengo demasiadas ganas de salir, llevo sin descansar desde las cinco de la mañana,_les informó Gajeel.

-Sois unos sosos,_les regañó la rubia,_yo necesito ir a por un encargo, Gray, Natsu, acompañarme, por favor,_les suplicó la rubia.

Los dos chicos cedieron y se dirigieron al parque junto a la rubia dejando a solas a Levy y Gajeel para que hablasen y se pusieran al día.

La peliazul estaba más que nerviosa, hacía tiempo que quería hablar con él, pero se le había hecho imposible, odiaba el tener que usar las tecnologías y el caso que el pelinegro le hacía al móvil podía ser o mucho o poco, aunque siempre que veía un mensaje le contestaba al instante y ella hacía igual.

-Menudos tres,_se quejó para volver a dejarse caer en el sofá,_cómo puede tener tanta energía, esta noche no me va a dejar dormir, voy a decirle a Lucy que haga el favor de tenerlo dando vueltas toda la tarde para que se duerma rápido,_la risa clara y dulce de la peliazul inundó la sala llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-Lo siento, pero hablas de él como si fuera una catástrofe, no es tan malo,_lo defendió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya sé que no es malo, es mi hermano pequeño, aunque a veces es algo insoportable, siempre está ahí para todo,_le explicó a la peliazul con ella tenía esa capacidad de exponer todas sus ideas, pensamientos y algunos sentimientos sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Suéltalo,_le dijo de repente la peliazul, él la miraba con cara de interrogación,_¿qué apuesta perdiste para acabar así?,_le revolvió el pelo y el se puso completamente rojo, mierda, se acordaba de eso.

-No lo aposté,_dijo avergonzado,_en mi universidad hacen de vez en cuando donaciones, comida, dinero para investigaciones o de pelo para mujeres que tienen cáncer, la muy aah, Mira tuvo la culpa, me lo cortó ella,_se lamentó,_me dijo que me lo iba a dejar por debajo de los hombros, pero me lió bien y no se la iba a liar por algo así, estoy seguro de que fue Laxus el que le dijo que cortase lo que quisiera.

Levy no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de pocos amigos que se le había puesto a su acompañante, lo abrazó tímidamente para evitar que soltase más maldiciones hacía su persona por reírse, Gajeel era un chico muy orgulloso y eso era notable.

-Me sorprende, hace un año seguro que sí se la habrías liado, ¿qué paso?,_le preguntó con suavidad en un tono tranquilizador.

-Se llama madurar, es como crecer, pero como persona, tú también maduraras, aunque seas ahora una enana,_se burló consiguiendo que la chica que se encontraba a su lado le diera golpes mientras se quejaba.

En el fondo los corazones de ambos estaban desbocados y rezando por más momentos así, por que la conversación no se acabase, porque nada ni nadie los interrumpiera, pero no todo puede es como uno prefiere, puede ser mejor o peor de lo que imaginamos.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la primera parte de la entrega, algo así como una prueba para ver si os gusta o no, espero no tardar mucho en subir la segunda parte, pero creo que no será posible, ojalá estuviera de vacaciones siempre para escribir sin parar.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	2. ¿Suerte?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo TARDE otra entrega, tengo otros tics** **abandonados, principalmente porque este es el que más me estáis pidiendo y me debo a mis lectores y por los exámenes y no saber que giro tomar con las historias si cambiarlas o no prefiero no tocar nada ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de una historia GaLe, pero ya sabéis que habrá Gruvia y NaLu, aunque aún queda un poco para eso, he tardado más de lo previsto por culpa de trabajos, exposiciones, prácticas y exámenes, si, si, por todo eso T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Quiero dedicar este cap, aunque sea cortito a mis dos fieles lectores diyelg y Wendy Dragneel, en serio chicos, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando en todas las historias que** **estoy subiendo últimamente, la próxima vez os dedicare algún cap más largo, pero tenía que premiaros de alguna forma por ser taaaan asdfalsidfu... :))**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 2: ¿SUERTE?**

 _ **Casa de los McGarden**_

El ambiente era más que cómodo, no recordaban sentirse así de bien, un año era mucho tiempo, además el moreno había negado con amplitud atarla a él para luego irse y ella era incapaz en aquel entonces de admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos, no sólo era mayor que ella, era el clásico chico malo con su lado dulce y adorable, el cual poca gente conocía, pero en esa época Levy tan solo podía pensar en que ella era muy poca cosa para el.

-Venga, enana, ¿cuanto más vas a conseguir contenerte?,_le preguntó divertido mientras alzaba una ceja, ella lo entendió a los pocos segundos y frunció el ceño.

-No voy a leerlo ahora, me puedo resistir, ¿sabes?,_le contestó molesta,_¿Tú cuánto vas a aguantar?,_le preguntó aunque se podía leer a la legua el tono inusualmente molesto que la peliazul había usado.

-Lo deje, así que supongo que tengo más aguante que tú,_le respondió divertido, le había costado algo dejar de fumar, pero tampoco estaba tan enganchado cuando lo hizo.

-¿De verdad?,_le preguntó con cierta sorpresa a lo que él asintió.

-Tenía que dejarlo, sino les estaría dando mal ejemplo,_le confesó,_ademas odio estar atado a cosas y la idea de matar por un mísero cigarro no me hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante?,_le preguntó en un intento de tocar un tema serio.

-Bastantes cosas, el océano tiene tiburones muy grandes, pero también muy listos, todos enseñan, tanto si muerden como si no,_le contestó con una sonrisa sincera consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Estupido Gajeel,_le espetó.

-Venga, enana, no seas así, por muchos idiotas que vengan estaré aquí, no dejaré que se te acerque ninguno, aunque eres muy pequeña, eso también puede ser una ventaja,_le dijo con soltura consiguiendo que medio sonriera.

-¿Has notado mucho cambio?,_le pregunto con desinterés, quizás Gajeel seguía siendo el mismo de antes, pero eso significaba que sonsacarle las cosas iba a ser igual o más difícil.

-Algunas cosas, Natsu me ha roto una cuerda de la guitarra, pero al menos compró una nueva, cree que no me di cuenta,_dijo con cierta diversión,_y todos seguís casi igual, bueno, tú no,_pronunció consiguiendo que ella tragase duro y la mirase entre preocupada y extrañada,_dices que has crecido, ¿no?

Levy le empezó a dar ligeros puñetazos en el brazo izquierdo mientras le decía que era estúpido mientras él era incapaz de dejar de reír, mucho menos dejar de observar la adorable escena de la peliazul sonrojada, eso era demasiado.

-Estoy enfadada,_anunció para coger el libro que le había regalado, sentarse de nuevo a su lado e ignorarlo.

-¡Qué vengativa!, ¿me vas a hacer la ley del hielo?,_le preguntó extrañado,_vaya, vaya, sigues siendo una cría, ¿no te ha enseñado nada el dúo de novios?,_preguntó con cierto recelo consiguiendo que se despegase del libro para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo novio, Gajeel, Jet y Droy son sólo mis amigos,_le señaló, aunque era cierto que había tenido que rechazar más de una propuesta de ellos.

El moreno sonrió internamente, estaba dando saltos, era la mejor noticia que podía escuchar, ella estaba soltera y no los quería a ninguno de esos dos incordios como pareja seria, ¿podía ser mejor?

-¿Se te ha pasado el cabreo?,_le preguntó y ella negó para sumergirse de nuevo en ese suculento ejemplar que le había regalado,A ver enana, ¿qué quieres que haga para que se te pase?,_intentó picarla.

-Traduce esto,_le pasó una pequeña nota que había escrito en latín.

-Venga, Lev no me jodas,_dijo molesto y ella le sonrió, ¿cómo era posible que una de sus sonrisas lo calmasen de esa manera?

-Sabes lo que pone, céntrate, te he pasado más de una como esa,_dijo entre divertida y avergonzada.

El pelinegro se quedó observando la nota sin mucho interés, recordaba que le pasaba notas en un idioma tan extraño, cuando tenían una discusión tonta o estúpida, pero no recordaba lo que ponían, su memoria se había bloqueado y no tenía energía para pensar.

-Ya sé,_dijo intentando disimular un tono alegre,_que me tumbe, ¿es eso?, siempre me quedaba dormido cuando te acompañaba a leer,_recordó provocando un sonrojo en ambos, quizás con la emoción había hablado más de la cuenta.

-S-si,_dijo tímidamente,_en realidad te hacía trenzas cuando te quedabas dormido,_le guiño un ojo consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Ahora no puedes,_dijo con cierto pesar, pero aún así se acurrucó en su regazo, ¿cómo había podido estar un año sin ella?

-No importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo,_le contestó divertida.

-No tienes tanto aguante enana,_la miró divertido desde su posición.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_le contestó para darle un cariñoso golpe con el libro en la frente.

-¿Sabes?, desde aquí si que parece que has crecido,_le susurró para recibir otro golpe y otro insulto.

-¿Sigues despierto?,_le preguntaba mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo con dulzura, al principio le dio algo de vergüenza, sobre todo cuando se tensó, pero parecía quedado completamente dormido.

Tenía una ligera sonrisa y sus facciones ahora estaban algo más marcadas debido a su nuevo aspecto y a un año más de madurez, aún así observarlo en su regazo completamente relajado y ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor le encantaba, sentía que le dejaba "protegerlo" de alguna forma y que confiaba en ella al permitirse una especie de "debilidad".

 **Nada más notar la pequeña mano de la peliazul jugueteando con algunos de sus ahora cortos mechones se tensó, no sabía si por la impresión de tenerlo tan corto, a lo que en el fondo no terminaba de acostumbrarse, o quizás a las distintas sensaciones que le provocaba la chica con cada roce, sonrisa o mirada.  
**

El cansancio hizo efecto y la sensación de calma y protección que la chica e ofrecía, aunque esto último prefería siempre omitirlo, consiguió que su sueño fuera mucho más profundo, por o hablar del dulce aroma de la chica sobre la que estaba acurrucado que conseguía hacerlo sonreír como un idota.

Levy se sumergió en la lectura sin dejar de mimar al "estúpido" chico que tenía acurrucado sobre ella, tan quieto, tan tranquilo y a la misma vez tan extraño y cercano, no llegaba a concentrarse en la lectura de esa obra de arte por su culpa, por él, por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, por la manía del chico a mostrar solo ese lado dulce que negaba poseer con ella.

Un golpe proveniente de la puerta hizo que ella se sobresaltase y que Gajeel la mandase callar y le indicaba que se mantuviera detrás de él por si era algún desgraciado que había creido que no habría nadie allí para poder ir a robar.

-¡LEVY HAZ UNA MALETA PARA UNOS DÍAS!,_gritó la extrañamente alterada voz de su hermano que estuvo a punto de ser noqueado por Gajeel.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así en casa?!,_lo regaño Levy mientras intentaba que su corazón se calmase,_me has dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?,_pregunto serio el moreno que recibió un asfixiante abrazo por parte de la pelirroja que acompañaba al peliazul el cual le estrechó la mano y se disculpó por su comportamiento.

-Es un placer volver a verte, mi más sincera enhorabuena por tu beca,_lo felicitó Erza consiguiendo que se sonrojase levemente.

-Si, ha sido la noticia bomba de la semana, enhorabuena,_lo felicitó esta vez el hermano de la peliazul consiguiendo que los dos jóvenes se mirasen sin entender bien nada, hace unos segundos estaba alterado a niveles demasiado altos para ser él.

-Oye, pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?,_le preguntó Levy a su hermano consiguiendo que le recitará una lista de instrucciones con rapidez y nerviosismo, mientras Erza lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza al igual que Gajeel.

-¡No puedo quedarme en casa de Lucy una semana!,_empezó a discutir Levy,_menos sin invitación y sabiendo que ahora es la época de negociaciones.

-¡NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR AQUÍ SOLA!,_le gritó frustrado el mayor de la familia.

 _ **Parque Magnolia**_

-¿Qué querías recoger?,_le preguntó Natsu, ya habían pasado por muchos de los puestos y quioscos de los que el parque disponía y no habían tomado el camino que los llevaría a las tiendas.

-Además de idiota eres lento,_suspiró Gray con cansancio.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!,_comenzó con la pelea el pelirrosa.

-¡A ti, llamo a las cosas por su nombre!,_le respondió Gray chocando su frente con la de Natsu.

-¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!,_gritó Natsu llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-¡CUANDO ALCANCES EL NIVEL, NO QUIERO PERDER TIEMPO CONTIGO!,_le contestó en el mismo tono amenazante el pelinegro.

-¡DEJADLO YA LOS DOS!,_les gritó la rubia cabreada llamando aún más la atención de la gente que los observaba.

-Sois los dos imposibles, además, odio darle la razón a alguno de los dos pero Grau la tiene, Natsu, ¿no te das cuenta de que esos dos se gustan?,_le preguntó la rubia con aire cansado.

-Si, pero no entiendo porque venimos tan lejos,_se quejó con un mohín gracioso.

-Pues para dejarles tiempo a solas, para que hablen las cosas, para que vuelvan a ser como siempre,_le explicó la rubia con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero si Gajeel no ha cambiado nada,_les explico a ambos torciendo la cabeza con gracia como un niño pequeño que no entiende las cosas,_sigue igual que siempre, eso también incluye a Levy, ¿ella a cambiado?,_le preguntó a la rubia.

-No ha cambiado,_le aseguró Fullbuster que entendía el extraño idioma que su mejor amigo-rival hablaba.

-Entonces no necesitan tiempo, pasará lo que iba a pasar,_les informó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es más listo de lo que parece,_le susurró la rubia a Gray en confianza.

-Yo diría que no tanto,_le dijo enigmático el pelinegro para volver a meterse con el chico de ojos esmeralda que caminaba con aire ausente y aburrido.

La hija de los Heartfilia suspiro, esperaba que al menos a su mejor amiga le fuese mejor, pero no era mejor o bien como le iba, su hermano la estaba dejando algo mal delante del chico que le gustaba, hacerte parecer una niña delante del chico del que llevas años enamorada y que es mayor que tú no era precisamente una ventaja.

 _ **Casa de los McGarden**_

No, no, no, todo menos eso su hermano la estaba dejando quedar como si fuera una cría completamente indefensa y dependiente, eso lo odiaba, ella ya se consideraba una mujer medianamente independiente, mientras la peliazul se comía la cabeza por lo que su amor casi platónico pudiera pensar la pelirroja le explicaba la situación.

-Erza, ¿algo grave?,_preguntó en confianza, los padres de Erza habían llevado los asuntos legales de la empresa de su padre que él heredaría por completo en unos años y ahora era la pelirroja la encargada del papeleo.

-Hay una urgencia médica, han solicitado la presencia de Jellal para una operación, por eso está así, se suponía que ésta iba a ser su semana libre y yo me voy mañana por la mañana y no volveré en una semana por la investigación de un caso,_le explicó la pelirroja mientras estampaba su mano en su frente avergonzada con el comportamiento inusual de su muy amado novio.

-Vaya, vaya, yo tampoco la dejaría sola en casa,_apenas murmuró Gajeel, pero para su desgracia Scarlet lo había escuchado y se le ocurrió una idea.

Como Erza se quedaba a menudo en la casa de su novio para cuidar de Levy mientras él se iba a diversas conferencias, operaciones o investigaciones médicas que requerían su presencia, por lo que sabía la relación que tenía con el chico moreno que se encontraba a su lado y también sabía que necesitaban un empujón para comenzar a hablar tanto como antes y por supuesto confesarse sus sentimientos.

-No tiene nada de malo que me quede sola en casa, ya tengo casi 17 años, los cumpliré en unos meses,_lo informó con cierta rabia mientras arrastraba una maleta en contra de su voluntad.

-Aún no eres mayor de edad,_le recordó el mayor tajante mientras intentaba ayudarla, aunque la negativa de la pequeña era notable y al final dejó de insistir.

-¿Por qué no te encargas tu de ella?,_le preguntó con una inocente sonrisa Erza al pelinegro que se tensó,_tienes tres hermanos más, ¿no?, si es capaz de controlar a Natsu puede con ella,_le informó a su novio con una de sus miradas de que era lo mejor y lo más correcto.

-Es verdad, ¿te importa cuidar de ella, Gajeeel?,_le preguntó Jellal conociendo las intenciones de su novia, lo cierto es que no veía a su hermana tan animada desde que él se fue, además conocía lo controlador que era Igneel, no le pasaría nada malo.

-¡No necesito niñera!,_expresó Levy su opinión, ¿cómo podía tratarla como una cría delante de él?, además, para colmo de males le pedía que la cuidase, desde luego a ese paso jamás la iba a ver como una chica madura o una posible pareja.

-No seas así Levy,_la llamó por su nombre el moreno logrando que se calmase,_yo me encargo de ella, no te preocupes por ella, Jellal,_le informó con seriedad a lo que el peliazul sonrió.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo,_le dijo una sonrisa,_como le pase algo te mato, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?, una muerte lenta y dolorosa,_lo amenazó con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Se nos hace tarde, Jellal,_lo informó la pelirroja mientras sacudía las llaves del coche llamando la atención de su novio.

-¡Es verdad!,_dijo con cierta preocupación,_cuídate hermanita, y tú más te vale cuidarla,_se despidió arrastrando a Erza que juro castrarlo si le llegaba a ocurrir a Levy algo.

-N-no tenías porque hacerlo, puedo cuidarme sola,_le dijo tímidamente,_no quiero ser una molestia.

-¡Estás loca!, si te pasa algo esos dos me van a torturar hasta la muerte, además, ya te tengo dicho que yo no iba a dejar que te pasase nada mientras estuviera a tu lado, ¿no?,_le recordó provocando un tímido sonrojo en ambos.

-Igneel, ¿crees que se molestará?,_le preguntó preocupada.

-Al contrario, hará una fiesta, no se lo digas a los otros tres idiotas pero siempre quiso tener una hija, por eso está tan unido a Wendy y a Charle,_le confesó divertido,_tener a una "hija" por unos días le sentará más que bien.

-Igualmente, espero no ser una molestia,_le dijo más calmada con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el moreno suspirase sonriera también.

-Está noche no duermo,_se quejó el moreno mientras observaba a la peliazul terminar de armar su maleta, la cual no había preparado del todo bien por culpa de su hermano.

-¿Por qué dices eso?,_le preguntó curiosa mientras metía algunos uniformes más de repuesto, alguna ropa bonita, pues si iba a estar con el lo mínimo era verse decente.

-He dormido por unas horas, la culpa es tuya,_la acusó mientras la observaba con atención doblar y guardar ropa y algún que otro libro.

-Estabas cansado,_le recordó,_ademas te quedaste dormido muy rápido.

-Eso también es tu culpa,_murmuró,_oye enana date prisa y no te metas tanto libro, en casa tenemos una biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?, desde que me fui le han añadido nuevas secciones, podrás registrarla siempre que hagas todos los deberes y obligaciones,_le dijo con cierta sorna al observar la cara de alegría y el posterior mohín que realizó al darse cuenta que la trataba como a una cría.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_le dijo mientras terminaba de organizar su maleta, por suerte su pijama y ropa interior la había metido con su hermano y él no tendría que verla.

-Oye, ahora no me puedes faltar e respeto,_le recordó para revolverle el pelo y alzar la maleta que ella acababa de cerrar,_coge la mochila y ve cerrando todas las ventanas y puertas, en cuando venga Natsu nos vamos, tengo que preparar la cena yo así que iremos a comprar un par de cosas que seguro Igneel habrá olvidado.

 ** _Casa Dragneel Redfox_**

-¿Papá estás resfriado?,_le preguntó un pequeño peliazul con la cabeza algo ladeada.

-No lo creo, seguro que tu hermano está hablando mal de mí,_dijo con cierto enfado.

-Yo también lo creo,_apoyo la teoría de su padre el pequeño pelinegro.

-Vosotros seguro que me salís mejor que esos dos,_sentencio Igneel mientras observaba a sus dos pequeños hacer pasar a las distintas bases que habían montado en el jardín sus aviones.

-Papá aún no has conseguido que aterrice en ninguna base,_observó el menor de los Dragneel con inocencia.

-Es verdad, llevamos varias horas y sigues sin hacerlo bien, supongo que es muy difícil para alguien de tu edad,_intentó buscar la lógica el menor de los Redfox clavando otra daga en la espalda de su pobre padre.

-Lily tiene razón, puede que ya seas muy viejo para estas cosas,¿quieres que te volvamos a explicar los controles?,_le preguntó alegremente Happy apoyando a su hermano y clavándole otras estaca sin querer a su padre.

-No responde, creo que está concentrado,_apunto el pelinegro.

-Si, vamos a dejarlo Lily, seguro que esta vez lo logras papa,_lo animo para seguir con su juego de cambiar de bases con su hermano.

"Van a ser todavía peores, si esto me lo dicen sin pensar,...",_pensaba un deprimido Igneel mientras se hundía en la crueldad verdad de los años que no pasaban en vano a la vez que olvidaba comprar las cosas que necesitaban para la cena, además, de ignorar el mensaje de disculpa por las molestias de Jellal y Erza y el aviso de su hijo mayor que le explicaba que Levy se quedaría con ellos por algunos días y que se comportase.

 _ **Parque de Magnolia**_

-Creo que ya les hemos dado el tiempo suficiente, será mejor que volvamos,_les informó Lucy encaminándose de nuevo a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-No creo que en unas horas se vayan a vivir juntos,_le dijo Gray divertido al ver la cara de celestina de la rubia.

-Lucy, creo que a mi hermano no le va el rollo del matrimonio, siempre dice que no quiere ataduras, si hasta ha dejado de fumar,_le contaba Natsu.

-Te aseguro que terminará atándose por alguien que merezca la pena,_se defendió la rubia dejando a los dos chicos pensativos.

-Puede,_murmuró Gray divertido, desde luego la pareja que formaban Gajeel y Levy era muy interesante.

-Quien sabe,_murmuró el peligrosa mientras pensaba en la union de su hermano con la pequeña y dulce McGarden, desde luego era interesante y parecían compaginarse bien.

Mientras la rubia les hacia aumentar el ritmo de la marcha porque estaba deseando de ver como le había ido a su amiga, además de hablar con ella.

En unos quince minutos llegaron a la casa de los McGarden, encontrándose con Erza y Jellal que prácticamente se despidieron sin dar una explicación clara por las prisas.

 _ **Casa de los McGarden**_

-Puedo llevarla yo sola,_se quejaba Levy que tan solo cargaba con su mochila, en la cual apenas había libro pues los había metido en la maleta para que estuviesen más protegida.

-Ya te he dicho que no, pesa más que tu enana, ¿y si te caes por las escaleras?,_le preguntó divertido, justo cuando dejo la maleta en el final de las escaleras apoyada tocaron a la puerta.

-Vaya sois vosotros, habéis tardado mucho, creía que se le había olvidado algo a mi hermano,_se disculpó Levy por la cara de enfado que les había ofrecido.

-¿Quién te cuida esta vez?,_le preguntó Natsu divertido para recibir un codazo de la rubia, la cual sabía perfectamente que su amiga trataba de verse mucho más madura para él.

-Es que no puede evitar ser idiota,_murmuró Gray divertido a modo de disculpa para Levy que se había sonrojado.

-La cuido yo,_dijo Gajeel,_a ti también te tengo que cuidar, ¿recuerdas?,_se burló el mayor de los Redfox,_tenemos que comprar un par de cosas, ya sabes como es papá, ¿te llevamos Lu?,_le preguntó ignorando el intento de pelea que le estaba proponiendo su hermano menor.

-Si, prefiero que me lleves tu a Gray, al final si avanzó,_le dijo la rubia a los dos chicos mientras que la pareja formada por la peliazul y el pelinegro los miraban extrañados.

-Una moto no tiene nada de malo,_se quejó Fullbuster.

El moreno mayor se encargo de cerrar bien la puerta para después coger el coche y dirigirse a la casa de los Heartfilia, acompañando a Gray hasta unas calles antes de su casa con el coche a modo de tour propuesto por la rubia que iba detrás junto con Natsu.

Después de llevar a Lucy tomo un atajo y paró el coche en un descampado cercano a una salida que los llevaría rápidamente de vuelta a la ciudad, se saltaría un poco las normas, pero le debía eso a su hermano, además Levy era de confianza y no se chivaría de un par de clases de coche.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la segunda parte, algo tarde, porque tarde un par de días más de lo que pensé, pero bueno, la he dejado así de cortita para no tardar más, pero el próximo cap espero que sea más largo, espero que a pesar de corto os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099 y a Asia12, de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **diyelg: Me alegra que te guste la idea y muchas, muchas gracias por ser un lector tan fiel, de verdad me llega a la patata que tengo casi en desuso n.n**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste, en serio, eres un encanto y muchas gracias a ti por ser una lectora tan fiel y simpática, créeme actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.**

 **Asia12: Me alegra mucho que te gustase, me estáis matando de amor entre todos con el apoyo, por supuesto que voy a continuar y intentaré que el próximo cap sea más largo y explosivo ;D**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	3. Travesuras, trastadas y castigos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo TARDE otra entrega, tengo otros tics** **abandonados, principalmente porque este es el que más me estáis pidiendo y por ahora el que más inspirada me siento para escribir a pesar de los percances ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas, aquí os traigo la segunda parte de una historia GaLe, pero ya sabéis que habrá Gruvia y NaLu, aunque aún queda un poco para eso, siento mucho volver a tardar, pero es que encima que no tengo mucho tiempo mi dichoso ordenador me borro la mitad de lo que llevaba escrito cuando iba a subirlo T.T**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 3: Travesuras, trastadas y castigos**

-¿Por qué paras aquí?,_le preguntó extrañado el pelirrosa.

-Bájate del coche,_le dijo serio sorprendiendo a Levy y a su hermano,_no me miréis así, ¿querías que te enseñase a conducir, no?,_pregunto a su hermano mirándolo desde el espejo, quizás se había pasado de serio.

-Eso es peligroso, Gajeel,_le advirtió la peliazul que no se veía nada cómoda por la situación.

-Venga, Levy, madura,_le dijo Natsu, provocando, sin querer, que se sonrojase y se cambiase de asiento, hasta terminar sentada en el asiento del medio de la parte de atrás del coche avergonzada.

-Eso intento,_susurraba débilmente la McGarden, no paraba de meter la pata, sino era su hermano era ella, sabía que era peligroso e ilegal, no tenía nada malo exigir algo de seguridad.

-No vayas a decirle nada de esto a Igneel enana, ni a los otros dos, sino acabaré bajo tierra,_le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Natsu se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Gajeel iba de copiloto, una vez se le pasó la emoción y se tranquilizó, el ojirojo empezó a explicarle los pedales.

-Muy bien, recuerda que el coche tiene mucha potencia, no se te ocurra ahogarlo ni hacerlo polvo, no vas a pasar de la segunda marcha,_le advirtió.

-¡¿Por qué no?!,_se enfurruño el menor.

-Porque es peligroso, no vas a pasar de 40 por hora, no creas que es tan fácil,_le regañó Gajeel poniéndose serio.

Después de hinchar las mejillas, Natsu escuchó antentamente la explicación de su hermano sobre cómo arrancar y poner el coche en marcha, Levy por su parte observaba con atención todo lo que su querido pelinegro decía.

Después de cuatro o cinco intentos a penas había logrado mover el coche 5 metros, provocando que el mayor no pudiera dejar de reír.

-Natsu vas a terminar rompiendo el coche, tienes que hacerlo con más cuidado, no has sido capaz ni de meter segunda,_le regañaba mientras intentaba evitar reírse de él,_venga, tranquilízate y hazlo con suavidad,_lo intentó tranquilizar.

-Gajeel tiene razón, hazlo con cuidado, y muy despacio, seguro que así no se te vuelve a calar,_lo tranquilizaba y animaba Levy.

-Vas a ser una cuñada excelente,_le soltó Natsu sin darse cuenta consiguiendo que los dos se pusieran completamente rojos,_esta bien, piso embrague, arranco, meto primera y suelto el embrague pisando un poco el acelerador,_enumeraba por quinta vez el pelirrosa.

-Eso es, céntrate,_le dijo el mayor mientras estaba atento a que no corriera demasiado y llevase el coche medianamente recto.

-¡MIRA, MIRA, LO ESTOY MOVIENDO YO SOLO!,_gritaba emocionado él pelirrosa.

-Está así y no pasa de 10 por hora, cuando estés aprendiendo y te metan en la autovia le pediré a Gray que vaya contigo y te grabe,_comentó divertido Gajeel,_venga deja de ahogar el coche acelerando, pisa embrague y mete segunda,_le pidió mientras se preparaba para coger el volante.

Después de un rato consiguió meter segunda, pero al reducir de marcha se le volvió a calar y Gajeel decidió dejar ahí la lección, Natsu era realmente torpe con el coche.

-Ya te saldrá mejor la próxima vez,_lo animó la peliazul desde el asiento de detrás.

-¿No decías que era peligroso?,_preguntó extrañado el chico de ojos verdes.

-Enana, ¿quieres probar?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el que iba de copiloto.

-Y sigue siendo peligroso,_insistió la más bajita.

-Venga, Gajeel, es muy difícil no creo que pueda,_comentó Natsu molestando a la peliazul.

-Seguro que se le da mejor que a ti, aunque quizás aún no llega los pedales_la medio animo el pelinegro, consiguiendo que la peliazul cediera algo molesta.

-No le digas esto a nadie y tú tampoco que eres muy bocazas,_lo amenazó Gajeel.

-¿Te has quedado con los pedales?_le preguntó a lo que ella asintió,_muy bien echa el asiento hacia delante hasta que llegues bien a todos ellos, recuerda que el embrague lo vas a usar mucho, a ver,_dijo acercándose a ella y señalándole a unos botones de la puerta,_venga ahora tienes que ponerte los espejos para ver, no los vas a usar igualmente, pero hay que hacerlo todo,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-A ella se lo explicas mejor,_le dijo celoso el menor desde el asiento que antes había ocupado Levy.

-Te lo he explicado a ti más veces, no seas crío,_le regañó el pelinegro,_venga Lev, arranca,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy tomó aire y recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer, arrancó, piso un poco el acelerador, levanto el embrague y el coche se movió sin calarse y sin hacer ningún ruido extraño.

-Eso es, muy bien enana, ahora acelera un poco, sin miedo, estoy contigo, ¿vale?

-Eres sorprendente Levy,_decía Natsu mientras la animaba a meter segunda.

Levy aceleró un poco más, piso embrague y metió la segunda levanto el pie y volvió a acelerar, consiguiendo que Natsu saltase en el asiento de atrás y Gajeel le diera su aprobación.

-Venga enana, gira que te vas a meter en el carril,_le indicó mientras le ayudaba a girar el volante,_venga ahora reduce, y para.

Levy obedeció y dejo el coche estático, recibiendo los elogios de ambos hermanos, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver esa sonrisa tan sincera que tanto le había costado de conseguir en un principio, Gajeel había mejorado mucho, muchísimo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quitar importancia a lo que había hecho.

-Es tarde, vamos a ir un momento a comprar y nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Levy asintió de copiloto mientras Natsu iba detrás de morros, conducir era más difícil de lo que había pensado y no le hacía demasiada gracia, además, Levy, la pequeña y dulce peliazul había logrado en apenas unos minutos lo que él no había logrado en veinte y estaba seguro que tardaría en hacerlo. Pero los veía hablar a los dos juntos ahí delante y le gustaba, con ella su hermano sonreía de una forma boba, pero parecía ser bueno.

-Natsu, la enana y yo vamos a comprar un momento, quédate en el coche, que está mal aparcado, si intentan multarnos nombra a papá,_le dijo con una sonrisa pícara,_no me mires así movido encima que voy a hacer tu cena favorita con pocas horas de sueño,_lo regañó.

Nada más poner un pie en el supermercado una mujer con un hermoso vestido verde y unos grandes y dulces ojos castaños sé fijo en el pelinegro, la larga cabellera rubia de la mujer la acompaño en sus movimientos mientras se acercaba, ignorando a Levy, a preguntarle algo.

-Perdona, ¿eres de por aquí?,_preguntó coqueta.

Gajeel la miro de arriba a abajo, la típica idiota que creía que un cuerpo y una cara bonita lo era todo, la miro divertido y le contesto en alemán "lo siento, no me gusta perder el tiempo con gente como tú".

Pero muy lejos de lo que pensaba el pelinegro eso no bastó, la mujer le cogió del brazo apartándolo aún más de su enana, cosa que molesto al ojirojo y que no le hizo mucha gracia a la peliazul.

-Vaya, un extranjero alemán, ¿verdad?,_le ronroneaba la exuberante mujer mientras se acomodaba en el brazo del moreno que la miraba con cara seria,_¿sabes hablar en inglés?,_le preguntaba mientras le movía el brazo con suavidad, llamando su atención.

-Mira, suéltame que no me interesas en lo más mínimo,_le contestó con una sarcástica sonrisa y la vena de la frente hinchada, odiaba a esa clase de mujeres, cogió a Levy con cuidado y se dirigió a cualquier otra zona lejos de esa acosadora.

-¿Te gusta asaltar cunas entonces?,_le soltó ofendida, como si fuese un letal veneno, Levy, agacho la cabeza, ¿tanto se notaba su diferencia de edad?, quizás lo suyo realmente era imposible.

-Claro que no,_le contestó divertido el ojirojo mientras rodeaba a una sorprendida peliazul con el brazo, protegiéndola de todo lo que esa mujer dijese o insinuase,_simplemente no me va la fruta pasada,_le contestó en un tono de despreció que sorprendió a ambas y provocó que la rubia los dejase a solas.

-Gajeel,_empezó a murmurar Levy en un tono nervioso, la voz le temblaba, no estaba segura de sí la había protegido o no.

-Enana, tenemos prisa, no le hagas caso, tú has crecido, ¿no?,_le preguntó con burla y ella hincho las mejillas y lo ignoró mientras lo llevaba a los pasillos que le pedía.

-Enana, enana, enana, te estás comportando otra vez como una cría,_se quejaba el moreno mientras terminaba de pagar y ella metía algunas cosas en bolsas.

Levy tan solo le dejo cargar las bolsas y le ayudó a abrir el maletero del coche, después Gajeel lo cerró y ambos se montaron, Natsu estaba en el asiento de atrás de morros hasta que se fijo en que la peliazul le había hecho de nuevo la ley de hielo a su hermano.

-¿Que te dijo?,_pregunto divertido.

-Tu hermano es estúpido,_soltó medio enfadada.

-Yo lo definiría como idiota,_argumentó felizmente el pelirrosa.

-¿Te digo como te defino yo a ti?,_comenzó la pelea Gajeel.

-No pelees mientras conduzcas,_le regañó Levy sin darse cuenta, estaban en la autopista y un Gajeel enfadado al volante no era buena idea.

-¿Ahora si me hablas?,_la molestó ignorando a su hermano menor.

-Sólo para que el viaje sea seguro,_dijo la pequeña McGarden, en realidad no estaba enfadada, pero que se metiera con su tamaño no le gustaba nada.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante corto, Igneel había contestado el mensaje a cerca de que Levy se quedase en su casa por unos días con un simple "que se quede con tu cuarto, el que no usas y tienes de adorno".

Casa Dragneel Redfox

En cuanto dejó el coche en el garaje cogió las maletas de su querida pelizul mientras ella y Natsu llevaban las compras a la cocina.

-¡YA HEMOS VUELTO!,_anunció el pelirrosa nada más abrir la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por acogerme,_agradecía la pequeña peliazul al hombre de la casa.

-Por fin tendré una hija,_lloriqueaba Igneel,_dime, hija mía, ¿sabes dónde esta el idiota del mayor de mis hijos?,_le preguntó en un tono dulce.

-Yo también te quiero, viejo,_dijo un sarcástico Gajeel mientras entraba en la cocina, para ser acosado por sus dos hermanos menores.

-Hermano, papá no sabe manejar el avión,_le comentaba Lily alegremente.

-Es verdad, lleva toda la tarde intentando hacerlo ir de una base a otra, por lo menos no lo ha roto, creo que es algo muy moderno para él,_comentó el pequeño peliazul.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿ya estás desfasado?,_le preguntó a un deprimido Igneel el pelinegro mayor.

-No le digas eso,_lo regañó Levy,_no le hagas caso Igneel, seguro que lo logras la próxima vez, si quieres yo te ayudo,_lo animó.

-Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre,_dijo mientras la abrazada y levantaba unos cuantos palmos del suelo,_se tiene que unir a nuestra familia,_dijo consiguiendo que Gajeel se sonrojase, la edad no era tan mala después de todos, los años enseñan.

-Id colocando las cosas, enana, ven te llevaré a tu cuarto,_les ordeno cansado de las insinuaciones de su familia, su hermano era idiota, pero su padre lo había soltado a maldad, la enana no podía interesarse en él, ¿o si?

-Gajeel,_empezó su padre con tono autoritario,_se llama Levy McGarden, haz el favor de llamarla por su nombre,_lo regañó divertido.

-Cuando aprendas a cocinar,_se burló de él.

-Ya no me respetan,_lloriqueó Igneel mientras Levy le daba algo de ánimos y le decía que no le molestaba que su hijo la llamase de esa forma.

Subió detrás del peligro por la larga escalera hasta los pasillos de la segunda planta, giraron por unos cuantos hasta que llegaron a un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas, al final se encontraban los cuartos de los chicos, siendo el último de todos el de Gajeel.

-Muy bien, enana, este será tu cuarto es mi antigua habitación, la de al lado es la mía,_le señalo para dirigirse a su antigua habitación que ahora había sido asignada a la peliazul.

-Es enorme,_apenas murmuró Levy mientras entraba al cuarto a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Te gusta?, la utilizaba para tocar sin molestar,_dijo divertido,_está insonorizada, así que si tienes pesadillas procura dejar la puerta entornada,_le advirtió,_tienes baño propio y los armarios están vacíos, menos ese, dentro hay un par de bajos y tres guitarras.

-¡¿Tocas el piano?!,_le preguntó impresionada en cuanto vio el piano negro de cola que adornaba una terraza acristalada tapada por cortinas.

-Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, me empezó a enseñar mi madre, ya sabes, prefiero no hablar del tema Lev,_le dijo algo nervioso, no quería incomodarla, nadie excepto su padre y hermanos lo sabían, ese tema no se tocaba.

La atmósfera se había vuelto algo incómoda, él estél estaba totalmente tenso y cabizbajo, sin prestar atención a la peliazul, no sabía como actuar en esos momentos, por suerte su acompañante sí.

-No te preocupes, algún día si te animas me puedes hablar del tema,_le sonrió,_ahora mejor vamos a la cocina, ya desharé mis maletas más tarde, ¿vale?

Con solo una sonrisa había logrado que el peligro se tranquilizase por completo, lo estaba arrastrando en la dirección equivocada, así que no pudo evitar reír y tomarle la delantera para arrastrarla él.

-Enana, por ahí se sube a la planta superior,_le informó divertido,_será mejor que te lleve yo.

La pequeña McGargen hincho sus mejillas en señal de pequeño enojo mientras con suerte conseguía apoyar algún pie, Gajeel era más alto, más fuerte y más rápido que ella, pero tenía que seguirle el ritmo para alcanzarlo.

 _ **Cocina**_

Los tres habitantes restantes de la casa esperaban con la poca paciencia que les quedaba, a que el chef oficial de la casa llegase para empezar a preparar la cena.

-Menos mal, ¿es qué te has perdido por la casa, Gajeel?,_le preguntó su padre divertido, consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Claro que no viejo, he llevado a la enana a su a su habitación,_le contestó en tono enfadado.

-Gajeel, ya hemos hablado de eso, se llama Levy McGarden, ¿tanto te cuesta recordarlo?,_le pregunto en un tono neutro que todos menos el pelinegro reconocieron.

-Me he acostumbrado a llamarla así, no me sale de otra forma_le informaba mientras no le prestaba gran atención y ordenaba sobre la isla de la cocina todos los utensilios, ingredientes y demás cosas que necesitaba.

-Oye, Levy, ¿desde cuando te llama así mi sobrino?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Bu-bueno, me llama así desde que nos conocimos,_le respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿Es algo así como tu mote?, mi sobrino tiene uno, ¿quieres que se lo diga?,_le preguntó a Gajeel, nunca lo llamaba sobrino, a no ser que estuviera planeando algo y nada bueno.

-Oye, viejo, cállate,_le ordeno mientras picaba a gran velocidad varios ingredientes a la vez que dos amasadoras mezclaban a toda velocidad.

-Levy, ese mote, ¿te lo puso él?,_le preguntó esta vez con curiosidad ignorando las peticiones de su hijo.

-Si, al principio me molestaba, pero luego supongo que me acostumbre, no tienes de que preocuparte Igneel, cuando se pasa le hago la ley de hielo o le hablo en latín,_le contestó divertida.

-También me llama estúpido y me escribe notas en griego, ¿eso no se lo cuentas?,_le preguntó algo molesto mientras metía algo en el horno.

-Tu padre ya sabe que eres estúpido,_la defendió Igneel,_¿quieres que se lo diga?,_le preguntó mientras veía la cara descompuesta del mayor de sus retoños, no podía evitar disfrutar con eso.

-Oye Natsu, ¿qué está haciendo papá?,_le preguntó un aburrido peliazul.

-Creo que ésta intentando ayudar a Gajeel,_le respondió el pelirrosa.

-Yo creo que lo está avergonzando,_contrarrestó el pequeño pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sea, lo que sea es aburrido, ¿por qué no vamos al patio a volar los aviones?,_les propuso Natsu a lo que los dos menores asintieron, Igneel seguía poniendo al mayor de los Redfox en la cuerda floja.

 _ **Patio sur**_

-Natsu, ¿está bien que le cojas el avión a papá sin permiso?,_le preguntó su hermano menor algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Lily, Natsu no es tan torpe como papá, ¿no?,_lo consoló Happy.

-Eso es, ya vereis nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien mientras ellos siguen con el interrogatorio,_les indicó el peligrosa aunque sus aún inocentes hermanitos no lo llegaron a entender del todo.

 _ **Cocina**_

-Levy, ¿por qué no le pones un mote tú a Gajeel?,_le preguntó Igneel mientras la pequeña peliazul le ayudaba fregando utensilios y ordenando la cocina.

-Maldito viejo,_susurraba el peligro mientras le entregaba una mezcla a la peliazul para adornar un pastel.

-Es que, no se me ocurre nada,_le contestó la peliazul.

-Quieres dejarla ya en paz,_le ordenó su hijo, mientras preparaba ahora una mezcla endemoniadamente picante, para el idiota de su hermano pelirrosa que lo había dejado sólo.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga?,_le preguntó divertido, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hijo.

 _ **Patio sur**_

-Natsu es peor que papá,_observó Happy.

-¿Quieres que te volvamos a explicar los controles?,_lo intentó consolar Lily.

-¡ESTA VEZ SI LO CONSEGUIRÉ!,_gritó orgulloso para volver a fallar y que su avión no alcanzase la base.

-Ha vuelto a fallar,_comentó con maldad el peliazul.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a subirlo algo más?,_le propuso el pelinegro.

-Esta bien, esta vez, ¡ES LA DEFINITIVA!,_gritó un emocionado Natsu.

El chico peligrosa se emociono demasiado cuando vio que se le daba mejor controlar el avión el las alturas, así fue como el avión subió de más, se enredó en los cables de alta tensión y dejo a medio barrio sin electricidad, además de un avión chamuscado.

 _ **Cocina**_

-Me vas a dar una vejez horrible,_se lamentó Gajeel para sacar del horno el pescado de su hermano, pequeño y peliazul.

-Oye, enana, ya me encargo yo de eso, ¿puedes ir a decirle a esos tres que pongan la mesa?,_le preguntó el ojirojo,_están en el patio sur.

-Claro, yo me encargo,_le respondió con una sonrisa para secarse las manos,_es-esto, ¿dónde está?,_le preguntó tímidamente, provocando una pequeña carcajada en el "estúpido" chico y unas instrucciones sencillas.

-¿Qué hacen tus hermanos en el patio sur?,_le preguntó Igneel temiendo lo peor.

-Están jugando con sus regalos, Natsu habrá cogido el tuyo,_lo informó con cierta maldad, si era cierto, al principio a la enana no le gustaba su mote, pero ponía esa cara enfurruñada tan adorable y se sonrojaba, no podía evitar querer ver esa expresión, y la lograba con una sola palabra, hasta un tonto lo entendería.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!, seguro que me lo rompe,_se lamentaba Igneel y es que, el mayor de los Dragneel, siempre será un imán para los problemas y un torbellino destructor.

-Venga, no seas así con él, seguro que no es tan torpe como tú,_se rió por lo bajo.

-Sigue metiéndote conmigo y se lo contaré,_le amenazó en un tono infantil.

-No seas así viejo, ¿qué crees que va a pasar?, ¿te lo va a estrellar?,_le preguntó divertido mientras veía como se ponía pálido, estaba entretenido en observar el perfecto y delicado decorado, que Levy le había realizado a la tarta preferida de su hermano pequeño amante del kiwi.

-No lo digas tan a la ligera,_le regaño su padre, momento en el cual la luz se fue, dejando como respuesta un grito ahogado de una chica.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!,_bramó un muy enfadado Igneel que se dirigió al patio a toda velocidad seguido de su hijo mayor.

 ** _Patio sur_**

Llegar no había sido tan complicado para la menor de los McGarden, las instrucciones de Gajeel eran muy claras y por suerte nada liosas, en cuanto llegó al patio, abrió el cristal corredor, para encontrarse con los chicos muy atentos al avión que parecía pilotar Natsu.

-Chicos, la cena ya está lista…,_las palabras de Levy murieron y fueron sustituidas por un gritito.

-¡PAPÁ ME VA A MATAR!,_gritó un desesperado pelirrosa.

-¿Estáis bien?,_les preguntó la McGarden a los menores de la casa.

-Si, no te preocupes,_respondieron a coro los dos chicos.

-Papá va a castigarlo un mes sin salir a la calle,_dedujo el peliazul.

-Si, seguro que además lo hace limpiar la casa un par de semanas.

Efectivamente el nombre del causante del accidente hizo retumbar los cimientos de la casa de la mano de Igneel su padre querido que se aproximaba a él con grandes zancadas y cara de pocos amigos.

-Natsu,_apenas murmuró frente a su presa como si fuera un depredador,_estás castigado, un mes sin ver el Sol y dos semanas limpiando la casa, quiero verme reflejado en todas las esquinas,_lo amenazó.

-¿Estáis todos bien?,_le preguntó Gajeel a Levy que asintió, la enana miraba preocupada la regañan que Igneel les taba soltando al mayor de los Dragneel, hasta que se le ocurrió un plan.

-Creo que puedo detenerlo,_dijo pero fue detenida por el pelinegro.

-Venga, papá, no seas así, le pasa lo mismo que a ti es torpe con las máquinas,_intentó calmarlo ,pero estaba lloriqueando al lado de lo que quedaba de su avión,_estaba seguro de que ese lo ibas a romper en un par de días o Natsu o tú,_le informó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y algo de soberbia,_anda, toma y arreglado.

Los ojos verdes de Igneel se iluminaron al ver otro paquete envuelto, que su hijo había sacado de a saber donde, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, lo abrió para encontrarse con un avión de mayor calidad y con unos mandos mucho más sencillos, cosa que agradeció internamente.

-Venga, papá, necesito un guía turístico, quítaselo,_le pidió el mayor de los Redfox en un tono bastante convincente.

-Muchas gracias,_le dijo para volver a abrazarlo en un asfixiante abrazo,_como sois taaan buenos hermanos,_ronroneó Igneel consiguiendo que los dos se pusieran firmes,_vais a cumplir un castigo juntos,_los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos sobre todo Gajeel, que no se esperaba esa medida,_limpiaréis la casa durante una semana y la quiero más que brillante,_los amenazó.

Ambos tragaron saliva y vieron a su padre recoger los pedazos de su antiguo juguete para tirarlos.

-Además,_continúo con la sentencia,_tú te encargarás de cuidar a Levy,_señalo al ojirojo,_y tú de cuidar de tus hermanos pequeños,_señalo a Natsu,_pero los dos a la vez os ocuparéis de todo,_les dijo sonriente, para introducirse dentro de la casa.

-Natsu,_murmuró un enfadado peligro,_¡acabo de llegar y ya me has metido en un lío!,_lo acusó el pelinegro ocasionando una pelea.

-¡¿Tú tenias que decirle que era viejo y torpe?!,_le preguntó en el mismo tono de pelea el pelirrosa.

Ambos chocaban sus frentes y se miraban con rabia, ahora los dos estaban castigados con la limpieza, iba a ser un infierno, su padre era muy exigente y lo revisaría todo, su casa era enorme, no les daría apenas tiempo.

-¡¿Así me agradeces el salvarte el culo?!,_siguió la rueda de preguntas.

-Ya está bien,_dijo Levy interponiéndose entre los dos,_venga, vamos dentro a cenar antes de que se enfríe,_les propuso con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tiene razón,_la apoyo Igneel, que traía en sus manos un candelabro con unas cuantas velas,_cenaremos a la luz de las velas, más romántico,_les guiñó un ojo, Gajeel no había agradecido tanto no tener luz por una trastada de su hermano, pues estaba completamente rojo, al igual que cierta peliazul.

-Creo que Levy hace magia, ha conseguido que se calmen muy rápido,_le susurró el peliazul a su hermano de misma edad.

-Si, es capaz de calmar al idiota de vuestro hermano mayor,_les contó su padre dejándolos sorprendidos.

 _ **Cocina**_

 ** _-_** ¡QUÉ APROVECHE!,_estalló de alegría el pelirrosa.

-Vaya, esto está riquísimo, has mejorado mucho Gajeel,_lo felicitó su padre, a lo que él respondió con un bufido.

-Tu padre tiene razón, no sabía que cocinabas así de bien,_le dijo la peliazul logrando que se sonrojase levemente,_eres un misterio siempre, Gajeel,_susurró para sí misma.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto enana,_le contestó con una sonrisa, cosa que su padre anotó.

-Levy, ¿quieres probarlo?,_le preguntaba el pelirrosa mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pizza, con una salsa mucho más que picante.

-Ni se te ocurra darle eso, ¿quieres mandarla al hospital?,_lo regaño su padre.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu, pero a mi no me gusta el picante,_le agradeció la pequeña pelaizul.

Y así fue como empezaron a probar los unos de los platos de los otros hasta hincharse, hacía tiempo que las cenas no eran tan animadas y la presencia de la chica en la casa, no sólo era agradable, sino que además parecía no notarse como algo insólito o fuera de lugar, se sentía como algo que debía de quedarse siempre ahí.

Recogieron la mesa para ir a por el postre, una gran y hermosa tarta de kiwi que Levy se había esmerado en decorar para impresionar a su chico y al resto de la familia de éste.

-¿La has adornado tú?,_preguntó Lily extrañado, su hermano no era tan delicado para esas cosas, todo lo contrario, la decoraba lo mínimo posible y sencilla.

-Ha sido la ena,... Levy,_dijo al notar como su padre iba a saltar con su antiguo mote.

-Pues da cosa de comérsela, voy a hacerle una foto para presumir de hija en la oficina, no la cortéis todavía,_les pidió Igneel.

Después de un postre más que dulce toco recoger la cocina, de eso se encargaban los que no cocinaba, pero con el nuevo castigo impuesto por Igneel, fueron Natsu y Gajeel los que se encargaron de recoger, limpiar y colocar todo para que la cocina se quedase brillante, todo a la luz de las velas, cortesía de Natsu Dragneel.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la tercera parte, algo tarde, porque como ya os conté arriba iba a subirlo y tachan mi ordenador me dijo ¿sabes que?, hoy estoy de malas, así que te lo borro y mi cara épica de voy a kjdlksdf era digna de ver.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12 y a Crispy Silverquill de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Siempre me pasa, sobre todo cuando tengo que escribir a contrarreloj, quiero que os falta el aire para leer (?), naah, perdona por ser tardona, espero que te guste este cap, cambio y corto ;))**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Siento abusar de tu corta paciencia, de verdad, pero ahora mismo tardaré en subir caps algo más de lo normal, pero tranquila, me queda una semana de agobio y termino, la convivencia se verá más en el próximo cap ^^**

 **Asia12: Si, la pobre Levy quiere verse más grande porque en el dic se llevan tres años, ella tiene casi 17 y el cumplirá 20, pero tranquila, que el amor no tiene edad, espero que te haya gustado este cap *-***

 **Yuki: Muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad, que amor eres, eso intento, pero a veces es muy complicado, aún tengo que mejorar más u.u**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Os voy a lanzar dos preguntitas para que me digáis que pensais**

 **1 ¿Cuál será el antiguo mote de Gajeel?**

 **2 ¿Qué mote creéis que le pondrá Levy?**

 **Aún no tengo muy claro lo de los motes, así que si hay alguno en los comentarios que me convenza será el elegido *^***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	4. Juegos nocturnos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo otra entrega a tiempo, tengo otros fics** **abandonados, principalmente porque este es el que más me estáis pidiendo y por ahora el que más inspirada me siento para escribir a pesar de los percances ^^**

 **Como he estado y estoy inundada de exámenes este cap será más corto, pero os compensare con un especial GaLe que subiré en una semana como muy tarde, porque quiero** **currármelo un poco y con tanto ajetreo no puedo ni con mi vida T.T**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de una historia GaLe, pero ya sabéis que habrá Gruvia y NaLu, aunque aún queda, paciencia *^***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Este mini cap va dedicado a Crispy Silverquill para que me perdone...**

 **Cap 4: Juegos nocturnos**

 _ **Cocina**_

-Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación,_lo regañaba Gajeel.

-¡También es tu culpa!,_lo acusaba Natsu, mientras secaba otro de los platos que, ya habían escurrido agua lo suficiente.

-¡¿Seguro?!,_lo amenazó con una de las cacerolas.

-¡SEGURO!,_gritó el peligrosa, para chocar su frente con la de su hermano mayor.

-¡DEJAD DE ARMAR ESCÁNDALO LOS DOS!,_los regañó rápidamente Igneel, dandole a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza.

-Lo que tu digas,_accedieron ambos mientras seguían mirándose mal y susurrando amenazas el uno al otro.

-Nunca entenderé a esos dos, siguen corpontándose como niños, incluso Lily y Happy son más maduros en ese sentido,_se quejaba Igneel.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?, es su forma de demostrarse cariño,_lo consolaba Levy, provocando una sonrisa torcida en Igneel.

-¿Qué te crees mocoso?, si fuera tú dormiría con un ojo abierto esta noche,_susurraba un amenazante Gajeel.

-¿De verdad?, no me das miedo, te pienso dar una paliza si te me acercas,_lo amenazaba también susurrando el pelirrosa.

-Oye, sobrino, ¿también tienes peleas ridículas con Levy?,_le preguntó, consiguiendo un pequeño sonrojo y una cara de interrogación por parte del pelinegro,_ella cree que así muestras cariño,_sonrió malicioso, con ese comentario, logró un fuerte sonrojo en su ahijado y la pequeña peliazul.

-Cl-claro que no viejo,_le dijo enfadado, para volver a centrarse en su tarea y terminar de fregar todo lo que quedaba.

-Gajeel, ¿estás rojo?,_le preguntó Happy, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Es porque papá lo avergüenza,_razonó rápidamente Lily, que conocía a su hermano como la palma de su mano.

-Papá intenta ayudar,_lo defendió Natsu.

-¿Por qué no os calláis?,_casi suplicó el mayor de los Redfox, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba junto al de la peliazul.

-Niños, es tarde, a dormir, mañana tenéis que ir a la escuela,_empezó a poner orden Igneel.

-Mañana no hay clases,_le recordó alegre pelirrosa.

-Papá ya está mayor y se olvida de las cosas,_comentó un divertido el menor de los Dragneel.

-Es verdad, los sábados solo trabajas tú,_le tiró el balde de agua fría el pelinegro menor.

-Ya lo habéis deprimido otra vez,_dijo Gajeel, fregando el último plato y dejándole el resto a su hermano menor.

-No te preocupes Igneel, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera,_lo intentaba consolar la chica de ojos castaños.

-Vas a ser una buena hija,_lloriqueaba Igneel, para recuperar la compostura,_bueno, como hasta mañana seguiremos sin electricidad, he pensado que sería buena idea leer algún libro, tenemos que aprovechar que Levy está aquí,_dijo un entusiasmado Igneel.

-No es bueno leer a oscuras con la liz de una linterna, mucho menos a la luz de las velas,_descartó rápidamente la idea la peliazul,_lo siento,_se disculpó con rapidez.

-Bueno, sé otras maneras de entretenernos,_dijo con una sonrisa perversa,_vamos a revisar los álbumes familiares.

-¡NI DE BROMA!,_saltaron rápidamente los dos más mayores.

-Somos cuatro contra dos,_sonrió triunfante Igneel.

-Nuestros propios hermanos nos traicionan,_se deprimió Natsu.

-O-oye, a mi me da igual,_intentó mantenerse neutral la peliazul.

-Venga, Levy, ven con nosotros,_la animaba Igneel,_¿no tienes curiosidad?

Por supuesto que tenía curiosidad, era humana, no era capaz de imaginárselo de pequeño, aunque sabía que su pasado había sido bastante difícil, por alguna que otra pequeña confesión por parte de él mismo, realmente nunca le había confesado toda la verdad, así que le hacía bastante ilusión verlo de pequeño.

 _ **Salón principal**_

-Traidores,_susurraban a la vez el pelinegro mayor y el pelirrosa.

-Venga, no seáis crios, hice este álbum pensando en vosotros,_les dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa perversa.

-Al final hizo uno con todas las fotos vergonzosas,_le explico el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Eres el pirómano de la familia, ¿por qué rayos no lo has quemado?,_le preguntó de inmediato el mayor de los Redfox, sintiendo que su espíritu abandonaría su cuerpo.

-Lo hice, pero tiene hechas más de diez copias,_lloriqueo Natsu.

Igneel apareció con un álbum de al menos 200 páginas rellenas de fotos de sus hijos, todas aquellas que ellos consideraban vergonzosas, que no les gustaban o que simplemente arruinarían su imagen pública.

-Mira, mira, Levy,_abrió una página Igneel, en ella aparecía una foto en la que un Gajeel de unos siete años, llevaba cargado en la espalda a un diminuto Natsu mientras lloraba,_ese día los muy idiotas se pelearon y Natsu acabó en peor estado.

-Eres un crío débil,_se burló de él Gajeel.

-Cállate, te pasaste toda la semana cuidando de mi porque te sentías culpable, aún recuerdo que casi nos caímos por las escaleras,_contó Natsu divertido de ver como su hermano se sonrojaba.

-Y tu te pasaste la semana llorando, creía que el pie se te iba a quedar morado para siempre,_se burló de él el ojirojo.

-Dejad de pelearos,_los amenazó la tranquila pero peligrosa voz de su padre.

-Mira, esta es de un día que fuimos a pescar, siempre salían en las fotos peleándose, así que para que nuestras esposas nos dejaran volver a ir, tuvimos que obligarlos a hacerse una foto cogidos de la mano,_relató un divertido Igneel, en la foto se observaban unos sonrientes Natsu y Gajeel de unos seis o siete años de edad.

-La verdad es que no se nota que lo hacían a la fuerza, yo creo que realmente se llevaban bien,_opinó Levy.

-Tienes toda la razón, los que eran unos competidores eran nuestros padres, se pasaron toda la tarde compitiendo, al final rompiste la caña y Met ganó,_sonrió orgulloso Gajeel.

-Es verdad, se pasó toda la noche de acampada decaído, los cebos que hacía Metalicana eran los mejores, los tuyos eran un desastre, no sé como picaban,_empezó a reír Natsu.

Era la primera vez que Levy veía a Gajeel hablar tan abiertamente de su padre, normalmente evitaba el tema, pero al parecer ya no le molestaba tanto, quizás al fin lo había perdonado del todo.

-No seáis tan crueles,_los regañó la pequeña McGarden mientras consolaba a Igneel.

Se pasaron al menos dos horas revisando el álbum, cuando dieron las doce el cansancio se había apoderado claramente de todos ellos.

-Ya es tarde,_anunció Igneel,_lo mejor será que nos acostemos todos, mañana podemos seguir revisando el álbum si queréis, puedo darte una copia tengo muchas, Levy,_se ofreció Igneel.

-No es necesario, podré venir a verlo siempre que quiera, ¿no?,_le preguntó divertida al ver la cara de alivio y luego de preocupación de los dos mayores de la casa.

-Definitivamente tienes que unirte a mi familia, ponte las pilas, mocoso,_regañó al mayor de sus retoños consiguiendo que éste y la peliazul se sonrojasen.

-Yo me encargo de Lily y Happy, tú de Levy,_le recordó Natsu.

 _ **Pasillos del segundo piso**_

-¿Has perdido todo tu orgullo?,_le preguntó divertida, una vez que se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones en solitario.

-El de ahora y el de los próximos 20 años,_le contestó decaído.

-No te creo, además, no eran para tanto, yo tengo peores,_le aseguró la peliazul.

-Enana, tu antes eras más bajita, ¿no salías por eso en las fotos?,_le preguntó divertido consiguiendo golpes por parte de ella.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_se quejó.

-Espera, no me hagas la ley de hielo aún, tengo que explicarte un sistema de mi habitación, como ya sabes está completamente insonorizada, tiene un timbre, te tengo que enseñar como funciona,_le explicaba, intentando ponerse algo por delante de ella para iluminar sus pasos.

Un pequeño ruido del crujir de la casa sobresaltó a la peliazul, que rápidamente se engancho al ojirojo, para después separarse avergonzada.

-L-lo siento,_se disculpó avergonzada, esa no era una forma de mostrar madurez por su parte, por lo que se maldijo internamente, por favor, parecía una colegiala en apuros, no una mujer fuerte e independiente.

-No pasa nada,_le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó a él ligeramente,_todos le tenemos miedo a algo, la oscuridad no es muy agradable, ¿no?,_ella asintió y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-¿Tú le tienes miedo a algo, Gajeel?,_le pregunto curiosa, para rodearlo con su fino brazo y así estar más cerca aún de él.

-A más cosas de las que me gustaría admitir,_le susurró divertido al ver la cara de la peliazul,_¿qué esperabas que te dijera?, no soy invencible del todo, pero sé fingir que lo soy, es un truco,_le explicó con una sonrisa.

-A mi no se me da tan bien como a ti,_se quejó la chica de ojos castaños.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí al lado para protegerte, ¿no?,_se medio quejó el ojirrojo, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Qué es eso del timbre?,_le preguntó curiosa una vez que llegaron a la habitación que le había sido asignada.

-Bueno, como esta insonorizada, puse un timbre, por mucho que Natsu, Happy o Lily tocasen a mi puerta, no los escuchaba, por eso si escuchas un sonido de alarma fuerte, es que están "tocando",_dijo para abrir la puerta y tocar al timbre, un sonido fuerte e irritante sonó,_lo sé, es desaagradable, le das a este botón y se para,_le explicó.

-Ya veo,_dijo con una gota en la cabeza, esa familia la volverían realmente loca.

-Te dejo deshaciendo tus maletas, voy a ver si Natsu está controlando bien a ese par, ¿vas a dormir?,_le preguntó.

-Iba a leer, pero, con esta poca luz…, ¿tú harás algo?,_le preguntó.

-Voy a meterle al idiota de Natsu una paliza al poker, ¿sabes jugar?,_le preguntó a lo que ella negó,_no pasa nada, yo te enseño, en media hora te "toco" a la puerta, ¡no te duermas!,_la amenazó antes de salir.

Levy cerro la puerta de su habitación, para salir corriendo hacia la cama y tirarse sobre ella, pasaría la noche con Gajeel, además la iba a enseñar a jugar, así que estaría pendiente de ella, grito contra la almohada y se puso rápidamente a organizar su ropa.

Habitación de Lily y Happy

-Natsu, ¡¿qué se supone que haces?!,_lo regañó de inmediato el mayor de los Refox.

-Es fin de semana, les he enseñado a jugar, ¿que tiene de malo?,_le preguntó ladeando la cabeza como de costumbre.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarles a jugar al póker?!, Natsu, son sólo niños,_lo regañaba mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Eres demasiado dramático,_lo acusó el pequeño peliazul.

-Natsu no es bueno inventando historias, por eso nos enseñó a jugar, jugamos antes de dormir, si nos gana nos dormimos,_le explicó Lily a su hermano mayor.

-Al menos les ganarás rápido, ¿no?,_le preguntó el ojirojo.

-La mayoría de las noches nos acostamos por cansancio,_saltó rápidamente Happy.

-Natsu, te ganan unos críos,_estalló en carcajadas el pelinegro mayor sin poder evitarlo.

-Seguro que a ti también te meten una paliza,_le aseguró.

-Si, seguro, pero ya es tarde, ahora a dormir, Natsu tu te vienes conmigo, le he dicho a la enana que le iba a enseñar a jugar,_dijo intentando que sus dos hermanos más pequeños se metieran en la cama.

-¡No es justo!,_saltaron al unísono los pequeños.

-Nosotros también queremos jugar,_se quejaba el peliazul.

-Venga, solo tres partidas,_negociaba el menor de los Redfox con su hermano.

Gajeel miraba a las dos caritas de corderos que le estaban poniendo ambos, a lo que se unió Natsu, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban los cuatro juntos, no le quedaba otra, así que suspiró y asintió.

-Venga Natsu tu te encargas de llevar a Happy, Lily y yo recogemos a la enana,_dijo para cargar rápidamente al peligro,_en tu cuarto, prepara las fichas y la baraja,_le dijo antes de perderse por la puerta con un sonriente Lily colgado de sus espaldas.

 _ **Cuarto de**_ _ **Levy**_

-Venga, toca al timbre,_le ordenó Gajeel.

-Ya está,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Has crecido mucho, ahora pesas más,_comentó divertido.

-Claro, algún dia tendré que vencerte,_le dijo orgulloso, consiguiendo que su hermano mayor estallase en carcajadas.

Levy se levantó con rapidez y presionó el botón, no entendía como eso seguía funcionando si no había electricidad, pero eso no le preocupaba, el problema era que no dejaba de sonar la alarma por mucho que lo presionaba.

En medio de la desesperación abrió la puerta y dejo de sonar, miró a unos extrañados Lily y Gajeel, los cuales veían extrañados la cara de desesperación, casi a punto de llorar.

-S-se ha parado,_dijo extrañada,_no paraba de sonar, por mucho que presionaba el botón.

-Eso es porque tenías que abrir la puerta, fue idea de papá, así obligaba a mi hermano a salir de su cuarto cuando se peleaban él y Natsu,_le explicó Lily, que se asomaba por el hombro derecho del pelinegro.

-Se me olvido decírtelo, lo siento,_se disculpó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, creía que lo había roto,_suspiró aliviada.

-Si lo rompes no pasa nada, como está insonorizada cerraríamos la puerta y dormirías con mi hermano,_le quitó importancia el pequeño a las espaldas del mayor, logrando un fuerte sonrojo en la peliazul y su hermano.

El silencio habría sido palpable, sino hubiera sido por la presencia del hermano pequeño del ojirojo, que se entretenía en hablar con la diminuta chica.

 _ **Habitación de Natsu**_

-Tardáis mucho,_se quejaba el pelirrosa.

-Encima que te doy la oportunidad de huir,_comenzó con la competencia Gajeel,_la enana juega conmigo, así que os vamos a meter una paliza.

-¿No sabes jugar?,_le preguntó curioso el peligro menor.

-No, pero Gajeel me ha dicho que me enseñará,_le contestó con una sonrisa.

La partida empezó sin problemas, el ojirojo le había explicado las normas a la pequeña McGarden, las cartas, como sacar partida y alguna que otra estrategia, en unas pocas partidas, Levy les comenzaba a dar auténticas palizas.

-Levy es la mejor,_saltó rápidamente Happy impresionado.

-Ha ganado a Natsu y a Gajeel, encima que es la primera vez que juega,_la admiró el menor de los Redfox.

-No ha sido para tanto,_insistía avergonzada la peliazul,_es la suerte del principiante.

-Eres buena, no hay nada de malo en ello,_le dijo un sonriente Natsu mientras recogía las fichas.

-Es tarde, si papá os pilla fuera de la cama a estas horas estaremos muertos,_les advirtió Gajeel.

Los pequeños asintieron y Natsu los llevó a ambos a su habitación, mientras Gajeel acompañaba a Levy a la suya.

-¿Te sigue quedando orgullo?,_le preguntó pícara.

-Eres mala, enana,_la regañó revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_murmuró mientras se intentaba ordenar sus mechones azules.

-No seas así, encima que me has destrozado, venga, a la cama, si te sientes mal o cualquier cosa, me tienes al lado, no vayas a pasar una mala noche por vergüenza, ¿vale?,_le insistió antes de despedirse.

-No te preocupes, buenas noches Gajeel,_se despidió de él.

-Buenas noches enana,_murmuró segundos antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Levy se tiró en la cama de su cuarto, ahogo un grito de satisfacción en la almohada, había pasado una noche entera a su lado, quizás no había realizado grandes avances, pero sí había dado algún que otro paso, además estaría allí al menos una semana completa, ¿que podría salir mal?

Gajeel se tiró sobre su cama, no era capaz de moverse ni para ponerse el pijama, estaba realmente agotado, pero no podía evitar sentir una comida sensación al pensar en ella, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, la forma en la que se enfadaba con él, Levy era maravillosa, quizás aún no declaraban ninguno sus sentimientos respecto al otro, pero tendría una semana entera por delante.

Con esos pensamientos ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos, la mañana siguiente les traería nuevas cosas, pero por ahora la vida les estaba dando a ambos un respiro, una oportunidad, para conocerse mejor.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la cuarta parte, más corta de los que me habría gustado, pero no alterarse, que el quinto será más largo, porque intentaré darle caña a los fics en el puente. ;D**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099 y a Crispy Silverquill; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12 y a Crispy Silverquill de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Asia12: Lo sé, pero soy pésima con las cosas tiernas, de verdad, soy un desastre y por supuesto tengo que relacionarlo de algún modo con dragón, muchas gracias por contestar eres un cielo, espero que te haya gustado este cap también ^^**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Aunque no te lo creas, mis motes son peores que los que has dicho, soy mucho más pésima que tu XD, yo NO soy tierna, por tanto no se me da bien pensar en meter tiernos, (que alguien la ayude antes de que pierda aún más la cabeza T.T), me alegra que te gustase el cap, por supuesto, yo quiero que leías mucho y que os siga gustando tanto, yo escribiré para ti y todo. PERDONA, por lo de cambio y corto, pero es como si hablásemos por walkie talkies y me encanta *^* cambio y corto (perdona ;^;)**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Ains tenía que hacerlo, ¿cómo iba a quedarse con esa horrorosa?, con lo mona que es Levy, me habría colado entre lineas y le habría dado la paliza de su vida XD, siento que este también te sepa a poco, la culpa es de mis profesores, que no quieren que tenga vida de ningún tipo, no estoy segura sobre Kurogane, sobre un mote tierno, no estoy segura de nada, pero para el próximo cap se me tiene que ocurrir algo, aunque si se os ocurre a vosotros por casualidades de la vida, ayuda ^^**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Sigo desesperada con esto porque no lo tengo aún muy claro**

 **1 ¿Cuál será el antiguo mote de Gajeel?**

 **2 ¿Qué mote creéis que le pondrá Levy?**

 **Aún no tengo muy claro lo de los motes, así que si hay alguno en los comentarios que me convenza será el elegido *^***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	5. Amanecer en una casa de locos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si, si, lo sé llego un día tarde, pero os compensaré, mi querido internet decidió morir anoche y hasta que no lo arreglo el técnico no pude hacer nada, pero bueno, aquí vengo con las pilas cargadas ^^**

 **Como ahora estoy algo más libre voy a subir una serie de pequeñas historias de mis pareja favorita, espero subir la primera hoy si me da tiempo a pasarla a limpio, sino la subiré mañana y de** **esos habrá uno cada día, aunque no sé cuantos haré, la verdad ;)**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de una historia GaLe, pero ya sabéis que habrá Gruvia y NaLu, que cada vez está más cerca, sobre todo el NaLu *^***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 5: Amanecer en una casa de locos**

-¡GAJEEL, DESPIERTA!,_gritaba un animado pelirrosa desde la punta del pasillo.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE JODERME O QUÉ?!, ¡SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!,_el moreno le cerró la puerta en las narices, ni siquiera había dormido cinco horas entre unas cosas y otras.

-Gajeel, no seas así, es sábado, tenemos que aprovechar,_insistía dando pequeños golpes cada vez más rápidos e insistentes en la puerta de su hermano mayor.

-Natsu, como salga de aquí será para darte una paliza y volver a la cama, ¡para de una vez!,_se quejaba e intentaba controlar.

-Venga, Gajeel, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte,_empezó a lloriquear, mientras los insistentes golpes aumentaban.

Gajeel estaba contando marcha atrás, tal como había aprendido para controlarse y no enganchar a su querido hermanito del cuello, la técnica no era la más efectiva del mundo, pero al menos lo distraía del jaleo que el ojiverde provocaba.

-Se acabó,_murmuró conteniendo su ira,_¡VOY A MATARTE, NATSU!,_grito para salir corriendo detrás de su hermano pequeño.

-Te has vuelto un viejo lento,_se reía el pelirrosa.

-Verás quien es el lento cuando el lunes vayas a clase andando,_lo amenazó para seguirlo a la cocina, a punto de alcanzarlo.

-Buenos días,_saludó alegremente su padre a los dos,_¿qué pasa esta vez?,_preguntó sorprendido al ver como el ojirojo cogía del cuello al mayor de los Dragneel.

-No te preocupes papá, no es nada,_dijo alegremente Natsu mientras intentaba soltarse.

-El muy idiota no me deja dormir, se lo ha buscado,_le explicó con simpleza.

-Salamander,_murmuró su padre en tono de reproché para mirar a su otro retoño.

-¡Qué ya paramos!,_insistió Gajeel antes de que su padre volviera a repetir su dichoso mote.

-Vale, me tengo que ir a trabajar, no molestes a tu hermano Natsu, y tú pórtate bien, Eisen,_su padre le guiñó un ojo divertido al ver el tic que se le había formado en la ceja.

-Y yo echando de menos estar en esta casa de locos,_murmuró por lo bajo,_Natsu, hazme el favor de acostarte y dormir, si quieres quédate en mi cuarto, pero déjame dormir hasta las diez,_le medio suplicó mientras subía las escaleras.

-Vale, vale, te has vuelto viejo, Eisen,_le dijo divertido para correr escaleras arriba huyendo del mal humor del mayor de la casa.

Llegó a su cama y se tiró en ella, si alguien volvía a molestarlo lo golpearía directamente, miró su reloj, las siete y media, ya le haría pagar a Natsu por la media hora de sueño que le había hecho perder, por el momento lo dejaría estar.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto, con algo de desesperación, si era él lo golpearía hasta que se le acabasen las fuerzas, se levantó y abrió la puerta con algo de violencia para encontrarse a una sonrojada peliazul.

-Bu-buenos días,_le murmuró,_perdona por molestarte,_se disculpó apenada,_debes estar cansado.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada,_le sonrió,_¿pasa algo?,_le preguntó en un intento de que alzase la cabeza y lo mirase a los ojos.

Maldita fuera su suerte, algo le tenía que pasar y él abriéndole la puerta con un humor de mil demonios, ahora sí que se la tenía jurada a Natsu, además si no lo miraba y seguía con la cabeza agachada perdería la cabeza, Levy llevaba encima sólo un pijama de verano que consistía en una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos un conjunto en color amarillo pastel, adornado con pequeños lazos naranjas.

-Es que no sale agua caliente, pero no te preocupes, me ducharé más tarde, se te ve muy cansado, Gajeel,_levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó a las orbes rojas que el moreno tenía por ojos.

-Eso es porque hace tiempo que no se usa, seguro que Igneel lo desconecto, siempre nos gastaba esa broma el día de los inocentes, tranquila, puedo hacer eso y volver a la cama rápido,_le contestó con una sonrisa,_eres muy madrugadora, ¿no?,_le preguntó mientras bajaba junto a ella las escaleras.

-Suelo serlo, todos los sábados me despierto pronto para terminar mis tareas y estudios, así puedo pasarme la tarde entera leyendo, aunque los planes para esta mañana son sólo leer,_le respondió con una sonrisa, y la idea de pasarse la mañana acurrucado en las suaves piernas de la McGarden atravesó la mente del moreno.

-Qué aburrido,_le comentó consiguiendo que hiciera un puchero adorable.

-¿Qué planes divertidos tenías tú?, ¿dormir?,_le atacó la diminuta chica, a la vez que lo seguía hasta la sala de control de la casa.

-Si, también el de limpiar y hacer de comer, tengo planazos,_le dijo sarcástico.

Levy no pudo evitar reírse, para después animarlo un poco, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a esa parte tan sincera del chico, pero le gustaba.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme en mi momento de lectura, hasta que te toque cocinar,_le propuso con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que deje mis planes por ti?,_le preguntó alzando la ceja, estaba concentrado en hacer algo dentro de la máquina que repartía el agua caliente de las placas solares.

-Claro, los mios son mejores,_contestó con toda la suficiencia que pudo reunir consiguiendo que ambos estallasen en carcajadas.

-Si me lo pones así no te puedo decir que no, hagamos una cosa, nos duchamos, preparó en desayuno y nos vemos en tu habitación, ¿te parece mejor plan?,_le propuso y la peliazul asintió sonrojada.

Después de despedirse de ella, se metió en su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida en el pequeño baño que tenía, normalmente usaba el del cuarto que correspondía a Levy o el de Natsu, descartando el de su diminuta habitación, pero lo último que necesitaba era a su hermano pequeño merodeando.

Levy se había dado toda la prisa del mundo en ducharse, escoger el conjunto perfecto, ponérselo y esperar, agradecía poder contar con Lucy para esas cosas, la rubia le había dado consejos sobre que ropa debería ponerse, la decisión final fue un pantalón corto azul marino en conjunto con una camiseta blanca, la cual tenía un lazo del mismo color del pantalón en el cuello.

Gajeel salió de la ducha disparado a la cocina, no se había entretenido ni en ponerse la camiseta, ni en secarse el pelo, ventajas de llevarlo corto, si llega a saber ese detalle seguramente lo habría hecho antes, después de preparar un par de cafés, tostadas, picar fruta y exprimir zumo, subió las escaleras y "toco" a la puerta de la menor de los McGarden.

Como un muelle la diminuta chica saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla por dos motivos, el primero que entrase su querido pelinegro y el segundo terminar con el estruendo que el timbre provocaba, Igneel era digno de temer, sobre todo con sus "ideas".

-Gajeel. creo que te has pasado,_comentó, tras ver la bandeja que había depositado sobre la mesa, mientras con disimulo fingía mirar a otro lado, pero no, había contando y medido mentalmente el contorno de los músculos que,ese hombre le había expuesto, antes de que se terminase de poner una camiseta de manga corta negra.

-Son las ocho y media de la mañana, hasta la hora de almorzar queda, es normal que tengamos que comer tanto, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día,_le recordó para sentarse en el sofá que adornaba su antigua habitación.

-Supongo que tienes razón,_le respondió con una sonrisa,_¿creía que no te gustaba el café?,_le preguntó divertida una vez que se sentó a su lado.

-Me gusta algo, más o menos, sólo lo uso para emergecias, pero tú estás más que acostumbrada, ¿no quieres echarle nada de azúcar?,_le preguntó sorprendido, él no era un amante de los dulces prescisamente, pero no soportaba el café tan amargo.

-Me he acostumbrado a su sabor, creo que es algo así como madurar,_lo picó la peliazul provocando un pequeño sonrojo en él.

-Soy más maduro que tú,_le recordó con ese aire arrogante que tanto la molestaba.

-Los niños maduran después,_rió divertida al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

-Venga, dame un respiro, enana,_le medio suplicó.

-Perdona, no sabia que estabas cansado hasta el punto de no saber defenderte,_se disculpó la chica de ojos achocolatados.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo compensarás,_le guiñó un ojo divertido al ver su expresión interrogante.

-Eso es chantaje,_hinchó las mejillas la menor en señal de protesta.

-No, no lo es, sólo quiero que me compenses, me estás hundiendo con tus palabras, no tienes piedad,_iba a seguir hablando pero los dos estallaron de nuevo en risas.

El ambiente que creaban era siempre así, Levy lo dejaba a veces sin palabras y el intentaba hacerse la víctima, casi siempre sin éxito, porque estallaba en carcajadas antes de dar un argumento válido.

-Estaba buenísimo, como siempre,_le dijo con una sonrisa consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-No era para tanto enana,_respondió al alabo,_ahora vas a leer, ¿no?

-Si, anda, ven a la cama,_le dijo con una sonrisa, cogiéndolo de la mano, si Levy quería matarlo iba por el buen camino, sino estuviera tan cansado se le habrían disparado de más las hormonas.

-Hacía años que no me tumbaba aquí,_le confesó divertido, para después acurrucarse sobre las piernas de su pequeña acompañante,_¿has dormido bien?,_le preguntó alzando de nuevo sus orbes rojas en busca de las chocolate.

-Si, es muy cómoda, no sé como no te puede gustar este cuarto,_le reprochó.

-Le pueden caber muchas estanterías, ¿no?,_le preguntó y ella asintió para sonrojarse.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_murmuró para empezar a acariciarle el pelo,_¿por qué no te lo has secado?, te vas a resfriar,_le regañó, para obligarlo a incorporarse y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Es una ventaja de tenerlo corto, no hay que peinar y desenredar, tampoco hay que secarlo, ¿de verdad?,_le preguntó al ver como enchufaba el secador y le señalaba una silla.

-Vamos, tardaré poco, lo prometo, después de esto te dejaré dormir,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel se dejó hacer, a fin de cuentas iba a disfrutar de al menos un par de horas de sueño, vigilado por ella y con caricias y mimos constantes, así que, la estupidez de que le secase el pelo no lo iba a entretener demasiado, menos ahora que lo llevaba tan corto para su gusto.

Levy se lo secaba con mimo y mucho cuidado, sabía que a Gajeel siempre le había faltado esa dosis de cariño, tanto por que se encerraba en si mismo, como por la muerte temprana de su madre, por eso todo se lo hacía con cuidado, con cariño, el mismo que él tenía con ella a su manera.

-¿Ya está?,_preguntó con cansancio, llevaba al menos cinco minutos con el ruido, el calor y las caricias, se quedaría dormido en la silla.

-Si, ya esta, venga, voy a recoger esto, tú túmbate y espera, tardaré un minuto,_lo consoló.

Levy terminó de ordenar el baño y se sentó al lado del mayor de los Redfox, que no tardó mucho en acurrucarse sobre su regazo y quedarse, entre caricias, profundamente dormido, llevaba a penas diez minutos concentrada en la lectura cuando el timbre de su cuarto sonó de nuevo.

-Como sea él voy a matarlo,_dijo el moreno, aún atrapado por el sueño.

-¡SON LAS DÍEZ!,_gritaron los tres hermanos restantes en la puerta.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?,_preguntó impresionada la pequeña peliazul.

-El maldito tiempo vuelta,_se quejaba el mayor de la casa, levantándose de la cama en un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Tienes que hacernos el desayuno,_le ordenó Natsu.

-Claro que sí,_respondió con una alegre sonrisa, sorprendiéndolos,_como eres un pirómano chiflado, si lo haces tú terminaríamos o en llamas o envenenados,_le saltó comenzando con una nueva pelea.

-Buenos días, Levy,_le saltaron a coro los dos menores.

-Buenos días, Lily, Happy,_les respondió con una sonrisa mientras controlaba que los dos mayores no se enfrentaran en serio.

-No te preocupes, pasa todas las mañanas,_la tranquilizó Happy que iba andando a su lado.

-En un rato empezarán a apostar o a amenazarse, pasa todos los días, al final te acostumbras,_la consolaba Lily.

Cocina

-Vas a ir una semana andando al instituto,_lo amenazaba el pelinegro.

-Aún me conservo joven para hacerlo, tú sin embargo estás muy viejo para hacer eso,_le reprochaba el pelirrosa.

-No te conservas joven, eres un enano enclenque, así te vas a quedar y no vas a crecer,_se burlaba el mayor de los Redfox, para seguir haciendo tostadas y terminar de servir la leche,_quema, tomaros el zumo primero_les advirtió a los más pequeños y al ojiverde.

-¡PELEA CONMIGO!,_lo retaba.

-Haz el favor de comer y portarte bien, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo, te ganaría con los ojos vendados,_seguía con las burlas.

-¿Tienes miedo, o qué?,_intentó salirse con las suya por otro lado.

-No, es que me daría la risa tonta, papá me mataría si te hago un rasguño y me río de ti encima.

-Basta los dos, ¿qué clase de ejemplo les estáis dando a Happy y a Lily?,_les paró la peliazul.

-¡La culpa es de él!,_gritaron y se señalaron a la vez.

-La culpa es de los dos, venga, pediros perdón, sino se lo diré a Igneel,_los amenazó la peliazul.

-Levy eres una chivata,_le dijo Natsu con cierta rabia en un puchero.

-La enana es más madura que tú,_la defendió el mayor de los hermanos.

Gajeel y Natsu empezaron otra nueva pelea, haciendo que la pequeña McGarden suspirase, no había modo de tratarlos a los dos, era una pelea continua.

-Tranquila, está así porque se ha metido contigo, aunque fuera de broma, es la forma de actuar de mi hermano, desde que era muy pequeño,_le confesó Lily a la peliazul consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Es verdad, en un rato volverán a hablar como si nada,_se encogía de hombros el peliazul desinteresadamente.

Levy y Gajeel estornudaron a la vez.

-Eso es por el viejo, seguro,_suspiró el mayor de la casa.

 _ **Oficinas Dragneel**_

-Mira, ves, ya está en casa, anoche hizo la tarta y la decoró mi hija,_presumía orgulloso Igneel, mostrándole a media oficina el pastel de kiwi, especialidad de la casa.

-Creía que tenías solo hijos, ¿también tienes una hija?,_le preguntó su secretaria extrañada.

-Es la amiga especial del mayor de mis hijos, es muy dulce y muy guapa, se ha quedado en casa un par de días,_les explicaba,_mi objetivo es que se casen en unos meses y me den nietos, quiero al menos diez,_les confesó sus planes a los de la oficina que se cayeron hacia atrás (si, si, estilo anime).

-Se supone que es un empresario de éxito, ¿no?,_le preguntó una empleada a su secretaria personal.

-Siempre es así, en momentos como este te hace dudar, aunque también hace que pienses el por qué de un sueldo alto,_le contentó con una gota en la cabeza.

 ** _Casa Dragneel Redfox_**

 _ **Cocina**_

-No creó que este diciendo nada malo,_comentó con inocencia la pequeña "hija" de Igneel.

-Nosotros no creemos que sea bueno,_dijeron a coro los cuatro hermanos sorprendiéndola.

-Venga, no exageréis, no es tan malo,_lo defendió Levy.

 ** _Oficinas Dragneel_**

Una vez en su despacho Igneel casi estornuda, miró al cielo desde la ventana, acto seguido se dio la vuelta solemne y le hizo una señal a su secretaria para que lo escuchase con atención, como cuando tenía que anunciarle algo importante.

-Mi hija me ha defendido de esos mocosos desagradecidos,_le dijo entre lágrimas,_¡es maravillosa!

-Será mejor que se calme, jefe, ¿un pañuelo?,_le ofrecía mientras lo observaba divertida.

 _ **Casa Dragneel Redfox**_

 _ **Salón principal**_

-Bueno la cocina ya está limpia,_anunciaba Levy.

-Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo yo y el idiota de mi hermano,_seguía de brazos cruzados, como cuando Natsu lo amenazó.

-Pero estás cansado, además sólo han sido un par de platos y vasos, no ha sido para tanto,_lo calmaba Levy con sus sonrisas.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!,_demandaba saber el pelirrosa.

-No exageres tanto, aguanto con menos horas de sueño,_le confeso mientras ignoraba a Natsu, consiguiendo que se enfadase aún más.

-Bueno, es pronto para ponerse a cocinar, ¿qué queréis hacer mientras?,_intentó desviar el tema la peliazul antes de que el ambiente se volviera más tenso.

-Los aviones vamos a dejarlos en un segundo plano, es mejor no empeorar las cosas,_acertó a decir el pelinegro mayor antes de que alguno de sus hermanos propusieran algo por el estilo.

-Además hace algo de viento, podría ser peligroso,_alegó la McGarden para suavizar algo la tensión.

-Al póker jugamos anoche, ¿monopoly?,_preguntó un Happy pensativo.

-No es mala idea, es un juego muy largo,_afirmaba alegro Natsu,_te daré una paliza antes de que te pongas a cocinar,_amenazó al mayor de la estancia.

-¿Seguro?, luego no te quiero ver llorar,_lo amenazó el mayor de los Redfox.

-Porque no probamos otra cosa, algo que sea más tranquilo,_intentó calmar el ambiente la chica de la casa.

-No importa lo que elijas, siempre van a actuar así,_le confesó Lily,_son muy competitivos en todo.

-No es ser competitivo, es enseñarle quien manda,_señaló Gajeel a su hermano menor,_¿qué propones?,_le preguntó con curiosidad, examinándola con sus orbes rojas.

-¿Por qué no le hacemos una visita a Igneel?,_preguntó algo esperanzada.

-Ir a ver al viejo, está trabajando, es mejor dejarlo con lo suyo,_se quejaba Natsu.

-El trabajo de papá es aburrido, ahora está en la oficina, solo vamos a verlo cuando vigila la fábrica,_le decía Happy alegremente.

Levy los observaba con un ligero tic en el ojo, ¿solo acudían cuando se podían producir catástrofes?, desde luego tenían algo perdido el sentido del peligro, solo atinó a sonreír y asentir, no soportaba las peleas de hermanos, y esos dos competían y peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-Levy, ¿tu visitas a tu hermano en el trabajo también?,_le preguntó con curiosidad Lily.

-No podría aunque suplicase, mi hermano realiza operaciones muy complicadas para salvar vidas, aunque alguna vez lo he acompañado a algún seminario, pero nunca fui con él a quirófano,_le explicaba.

-Tu hermano tiene un trabajo muy importante, ¿verdad?,_le preguntaba curioso Happy ladeando la cabeza.

-Si, estoy muy orgullosa de él, aunque a veces lo eche de menos, sé que está haciendo grandes cosas, a vosotros os pasa lo mismo con Gajeel, ¿no?,_les preguntó a ambos la McGarden.

-Estamos enfadados con él,_saltaron los dos a la vez.

-Acabas de tocar un tema delicado, Levy, mejor vamos a jugar,_los animaba Natsu.

-Se fue un año entero,_saltó Happy con cierta rabia.

-Encima nos aviso poco tiempo antes, Natsu lo sabía y no nos dijo nada,_esa vez fue la rabia de Lily la que se hizo presente.

-Venga, calmaos los dos, ya os pedí perdón, ¿ahora me vais a venir con esas?,_les preguntó el ojirojo, recibiendo como respuesta la ignorancia de los dos y unas mejillas hinchadas.

-Pero él no decidió irse, simplemente tuvo que hacerlo, la beca que ha conseguido para estar aquí es muy difícil de obtener, ha tenido que trabajar muy duro,_les explicaba con dulzura la chica de ojos chocolate,_los hermanos se apoyan unos a otros, ¿no?, es justo que Gajeel persiga su sueño, debéis de apoyarlo en ello, igual que él os apoyaría a vosotros.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión compartida coincidieron en que Levy tenía algo de razón, pero no se la dieron del todo, les habían estado mintiendo a ambos, aunque fuera una mentira piadosa, lo habían pasado mal, sobre todo Lily.

-Seguimos sin perdonarte,_lo miraron medio mal.

-Qué alegría me dais,_saltó sarcástico.

-Normal que no te perdonen, encima eres borde,_lo regañó Natsu, haciendo de hermano mayor protector.

-¿Así qué tu también estás con esas, Natsu?,_le preguntó, aunque más bien lo afirmó.

-No os peleéis,_medio suplicó la peliazul.

-Vale, vale, ¿paz?,_les preguntó el mayor, recibiendo como respuesta mejillas hinchadas y miradas que le provocaban más risa que miedo.

-Anda, venga, que os está pidiendo perdón, a su manera,_los intentaba convencer Levy.

-¿Cómo que perdón?,_saltó Gajeel.

-Ignorarlo, ya sabéis que es muy orgulloso,_intentaba ignorar las quejas del ojirojo a sus espaldas.

-Dejad de hacer el idiota,_los regañó Gajeel,_hace viento, ¿no?, si sois buenos, os dejáis de tonterías y os cambiáis rápido podemos ir a la playa a volar las dichosas cometas,_no había terminado la frase y los tres ya estaban de pie corriendo hacia la escalera.

-¡ESTAREMOS LISTOS EN 5 MINUTOS!,_gritó Natsu una vez llegó a la planta superior.

-Siguen siendo unos críos,_le guiñó un ojo,_anda ve a cambiarte, ¿tienes ropa de deporte?

-Si, será mejor que me de prisa,_dijo con una sonrisa, por suerte había echado un par de leggins negros y una camiseta de deporte anaranjada que convidaba con sus converse naranjas.

-Levy, entra en mi cuarto y coge una sudadera cualquiera, la arena pica con el viento, tengo que cargar el coche,_le pidió como favor.

-¡Vale!,_le gritó desde arriba.

-¡¿Tienes una sudadera tú?!,_le preguntó.

-¡No, pero me llevaré una chaqueta!,_le contestó.

-¡Eso no te va a servir, coge una mía!,_le dijo en tono autoritario.

Levy desde arriba asintió, sabía que no podía verlo, por eso unos segundos después soltó un atropellado gracias, subió a toda prisa, se cambio en un tiempo récord, por último se adentró en la habitación de su chico favorito, olía a él, más que la habitación que ella estaba ocupando, abrió en armario sorprendida por el gran control del orden que ésta tenia, después de escoger una sudadera, para él tomo una para ella.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, por suerte los cuatro la estaban esperando, sonrió y salieron medio disparados hasta la entrada, Natsu se encargaba de cerrar la puerta, Gajeel llevaba el coche hasta la entrada, Levy había recibido el prestigio de ir en el asiento del copiloto, Natsu iba detrás de morros con sus otros dos hermanos.

-¿Encima que te llevo de excursión me pones esa cara?,_le preguntaba divertido antes de meterse en el carril de aceleración.

-Me llevas atrás como un crío,_se quejaba con las mejillas hinchadas.

-Eres un crío,_le contestó sin más ignorando sus pucheros y quejas.

-Tranquilo, Natsu, te dejaré ir delante para regresar, ¿vale?,_lo intentó animar la peliazul y su idea funcionó a la perfección.

Una vez que llegaron a la playa, tal y como se esperaban, no había nadie, aparcó el coche, sacó tres cometas que tenían, dos más pequeñas y una más grande, y los cinco se dirigieron hasta la orilla.

-No os acerquéis demasiado, como os mojéis no os pienso llevar de vuelta a casa,_les advirtió Gajeel a los tres,_ten cuidado con ellos dos,_amenazó a Natsu que asintió sonriente.

-Toma,_le ofreció la pequeña peliazul una sudadera negra, con letras blancas y unos símbolos de un grupo de rock que le gustaba al pelinegro, ella había seleccionado una negra para ella también, pero las letras eran naranjas, en ellas una frase en latín en la espalda, "Carpe diem".

-Sabía que ibas a coger esa,_le dijo con una sonrisa una vez se puso la prenda que le había ofrecido.

-¿Por qué?,_le preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose en la orilla y viendo como Natsu se encargaba de que las tres cometas se mantuvieran en el aire.

-Una frase en latín y encima en naranja que es tu color favorito, no hay que ser muy listo para acertar,_le contestó para sentarse a su lado,_¡NATSU, TEN CUIDADO!,_le gritó recibiendo un pulgar alzado como respuesta.

-¿Tan predecible soy?,_le preguntó, aunque la pregunta era más para sí misma, era aburrida y predecible.

-No, en realidad pensé en ti cuando la compré,_le confesó escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿De verdad?,_le preguntó sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-Si, ya te lo he dicho, ¿por qué te iba a mentir?,_dijo para que se produjera un silencio algo incómodo.

-Tienen mucha suerte,_soltó de golpe la McGarden,_a mi hermano jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así,_le confesó la peliazul con algo de tristeza.

-Siempre que haya viento te traeré,_le soltó sin más,_¿nunca has volado una cometa?,_cambió de tema con rapidez.

-No,_negó.

-Bueno, voy a enseñarte, quizás se te de mejor que a Natsu, si nos damos prisa la cuerda no estará tan enredada,_le dijo divertido y es que el pelirrosa había conseguido alzar en el aire las dos más pequeñas sin ningún problema, sin embargo, la más grande se le estaba resistiendo.

-Natsu, déjame probar, la enana nunca ha volado una, en un rato te la devuelvo, vigílalos a ellos dos,_le dijo y Natsu asintió sin más.

Los tres hermanos observaron como Gajeel se alejó un poco con Levy, rápidamente alzó la cometa en el aire y le empezó a explicar a la menor como dirigirla, cogerla y realizar algunas piruetas con ella.

-Se ven muy bien juntos,_comentaba alegremente Lily.

-Es verdad, Gajeel sonríe más cuando está con ella,_afirmó Happy.

-Es la mejor cuñada que podemos tener,_sonrió Natsu ampliamente.

Los controles eran sencillos, si algo la intimidaba, era sin duda, el tamaño que tenía la cometa, ¡era más grande que ella!, seguro que el ojirrojo no había caído en el posible detalle de que saliera volando, pero por otro lado él la sostenía junto a ella, así que no se estaba tan mal, siendo medio abrazada por él.

Gajeel se había deshecho de la sudadera para poder moverse mejor, su enana había cogido al tranquillo los controles, y ya la controlaba bien sola, simplemente, no se fijó en que pequeño detalle de que quizás la cometa no pudiera con su peso, o el de su hermano peligrosa, pero sí podría con el de ella.

-La manejas muy bien, voy a soltarte no te preocupes, si se cae no se rompe, tenías que vernos a Natsu y a mi al principio,_le comentó divertido para cometer un gran error, soltarla.

El grito de la peliazul se escuchó en toda la playa, la cometa la había levantado y arrastrado hacia la orilla, por suerte le peligro la cogió a tiempo de la cintura, clavándolos a ambos en la arena, o mejor dicho, en el agua, el diminuto cuerpo de Levy era protegido por el de el ojirrojo, que se había raspado la espalda y los brazos hasta hacerse algo de sangre, todo por seguir en manga corta.

-Menos mal que no la has soltado, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntó.

-S-si, pero tú, ¡estás sangrando!, además estamos empapados, sobre todo tú,_se alteraba la pequeña McGarden.

-Solo son rasguños,_dijo tomando el control de la cometa, llamó a Natsu para que se encargase de ella.

-Gajeel, sangras,_le dijo su hermano ojiverde algo preocupado, nunca le gustaba ver a ninguno de los otros tres herido.

-No te preocupes, ahora me miro, Natsu,_le respondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos a ir?,_preguntaron Lily y Happy con su ya conocida sincronización.

-No, la enana y yo vamos a secarnos y ahora volvemos, Natsu os vigilará, podéis volver a hacerlas volar,_relajó también a sus hermanos menores y se dirigió al coche.

-Tienes que dejarme ver eso,_le insistía la preocupada chica de ojos chocolate.

-Primero sécate y cámbiate, siempre llevo toallas y ropa, supongo que mi sudadera te quedará como un vestido, por suerte sólo te has mojado los pies,_le dijo, para lanzarle un par de botas que reconoció como del pelinegro.

-Está bien,_cedió, para meterse en el coche y cambiarse con rapidez, Gajeel le dio un par de calcetines largos que a ella le quedaban por encima de la rodilla.

-¿Todas las chicas tardáis tanto?,_le preguntó, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla con algunas de sus prendas, definitivamente esa no había sido su mejor idea, se alegraba de estar algo más mojado y frío que ella en esos momentos, sobre todo por su desbordada imaginación.

-No he tardado, vamos, ve a cambiarte tú, cuando estés avisa, tengo que revisarte, tanto si quieres como si no,_le impuso y él acepto a regañadientes.

Tras cambiarse de ropa de cintura para abajo, llamo a la diminuta peliazul, que se presentó con el botiquín que había encontrado en el maletero.

-Eres muy previsor,_le dijo consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-No es para tanto,_respondió, deshaceindose de su camiseta.

Con cuidado, la enana le limpió y vendó las heridas y rasguños, pues algunas eran más profundas de lo que el peligro se pensaba, la impacto verlo sin camiseta, siempre habíaa sabido que tenía cicatrices, ahora se podía ver una que sobresalía por su cuello, pero nunca imaginó que tantas y al parecer ese detalle le molestaba, sabía que no le hacía gracia que ella las viese.

-Esto para ti no es nada, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó mientras pasaba con un infinito cariño la yema de su dedo sobre una de sus antiguas cicatrices, provocando que la electricidad recorriese todo el cuerpo del moreno.

-N-no hagas eso, enana,_la regaño en un tono neutro.

-L-lo siento,_se disculpó avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, simplemente me has sorprendido, creía que te darían asco o algo así,_le confesó, estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero ella conseguía que se abriera como nadie.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar esa tontería?,_lo regaño,_a mi me gustan,_le sonrió una vez se dio la vuelta para analizarla.

La distancia entre los dos empezaba a disminuir peligrosamente, la mano de Levy se posaba sobre el aún desnudo torso masculino medio vendado, mientras que la del ojirrojo se enredaba con cuidado en los mechones azules de la chica que vestía su ropa, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando un grito los hizo separarse alarmados.

-Voy a matar a Natsu,_dijo con la rabia reflejada en los ojos, junto con un fuerte y gran sonrojo.

-Si, será mejor ir a ver que pasa,_coincidió la McGarden muy sonrojada.

Cerraron el coche con rapidez y se dirigieron a la playa, Gajeel maldecía todo lo que veía, todo menos a ella, que se veía increíblemente bien a la par de divertida corriendo con sus botas.

-Anda, sube,_le ofreció su espalda.

-Estás herido,_le recordó.

-Como sea,_dijo para cargarla como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Gajeel, bájame, se me va a ver todo!,_se quejaba dandole golpes en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, son buenas vistas,_le dijo divertido para realizar un movimiento y cargarla como una princesa, provocando que se sonrojase,_ahora te he enamorado más,_de dijo divertido.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_se limitó a decir sin más.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!,_gritó sacando el hermano mayor sobreprotector que llevaba dentro.

-¡No consigo hacer que vuelva a despegar!, ¡soló perdí el control, estamos bien!,_le gritó un alegre Natsu junto a sus otros dos hermanos.

-Levy, ¿has conseguido curarlo?,_le preguntó Lily a lo que ella asintió desde su ahora privilegiado puesto.

-Algún día lo mato por darme estos sustos,_se quejó el pelinegro,_en quince minutos nos vamos, tengo que hacer de comer y tenemos que limpiar la casa esta tarde, si queremos seguir con vida,_le recordó a Natsu que lloriqueó.

Gajeel se sentó dejando a Levy sentada sobre sus piernas, observando el horizonte, ninguno decía nada, pero era algo más que visible la comodidad del silencio, el pequeño sonrojo que ambos tenían y lo bien que estaban el uno con el otro.

Los quise minutos se le hicieron demasiado cortos, Gajeel abandonó su puesto de vigilante junto a Levy, para así ayudar a sus hermanos a recoger las cosas con mayor velocidad, como castigo por interrumpirlo, Natsu fue condenado a ir en el asiento de atrás, cosa a la que no pudo oponerse Levy a pesar de que lo intentó, pero el mayor de los Redfox era un cabezota.

El camino a la casa fue tranquilo, aún no era hora punta y llegaron algo antes de lo previsto, por suerte aún les quedaba tiempo para darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de seguir con las tareas de la casa. Una vez en su habitación, la peliazul se dejó caer sobre la cama, olía a él y lo más importante de todo, casi se besan, quería contárselo a Lucy, pero no sabía si había sido su imaginario o había pasado de verdad, aunque su corazón no la estaba engañando y su cabeza tampoco, quizás la próxima vez tenía algo más de suerte, al menos se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entre sus brazos.

Se metió en su cuarto, cerro la puerta y se dejó caer apoyado en ella con cuidado, Levy era perfecta, simplemente perfecta, pero su hermano..., no podía liarla un segundo después, lo habría perdonado, pero no, tenía que haberlos interrumpido en el mejor momento, aunque una parte de él se alegraba, pues aunque se tuviera que reprimir no quería ir tan rápido, otra se lamentaba profundamente por no haber podido ni siquiera rozar los labios de la diminuta peliazul, así que decidió solamente medio odiar a Natsu por su interrupción, ya que eso le había servido para darse cuenta de que ella, sentía lo mismo por él, ¿no?, sino no le habría dejado ni acercarse.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la quinta parte, más larga que la última, aunque debido a que quería subirla a tiempo y los exámenes que he tenido no la he revisado muy bien, perdón por los posibles 1000 errores. ;D**

 **Eisen: Es una palabra en alemán que significa hierro, hay una historia detrás del mote que se revelará más adelante, qué malvada soy XD (ni yo me lo creo).**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099 y a Crispy Silverquill; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12 y a Crispy Silverquill de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: No te preocupes, me encantan tus reviews, en serio, eres un amor, me alegro de que te guste tanto, de verdad *^*, Queen es uno de mis grandes favoritos OMG Freddy Mercury, me encanta de verdad, pero pensé en otro, aunque** **créeme, Levy puede ponerle cualquier cosa, todo a su tiempo ;) (ósea cuando me venga la iluminación, aunque no lo descarto), por favor sigue con tu historia, yo estoy tan liada que apenas puedo leer, porque me vicio demasiado, ahora le dará un vistazo a la tuya ^^,...cambio y corto n.n**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Te imagino gritando en la playa: "¡Pídele ya el matrimonio!, Natsu llama a un cura que los case", no me preguntes por qué XD; me alegra que te guste como escribo de verdad, consigues que me sonroje más que esos dos con tus comentarios, todos lo hacéis, espero que este te guste que es lago más largo ^^**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Sigo MUY desesperada con esta:**

 **2 ¿Qué mote creéis que le pondrá Levy?**

 **Aún no tengo muy claro lo de los motes, así que si hay alguno en los comentarios que me convenza será el elegido *^***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces, sobre todo cuando no tengo tiempo ni de revisar.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	6. Malentendidos no tan desastrosos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado tarde, pero todo es por una buena causa, me estoy poniendo las pilas con una historia que tengo que entregar para un blog, para una vez que me contratan no puedo fallar (tranquilidad en las masas que lo hago gratis, no cobro por ello, ojalá me pagaran por escribir), entre eso y los problemas familiares no he podido apenas escribir y sí sé que tengo las historias atrasadas, así que las iré subiendo a lo largo de la semana que viene y ya recuperaremos el ritmo de siempre ^^**

 **Como ahora no estoy nada libre por lo que iré subiendo una serie de pequeñas historias de mis pareja favorita, poco a poco, por supuesto, se aceptan** **sugerencias, y con el tiempo que tengo, seguramente no escriba apenas algunas si no las hay ^^´**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la sexta parte de una historia GaLe, pero ya sabéis que habrá Gruvia y NaLu, este cap me ha quedado algo raro, no sé si me termina de gustar, pero como no tengo tiempo ni de mirarme al espejo pues..., simplemente no me matéis**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 6: Malentendidos no tan desastrosos**

-Natsu, cuando el loco que tenemos por padre vuelva la casa tiene que estar limpia, la comida en la mesa y todos esperando, sino le dará un ataque y nos colgará de los pulgares,_le explicaba serio el mayor mientras los menores se entretenían con un juego y Levy los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-Puedo ayudar,_se ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Hay cámaras de seguridad, si te ve ayudándole a limpiar nos matará, eres la invitada, quédate vigilando a ese par, aún crees que son unos santos, esos niños pueden ser lo peor,_le decía Gajeel mientras Natsu iba a cargar con todo el equipo.

-Cuando termines de la cocina me ayudas, ¿no?,_preguntó el pelirrosa con las mejillas hinchadas.

-Claro, pero voy a tardar un poco, hace frío así que haré sopa, tortilla, ¿eres alérgica a algo, enana?,_le preguntó antes de perderse por la cocina.

-A nada,_le respondió con una sonrisa que pudo ver.

 ** _Tercera planta_**

-¡MUY BIEN!,_comenzó a gritar el pirómano de la casa,_¡VOY A ENCARGARME DE TI!,_le gritaba a la suciedad que en su imaginación se burlaba de él.

Con rapidez pasó la aspiradora por los largos pasillos de la planta superior, la cual pertenecía prácticamente a su padre y allí se acontecían algunas reuniones de la empresa familiar.

-No voy a dejar a ninguna mugre de vosotras con vida,_murmuró con aire macabro, moviendo la aspiradora con velocidad de un lado a otro, repasando con cuidado el suelo completo.

Estaba trabajando con cuidado cuando de repente tropezó y se calló de bruces contra el suelo, el golpe sonó en toda la casa y le provocó más de un estornudo al pelirrosa.

-¡NO DUELE!,_decía mientras se presionaba la rodilla derecha, la cual recibió el golpe más fuerte,_¡NO OS RIÁIS!,_se quejó, para estornudar un par de veces más, sus hermanos eran terribles.

 _ **Cocina/Salón**_

El pelinegro repasó mentalmente la lista de todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, una y otra vez, hasta tenerlo todo a su gusto, empezó por la sopa, calentando agua y picando y añadiendo los ingredientes necesarios para la misma, según su tiempo de cocción.

-Enana, mocosos, necesito que me vigiléis la olla,_grito asomado desde el umbral de la puerta, aún estaba ahí cuando el grito de su hermano pequeño hizo retumbar la casa entera desde arriba.

-Papá sigue sin llevarlo al psicólogo, ¿verdad?,_preguntó el moreno medio en broma a los otros menores.

-Se entusiasma demasiado,_lo medio defendió Lily.

-Se acabará enredando con el cable y se caerá,_adivinó el peliazul, consiguiendo la aprobación de sus otros dos hermanos.

-No seáis tan crueles, Natsu se está esforzando mucho,_lo defendió la peliazul, para que la casa volviera a retumbar con su segundo grito de guerra.

-En dos minutos estará en el suelo, Lily, Happy, ayudar a Levy a preparar el botiquín,_calculó el mayor de los Redfox que se había vuelto a meter en la cocina para esta vez meter algo en el horno.

-¡AYE, SIR!,_estallarón los dos, con el característico grito de guerra de Happy.

 _ **Cocina**_

Habían pasado exactamente dos minutos, Gajeel le había dado a la pequeña McGarden una explicación sencilla de los tiempos de cocción y de cuando tenía que subir o bajar el fuego hasta apagarlo, o del manejo del horno, a lo cual la menor tomó nota mental para no confundirse.

En cuanto escucharon el fuerte golpe y los gritos de lamento, los tres hermanos del peligrosa no fueron capaces de contener la risa, mientras eran reprendidos por la peliazul.

-No es justo que os riáis, seguro que se ha hecho daño,_centraba su regañina en el mayor de la casa, que se llevaba la mirada más acusadora.

-Enana, ahora voy a ir arriba a curarlo, si se hubiera hecho algo grave me habría llamado a gritos, entonces no me reiría,_le susurró ante la atenta mirada de sus otros dos hermanos.

-¡Levy y nuestro hermano se cuentan secretos de novios!,_saltó el menor de los Dragneel, mientras su otro hermano de igual edad los miraba con curiosidad, consiguiendo que el rubor aumentase en la aún no consolidada pareja.

-¿Qué dices ahora, mocoso?,_le reprendió Gajeel con su característico mal humor.

-Gajeel, no le hables así,_lo defendió la peliazul.

-¿Entonces sois novios o no?,_preguntó Lily que no entendía la situación del todo.

-Bu-bueno, n-no-nosotros…,_empezó a tartamudear la peliazul.

-Claro que no,_le dijo Gajeel,_Levy es pequeña para novios,_le contestó serio a su hermano pequeño, consiguiendo que el corazón de la McGarden se resquebrajase poco a poco.

No se enteró de que Gajeel se despidió de ella, ni de que los dos menores la observaban con atención y con una interrogación, esa mañana había amanecido radiante, sin embargo ahora parecía una muñeca abandonada, triste, desconsolada y devastada

Cogió la parte del botiquín que le interesaba y empezó a subir escaleras para arriba, si ese idiota se había lesionado a Igneel se le iría la cabeza del todo, ¿por qué se metía siempre en tantos líos?

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego a la segunda planta, ahí estaba su hermano pequeño, en el suelo agarrandose la rodilla derecha con fuerza y con algunas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

 _ **Tercera planta**_

-Idiota,_lo regañó, pero en pocos segundos se plantó a su lado,_¿Te duele mucho?,_le preguntó esta vez con más calma a la vez que examinaba la lesión.

-Si, Gajeel, me duele, no puedo andar,_le decía desesperado, eso era muy mala señal, Natsu no solía ser quejica y verle la cara desencajada no ayudaba.

-No pasa nada, ¿vale?, voy a llamar a papá, sino puedes moverte te tengo que llevar al hospital, puede que te hagas hecho una luxación, esguince o algo así,_le explicó, consiguiendo que el pelirosa se asustase, le tenía pánico a los hospitales, todo a raíz de la enfermedad de su madre y las pruebas que les hicieron a Happy y algunos miembros de su familia entre ellos él, para asegurarse de que no la habían heredado.

-¡No quiero que me pinchen!,_grito haciendo un puchero y consiguiendo que parte de la paciencia de su hermano se perdiera.

-No te van a pinchar, te van a vendar y a curar,_le intentó medio convencer, Igneel le iba a cortar la cabeza por eso, pero lo más importante ahora era que el idiota de su hermano fuera al medico.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, el ojo verde entró en razón y accedió a que su hermano lo cargasen para bajar las escaleras, hacía años que no se subía sobre la espalda del mayor de los Redfox en esa situación, Gajeel siempre había sido un bruto, un chico fuerte y sin apenas modales, pero cuando la situación era complicada o mala le importaba una mierda el resto, él tenía que proteger lo que le importaba a toda costa.

-Es como cuando éramos unos críos Eisen,_dijo de morros desde su posición el ojiverde.

-Cállate, Salamander, si es algo grave te daré más fuerte que papá,_le regañó.

-Tu enana no está aquí, por ahora no te llamaré así delante de ella,_le dijo con una sonrisa divertida para recibir un golpe, no demasiado fuerte, de su hermano mayor.

 _ **Cocina**_

-Tardan mucho,_comento preocupada la chica de ojos chocolate, una vez se dio cuenta de las miradas de los menores y la desaparición del pelinegro, cambiando la intensidad del fuego a una más suave.

-Seguro que no le deja ver lo que se ha hecho,_dijo Happy, completamente despreocupado.

-Quizás sea algo más grave,_comentaba un preocupado Lily,_no se escuchan gritos.

El ambiente de La Cocina se tensó con el comentario del pelinegro, normalmente los dos hermanos mayores se peleaban a gritos, golpes o malas miradas, dependiendo de la ocasión, pero, esa vez ni se veía al mayor de todos bajar cabreado insultando al otro, ni los gritos de Natsu.

Cada uno estaba enfrascado en su conversación cuando la puerta de La Cocina se abrió, Gajeel dejo a Natsu en una silla, para buscar como un loco su teléfono móvil, el cual había desaparecido en el trayecto.

-¿Qué te pasa?,_le preguntó preocupada la menor de los McGarden.

-Duele,_susurró,_no quiero que me pinchen,_se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora entendía cuando Lucy se quejaba de él por comportarse como un niño pequeño.

-¿Me dejas que lo vea?,_le preguntó con un tono dulce y el pelirrosa asintió, de todas formas ella era menos brusca que su hermano mayor.

Levy le examinó la rodilla, lo bueno de tener un hermano médico es que te enseña cosas muy útiles, sobre todo en el área de traumatología, ya que encajar huesos era según su hermano una parte sencilla, que ella podía aprender.

-La tienes un poco dislocada, no te muevas, ¿vale?,_le dijo con una dulce sonrisa para hacer un rápido movimiento con ambas manos y conseguir un grito de dolor por parte del ojiverde.

-¡Duele, duele, duele!,_se retorcía en el suelo, armando un escándalo y recibiendo un golpe de su hermano mayor, que examinó a la única chica de la casa con sus atravesantes orbes rojas.

-¿Qué le has hecho?,_preguntó sorprendido, si bien Natsu estaba en el suelo movía la pierna con soltura, como si no tuviera nada.

-Mi hermano me enseñó algunas cosas,_dijo algo sonrojada, había actuado sin pensar, aunque si no lo hacía la recuperación habría sido más dolorosa, lo hizo pensando en el bienestar del chico especial de su mejor amiga, eso sin contar con la paliza que le habría dado Igneel al chico que le gustaba.

-Así que a parte de leer y estudiar encajas huesos,_comentó divertido Eisen, consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de la peliazul.

-N-no ha sido para tanto,_tartamudeó la chica, realmente no sabía si se burlaba de ella o realmente le estaba haciendo un cumplido, así que ante la duda prefirió pensar lo primero, sobre todo porque aún tenía la punzada en el pecho del comentario que le había amargado el día.

-¡Gajeel, mira, puedo andar!,_gritaba un ya recuperado ojiverde.

-Pues mueve el culo y limpia, esta vez con cuidado,_le ordenó, poniéndose de nuevo frente a los fogones.

-Nosotros lo ayudaremos,_dijo Happy que realmente se había preocupado por su hermano mayor y obtuvo la ayuda y ojos suplicantes de su otro hermano.

-Venga Gajeel, lo vigilaremos,_le aseguraba Lily con su mejor cara inocente, uniéndose a Happy.

-Vale, pero tened cuidado los tres, cuando papá revise las cámaras si las revisa, nos meteremos en un lío,_les recordó,_así que tiene que estar todo perfecto.

-Ya habla como papá,_se quejaba el peliazul que se unió al paso de su hermano mayor.

-¿Se va a volver un amargado?,_preguntó Natsu con preocupación.

-Papá no es un amargado, más bien se le va un poco la cabeza,_les recordó Lily y los otros dos asintieron.

-Malditos mocosos,_se quejó en un susurró lleno de rabia, sino tuviera que hacer tantas cosas, iría a por ellos sin pensárselo.

El ambiente de la cocina cambió de golpe en cuanto los hermanos menores del peligro se marcharon, la tensión era palpable, ella no sabía qué decir y él tenía la impresión de haber metido la pata, pero no sabía como, ni eso, ni mucho menos empezar una conversación con la diminuta chica.

-Oye enana,_empezó para llamar su atención pero la chica lo miraba y él no sabía continuar la conversación.

-Si te molesto, sólo dilo,_contestó, ella y había hecho teorías en su brillantes mente, teorías en las que él le rompía el corazón de diferentes formas, quizás la edad era un problema mayor que la distancia para él.

No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, camino de su habitación, al menos aún conservaba algo del aroma del pelinegro, le quedaba ese diminuto consuelo.

-No me molestas,_le respondió provocando que parase en seco,_pero si te quieres ir vete,_le respondió algo desanimado, ¿qué demonios había hecho ahora mal?, desde luego empezaba a echar de menos las charlas sobre el amor de Mirajane.

-Será mejor que me vaya,_le respondió con una sonrisa fingida, que lo dejó completamente descolocado, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho o dicho, quizás fue muy rápido, o a lo mejor no, igual era demasiado lento, o igual la pequeña echaba de menos a su hermano, quizás era eso.

Se centro en terminar la comida ahora que había perdido a su ayudante, ya que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y retenerla y la dejó lista para la llegada de su padre, al cuál le quedaba poco tiempo.

 _ **Segunda planta**_

Los chicos observaron a una decaída peliazul encerrarse en la que varios años atrás había sido el cuarto de su hermano, en cierto modo les recordó a la época en la que Gajeel se pasaba el día encerrado sin dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily, tenía la misma expresión que él en ese entonces.

-Creo que el idiota de nuestro hermano le ha hecho algo,_dijo el pelirrosa analizando la situación.

-Se la veía muy triste,_se lamentaba Lily, la menor de los McGarden siempre los trataba muy bien.

-Nos tenemos que chivar a papá,_propuso Happy.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos y que lo arreglen solos,_esta vez el peligro menor arrojó luz sobre el asunto, demostrando más madurez que sus otros dos hermanos.

-Happy tiene razón Lily, ni siquiera sabe que ha metido la pata, yo se lo diré a papá,_decía el mayor de los tres que se encontraban ahí, para mandarle rápidamente con su móvil un mensaje a su padre,_listo, ahora.., ¡VAMOS A SEGUIR!

-¡VAMOS!,_gritaron los otros dos menores contagiados del entusiasmo del mayor.

 _ **Oficinas Dregneel**_

-Señor Dragneel, recuerde que el lunes a primera hora tiene una reunión muy importante,_le repetía su secretaria con toda la paciencia del mundo, mientras que el nombrado asentía y seguía concentrado en hacer aviones de papel,_los resultados de ventas saldrán esta tarde a las cinco, no es necesario que venga, le haré llegar toda la documentación como me pidió directamente a su correo una vez clasificada,_le recordó a la vez que hacia algo que otro apunte.

-Nina, ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames Igneel,_repitió en tono cansino,_además ahora estoy pensando en algo serio y muy importante,_le dijo en tono solemne, captando la atención de su secretaria,_es que no sé decidirme, ¿qué es mejor empezar por una nieta o por un nieto?,_le preguntó, provocando que la mujer desencajase la mandíbula sorprendida,_lo sé yo también puse esa cara cuando me lo pregunté a mi mismo.

De repente el móvil personal de su jefe sonó, le había llegado un mensaje, así que se lo acercó para recuperar su compostura, ese hombre la iba a matar de un susto.

-Es de mi hijo Natsu,_comentó extrañado,_el avanza a pasos más lentos que el mayor, pero también quiero al menos 10 nietos suyos,_rió orgulloso pensando en lo divertido que seria estar rodeado de niños,_sabes, creo que lo mejor es que tengan un niño y una niña a la vez, meñizos o gemelos, en la familia de Metalicana hubo, así que Gajeel y Lily pueden tenerlos,_se respondió a si mismo con sorna, mientras su secretaria lo miraba sin entenderlo, ¿cómo alguien como él había llegado tan lejos en el ámbito empresarial?

-Igneel, quizás haya pasado algo, será mejor que contestes a Natsu yo tengo que ir a organizar el trabajo de hoy,_se intentó librar la secretaria.

-Tienes razón, puedes retirarte,_le dijo, para después leer el mensaje y ponerse pálido, con los ojos desencajados.

-¿Les ha pasado algo?,_le pregunto su secretaria de confianza, la cual aún no había abandonado el despacho del todo.

-¡El muy idiota la hizo llorar!, ¡como no aprenda a tratarla bien lo voy a castrar!,_gritaba con los ojos encendidos por la cólera.

-Seguro que habrá sido un malentendido,_lo intentaba tranquilizar la secretaria.

-¡Más le vale!,_dijo con rabia, a la vez que su brillante mente planeaba planes para castigar al mayor de todos sus hijos, a modo de compensar a la menor de los McGarden.

 _ **Habitación de Levy**_

La diminuta chica peliazul se acurrucaba en la cama, se había puesto la sudadero del moreno por dos razones, la primera tenía aún algo de frío y la segunda y casi principal, olía a él, eso le gustaba, "a todos nos gusta lo que no podemos tener", pensaba a la vez que algunas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿qué le iba a contar ahora a Lucy?

Estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar cuando una extraña sensación la hizo estornudar y un escalofrío la recorrió, dejándole una mala sensación en el cuerpo y provocando que se tapase completamente con las mantas de la cama, mimetizado su diminuto cuerpo en el ambiente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento,_apenas murmuró conteniendo unas pocas lágrimas, revisando la pequeña colección de libros del moreno, la cual consistía en varias estanterías llenas de libros más y menos gruesos, que no eran nada para la peliazul,_lo mejor será leer un rato.

 _ **Cocina**_

El peligro estaba ultimando los últimos detalles, dejando la mesa lista para comer, cuando estornudó y una mala sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin duda eso era una muy mala señal, había dos opciones, la primera y mejor es que se enfermaría unos días lo cual no le importaba, si lo comparaba con la segunda, que sus encantadores hermanos y querido padre, se entrometieran en su vida sentimental con cierta peliazul.

-Dios, en serio, prefiero estar a 40 de fiebre, lo que sea antes de unir a esos cuatro,_suplicó al cielo antes de subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a la primera planta para ayudar con la limpieza a sus hermanos.

 _ **Segunda planta**_

-Bueno, ya está, papá ya lo sabe, supongo que cuando venga pondrá orden,_consoló el pelirrosa a sus hermanos pequeños, que lo miraban a la vez que palidecían.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe papá?,_preguntó un malhumorado pelinegro.

-Pu´pues que…, ¡ya casi tenemos la casa limpia!,_intentó mentir.

-Como sea algo que considere malo, tendrás pelea,_lo amenazó con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor.

-Serás tú el que muerda el polvo,_contraatacó Natsu dando inicio a una nueva pelea.

Mientras los dos limpiaban y discutían al mismo tiempo, dejando la casa limpia y brillante Igneel se desesperaba en medio de un enorme atasco, lo malo, llegaría más tarde y les daría más tiempo para limpiar, por lo tanto no los pillaría si no lo hicieran a tiempo, pero tenía su lado bueno, tendría tiempo para pensar un castigo especial para su hijo.

Cocina

-Muy bien, esta todo limpio, la mesa puesta, ¿qué demonios le ha pasado al viejo?,_preguntó el mayor impaciente.

-Es hora punta, seguro está atascado en algún sitio, ¿dónde está, Levy?,_preguntó el pelirrosa.

-La enana se encerró en su cuarto, no sé que es lo que le pasa, creo que se encontraba mal,_respondió de mala gana, no estaba de humor para eso, aún no sabía que era lo que no había hecho bien, se estaba empezando a plantear que quizás metió la pata.

-Será mejor que vayas a llamarla,_le propuso Lily,_si papá viene tarde y no estamos todos en la mesa...

Automáticamente a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, la auténtica furia de su padre era terrible, ese castigo era una broma comparado en otros que se les había ocurrido.

-¡VE A POR ELLA!,_le gritaron los tres menores, sacándolo de la cocina a rastras.

 _ **Segunda planta**_

Bufó de mala manera y subió las escaleras con pesadez, no soportaría verla en mal estado, mientras se imaginaba las peores escenas de todas, terminó enfrente de la puerta de la que había sido su habitación y ahora empezaba a cambiar su olor por el de ella, quizás en una semana recuperase su cuarto o al menos pasaría algo más de tiempo ahí dentro.

-Sueno como un maldito chiflado,_susurró para borrar su mente y despejarla antes de tocar con insistencia el timbre.

Habitación de Levy

El ensordecedor timbre la desperto y soltó un grito ante el susto, ahora entendía en parte el mal humor de Gajeel por la mañana al ser despertado, suspiró cansada, no tenía ni humor ni ganas de verlo, estaba triste y enfadada, se había ilusionado, o mejor dicho, él la había ilusionado para nada.

-Te tengo algo de odio,_le dijo en secreto al timbre que no dejaba de sonar, al otro lado de la puerta el moreno se impacientaba y cavilaba la posibilidad de echar la puerta abajo.

Levy pulsó el botón para que parase, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, por lo que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero, para su mala suerte, ese sonido ensordecedor no paraba hasta que se habría la puerta, era el invento perfecto para controlar a un adolescente rebelde y reservado, lo que había sido el mayor de los Redfox hacía unos años.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntó, mierda, había llorado.

-Déjame en paz,_le respondió y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!,_preguntó, pero la peliazul no había escuchado nada, pero por suerte, no la escuchó, pues en el fondo se había arrepentido algo de su falta de modales.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, ¿qué parte de "déjame en paz" no había entendido?, pulsó el botón y abrió la puerta con rabia contenida, ese timbre la empezaba a cabrear y ver la cara de pocos amigos del estúpido ojirrojo solo empeoraba la situación, Levy era un encanto de persona, pero tenía sus límites.

-Te dije que me dejases en paz,_le dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, la cual por suerte era más grande que la de su acompañante, justo antes de intentar volver a cerrar la puerta, pero para su desgracia él era más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa?, has estado llorando, ¿has leído algún libro de esos?,_le preguntó, pues vio varios ejemplares sobre la cama y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, no se volvería a reír de ella.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_le dijo para arrojarle el primer libro que consiguió coger, seguido de otros, los cuales esquivaba como podía.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!,_le preguntó entre gritos.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!,_le respondió, mientras algunas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al estar la puerta abierta, todos los gritos se escuchaban desde abajo.

 _ **Cocina**_

-Como llegue papá va a matarlo,_dijo un pálido ojiverde.

-Espero que el atasco de hoy sea de los grandes, sino estará aquí en poco tiempo,_lo apoyo el peliazul, que miró el reloj de la pared preocupado.

-Va a llegar de un momento a otro,_se lamentaba el pelinegro menor, pues por los gritos que se escuchaban y los golpes, la situación había empeorado.

Justo cuando Levy comenzó a lanzar libros y a gritarle que era estúpido, Igneel abrió la puerta, mandado a callar a sus retoños que estaban en la cocina y subiendo las escaleras, Gajeel estaba oficialmente muerto.

 ** _Habitación de Levy_**

El verla llorar lo desconecto de su cuerpo, creando un punzante dolor en su pecho y provocando una distracción, que con la puntería de la peliazul, terminó en un libro estampado en su mejilla derecha, desde luego los libros servían para defenderse, ese golpe lo devolvió a la realidad, e intento acercarse a ella, a la vez que evitaba una oleada de gruesos libros que se dirigían a él en todas las direcciones.

-¡¿Pero qué te he hecho yo ahora?!,_le preguntó elevando la voz para que lo escuchase.

-¡Como si no lo supieras!,_continuaba lanzándole libros,_¡te he dicho que me dejes sola, no quiero que me veas llorar!,_se quejaba la peliazul a la vez que lanzaba su primera estantería aún le quedaba otra y tenía que dejarlo K.O. o al menos hacerlo retroceder.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO, EISEN?!,_le preguntó su padre en un tono tétrico que consiguió detener todos los movimientos de Levy.

-No lo sé,_respondió automáticamente, ni siquiera captó que había dicho su mote, sólo se había puesto azul al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su padre.

-Mi querida hija,_cambió su tono al acercarse a la pequeña McGarden, que recibió el abrazo que la consoló,_mi hijo mayor es un auténtico idiota,_le dijo con cariño,_tú, más vale que te disculpes,_le ordenó en un tono autoritario, que hizo que a Levy se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No sé lo que hice, cuando lo sepa me disculparé,_le contestó, estaba claro que Gajeel seguía siendo difícil de manejar.

-Está bien, tienes razón, ¿qué te hizo, hija?,_le preguntó y provocó que se pusiera completamente roja, cosa que hizo que Igneel malinterpretase por completo la situación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?,_le preguntó a su hijo que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando,_¡ANTES DE INTENTAR DARME NIETOS TIENES QUE CASARTE!,_le gritó consiguiendo que los dos se pusieran completamente rojos, afirmando sus sospechas, que eran completamente erróneas.

-Pe-pe-pero,_intentó vocalizar el ojirrojo.

-Eres idiota Eisen,_le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, pero le guiño en ojo, señal de que estaba de acuerdo con la situación en cierto modo,_daros prisa en bajad o empezaremos sin vosotros y más te vale disculparte,_lo amenazó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a solas a los dos, muertos de vergüenza.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la sexta parte, más larga que la última, aunque debido a que quería subirla a tiempo y los exámenes que he tenido no la he revisado muy bien, perdón por los posibles 1000 errores. ;D**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099 y a Crispy Silverquill; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12, a Crispy Silverquill y a .7 de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Asia12: En realidad es Levy la que le debe poner el mote a Gajeel, me exprese mal, no te preocupes, ya deje más clara la pregunta para que no se confunda nadie, y tienes toooda la razón, hada le va como anillo al dedo *-*, espero no causarte problemas con el jefe si este te desespera y te dan ganas de matarme XD**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Gracias por advertirme amor mío, siempre se me pasa alguna, el orden fonético me ocurre bastante, tengo dislexia así que es "normal", pero no es excusa, en cuanto pueda yo lo reviso y lo dejo impecable (como debería estar XD), si, si, se besarán, pero aún queda para eso, muajajajaja, me encantan tus review, en serio, son amor *-*, Gajeel como una diva ¿te imaginas?, quizás sea un buen castigo por parte de Igneel, quizás... Cambio y corto ;))**

 **Wendy Dragneel: En mi imaginación si que estuviste, te imagino como una especie de hada súper mona, Gajeel agradece tu apoyo y con la que se le está viniendo encima, todavía más, me lié con la pregunta, es un mote para Gajeel por parte de Levy lo que necesito, es que no me se expresar yo misma cielo, pero que eso y hada no son mala idea, no sé cual me gusta más, creo que haría una mezcla ^^, yo escribo por y para cada uno de los que me leéis y cuando me ponéis lo que sea grito de emoción, como una tonta, pero es que me muero de amor n.n**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Sigo MUY desesperada con esta:**

 **¿Qué mote le pondrá Levy a Gajeel?, en serio, sigo dándole vueltas y vueltas...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces, sobre todo cuando no tengo tiempo ni de revisar, ni de respirar, ni de vivir.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	7. Tarde de diversiones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado tarde, pero a partir de ahora cada miércoles tendréis un cap en este fic cada dos semanas y el el otro igual, cada dos semanas, de modo que cada miércoles tendréis algo mío que leer, también estoy preparando un par de historias cortitas sobre GaLe, para no variar, que espero podáis leer en menos de una semana ^^**

 **Como ahora no estoy nada libre (sobre todo ahora con el trabajo final y las exposiciones), iré subiendo una serie de pequeñas historias de mis pareja favorita, poco a poco, por supuesto, se aceptan** **sugerencias, y con el tiempo que tengo, seguramente no escriba apenas algunas si no las hay ^^´**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la séptima parte de una historia GaLe, ya por fin, ha llegado el momento que muchos esperaban, empieza el salseo absoluto, empezamos a incluir mini escenas NaLu y Gruvia, que irán aumentando dependiendo de las situaciones y el cap, pero en este ya podéis shipear un poco n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 7: Tarde de diversiones**

 ** _Habitación de Levy_**

Si la tierra tenía pensada tragárselo ese sin duda era un buen momento, había metido la pata, no sabía ni como, verla llorar lo había destrozado por completo, tenía los ojos aún hinchados, la nariz le moqueta un poco y estaba sonrojada, mirando al suelo fíjamente, con un libro en la mano, estaba seguro que se lo lanzaría sin pensárselo.

-O-oye enana, verás, no sé que hice, pero, lo siento, sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir,_comenzó con su disculpa, torpe pero medio seguro.

-Eres un estúpido, Eisen,_le dijo para dejar el libro sobre una mesa y darle la espalda.

-¡Oye!, no me llames tú también así,_le regaño intentando quitar tensión al ambiente, pero la vio temblar ligeramente, se maldijo y maldijo todo lo que conocía, su enana estaba llorando.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero que me veas así,_le dijo entre sollozos,_las niñas pequeñas sólo lloran, no salen con nadie a ningún sitio,_dijo con algo de rabia, se sentía muy vulnerable.

 _ **Cocina**_

Los tres hermanos esperaban noticias de los de arriba, sólo escucharon algunos gritos y no muy alentadores, después los pasos firmes de un hombre, ese sin duda era su padre, entró en la cocina con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, lo que provocó que los tres se pusieran en tensión.

-¿Lo habrá matado?,_preguntó preocupado Lily.

-Igual lo ha castrado,_le contestó Happy.

-Papá, ¿qué ha pasado ahí arriba?,_le preguntó directamente el pelirrosa.

Su padre los miró a los tres y empezó a lloriquear, dejándolos en shock, sobre todo cuando se abalanzó sobre los tres y los asfixió con un fuerte abrazo, llorando a moco tendido.

-¡Crecéis muy deprisa!,_gritaba para seguir aplastandolos.

-N-nos e-estas ahogando,_se quejaba el ojiverde, cuyo espíritu salía por su boca.

Tras unos minutos que se hicieron interminables, Igneel recuperó la compostura y le mandó una mirada demandante al reloj, después a sus dos hijos menores y luego otra vez al reloj.

-Ya les hemos dado al idiota de vuestro hermano tiempo suficiente para que se disculpe, ¿vais a por ellos?,_les preguntó y los dos saltaron como un resorte escaleras arriba.

-¿Crees que ya lo habrá arreglado?,_le preguntó con desgana el pelirrosa.

-Claro que si, le he ayudado a darse cuenta del fallo, para que a ti no te pase, primero la boda y luego los nietos,_le informó con seriedad, consiguiendo que Natsu se tambalease en la silla y terminase en el suelo.

 _ **Habitación de Levy**_

-Tú no eres una niña pequeña,_le susurró, abrazándola desde atrás,_ves, no te veo, pero cuando te des la vuelta no quiero que estés llorando, no lo soporto, Lev_le decía mientras le daba la vuelta, dejándola desahogarse en su pecho.

-Eres estúpido,_le dijo, lloraba y reía a la vez, sentimientos que dieron lugar a la confusión para Gajeel.

-No sé que es lo que hice, pero si fue por lo que creo que es, eres tan madura como yo, además no me importa la edad, eso le importará más a tu hermano y a su novia,_le dijo, apartándole unas cuantas lágrimas con cuidado,_para mi eres perfecta, Lev,_le susurro.

-Para mi tú eres perfecto, Eisen,_le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, viéndolo sonrojarse.

-De-deja de llamarme así,_le dijo, a la vez que contaba mentalmente hacia atrás, en un intento absurdo porque su sangre se alejase de sus mejillas.

-¿Te da vergüenza?,_le preguntó divertida, ver a alguien como Gajeel así siempre era divertido, le gustaba molestarle, le gustaba él y la tierna forma en la que intentaba esconder su sonrojo acurrucándose en su hombro mientras gruñía.

-Déjame en paz tú a mi ahora,_le exigió, saboreando su aroma desde su ahora privilegiada posición, Levy siempre olía muy bien, y su aroma y el suyo mezclados le gustaban.

Se separó de ella para ver como se reía de él, la miró con atención, grabando esa dulce imagen es su mente, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse, Levy se apoyó en su pecho, luego se separó y le ofreció una amplia y alegre sonrisa, sus orbes rojas se perdieron en las chocolates, ambos sonrojados, disminuyendo centímetro a centímetro la distancia entre sus labios, cerraron los ojos y justo cuando sus labios se rozaron un ensordecedor sonido les hizo separarse.

-Voy a matar al que haya sido,_murmuró Gajeel, rojo como un tomate, abriendo la puerta, para ver a los más pequeños de la casa en la otra punta del pasillo, ordenándoles dase prisa.

-Creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo,_susurró una tímida peliazul, cuya cara estaba tan roja como el pelo de la novia de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, me he disculpado, así que no me matará, además te has ganado el puesto de hija, no te impondrá ningún castigo,_le contestó con una cálida sonrisa, de esas que guardaba sólo para ella.

 ** _Cocina_**

Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con un muy sonrojado pelirrosa, lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar de la conversación fue una conocida demanda de su padre por nietos, "tú hermano mayor te está dando ejemplo, cuándo le vas a decir a la rubia que la quieres, quiero que vuestros hijos se lleven pocos años como vosotros", esa fue la última palabra de Igneel, la cual provocó un sonrojo en ambos.

-Por fin llegáis, ¿se ha disculpado?,_preguntó con rapidez el patriarca de los Dragneel.

-Si, ya está todo arreglado, no te preocupes Igneel,_le contestó completamente roja, pues el padre del chico que le gustaba había malinterpretado la situación.

-Me alegro, no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, creía que eras mucho más lento para esas cosas la verdad,_lo miró con algo de desaprobación, la pareja se puso completamente roja, y el resto exceptuando a Igneel tenían cara de interrogación.

-Haz el favor de callarte,_medio suplicó el ojirrojo.

-L-lo mejor será cambiar de tema,_suplicó la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Es cierto, ¿cuándo os vais a casar?,_le preguntó, comiendo tranquilamente, Natsu casi se atraganta, los dos menores se reían de su hermano y los dos enamorados seguían sin ser capaces de disminuir su sonrojo.

-¡No estamos saliendo!,_contestaron los dos desesperados, "al menos todavía", pensaron a la vez.

-Qué lenta es la juventud de hoy en día,_se quejó el mayor de la sala, para dar por terminada la comida y retirarse a su despacho, tenía que ordenar unos papeles antes de disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

Los chicos y Levy terminaron de comer en silencio o con pequeñas conversaciones por parte de los dos más pequeños, la pequeña Levy ahora era incapaz de levantar la vista de su plato, el cual terminó con poca dificultad, al igual que Gajeel, que estaba muy pensativo.

-¡Te toca recoger!,_le gritó el pelinegro mayor a un pelirrosa que se intentaba escaquearse,_tenemos un trato, yo cocino y tú limpias, sabes que te he dejado la cocina recogida, sólo tienes que fregar los platos.

-Esta bien,_aceptó con desgana el menor.

-Yo te ayudaré,_le propuso la menor de los McGarden,_así acabaremos antes.

-Le ayudamos nosotros, es un trato,_dijeron a la vez los dos menores de la casa.

 ** _Salón principal_**

Gajeel se dejó caer en el sofá, haciendo caso a su movil por primera vez en horas, tenía mensajes en distintos idiomas, lo que quería decir que sus queridos Mira, Laxus y Juvia querían que les diera señales de vida, suspiró con cansancio al ver un grupo que había montado la amiguita rubia de su hermano.

-Quiere ir al parque de atracciones,_le dijo la peliazul con una gota en la cabeza sentándose a su lado.

-¡No los invoques!,_le tapó la boca con cautela,_esas palabras en esta casa son una bomba de destrucción,_le advirtió.

-L-lo siento,_contestó sonrojada al ver la distancia que los separaba a ambos.

-¿Nunca has estado ahí?,_le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, en ocasiones era algo lento, no se separo ni un centímetro, al contrario, si acaso se acercó más a ella, que no dudó en empujarlo de forma que su cabeza reposara entre sus piernas.

-No,_confesó,_mi hermano prometió llevarme alguna vez, pero entre los congresos y las operaciones, nunca puede, además siempre que Lucy ha dicho de ir ha coincidido con algún viaje o he tenido que hacer alguna otra cosa.

-Entonces iremos,_le dijo con una sonrisa, divertido desde su nueva posición, no se quejaría nunca de lo que le hiciera, sobre todo si no dejaba de acariciarlo y mirarlo de ese modo tan dulce,_hace tiempo que no voy, además tenemos canguro,_le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿A dónde vas a ir tú?,_preguntó la amenazante voz de Igneel, provocando que se levantase algo sonrojado de su privilegiado sitio. **  
**

-De reunión con Natsu y Levy,_le contestó sin dar detalles, algo que era costumbre con el mayor de sus retoños.

-¿¡VAMOS A IR DE VERDAD!?,_preguntaba un emocionado pelirrosa.

-¿A dónde vais a ir, Natsu?,_preguntó su padre con una alegre sonrisa.

-Al parque de atracciones,_contesto con cara de interrogación, después sintió la mirada amenazante de su hermano y automáticamente se tapó la boca, intentando que las palabras que había soltado volvieran a ella y fueran olvidadas por el resto.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!,_saltaron los dos menores a la misma vez hinchando las mejillas, en señal de protesta.

-¡Y YO!,_se quejó Igneel,_¿por qué nunca avisas de los planes divertidos?, aún soy joven para divertirme,_le recordó.

-Pero si no te puedes montar en nada,_en ese momento sus cuatro hijos lo miraban raro, pero el que abrió la boca, como de costumbre fue el ojirojo.

-Te mareas en las atracciones,_le recordaba Natsu.

-Te duele mucho la espalda,_esta vez atacó el peliazul.

-Siempre terminas peleando con alguien, una vez casi nos echan,_lo terminó de hundir el menor de los Redfox.

-Estos hijos me quitan hasta las ganas de vivir,_se quejaba, a la vez que un halo de depresión lo rodeaba.

-No creo que sea para tanto,_lo intentaba consolar la chica de ojos chocolate, recuperada del sonrojo que la presencia inesperada del hombre al que consolaba había supuesto en su diminuto ser.

-Eres la mejor hija que tengo,_lloraba desconsolado, consiguiendo poner celoso al mayor de sus hijos, ese hueco del hombro de la enana era suyo.

-Ya está, ya está,_lo consolaba como podía la peliazul con una gota en la cabeza.

Tras una corta charla, acordaron que irían todos, pero Igneel se encargaría de sus dos hijos menores, además de que tenían que volver pronto para la cena, ya que esa noche su tía iría a visitarlos, cosa que ponía nervioso a Gajeel, se iban a unir ella y su padre, eso se convertiría en su pequeño infierno personal.

Cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación para prepararse, antes de dirigirse al parque de atracciones, Igneel y los dos más pequeños se subían por las paredes, Levy estaba igual o más emocionada que ellos, era la primera vez que iría a un sitio así, por lo cual tuvo una conversación con Lucy en la cual le explicó algunos de los últimos acontecimientos, y entre las dos decidieron ir en pantalón corto, con una camiseta de manga corta, un bikini por las atracciones de agua y por supuesto una chaqueta por si hacía frío.

 _ **Entrada**_

-¡GAJEEL SAL DE UNA VEZ DE LA COCINA!,_le gritaba Igneel desde la puerta.

-¡ESTOY TERMINANDO!,_le contestó en el mismo tono,_puedes adelantarte y ponerte en la cola Gray esta ahí, al parecer hoy hay un espectáculo de magia o algo así, date prisa,_le medio ordeno, saliendo con una cesta llena de comida y una mochila negra.

-Vale, nosotros nos vamos,_le dijo alzando un pulgar, para pitar y salir a una velocidad un poco superior a la permitida.

-Natsu cierra la puerta, enana tu conmigo, vamos a por el coche, ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA DEJADO AHÍ MI COCHE!,_gritó como un loco.

-¡ES NUESTRO COCHE!,_gritó el mayor de los Dragneel, guardando su copia de las llaves.

-Igneel tenía prisa y lo sacó,_le explicó rápidamente la peliazul.

-Ese viejo loco,_murmuró para meter las cosas en el maletero.

-¡No me ignores!,_se quejó el pelirrosa.

-Cuando volvamos vamos volver a practicar, ¿vale?,_le preguntó a un ojiverde, que ahora lucía una sonrisa y se había puesto voluntariamente en la parte de atrás.

 _ **Magnolia, casa de los Heartfilia**_

-Ojala a mi también me pasaran esas cosas con Natsu,_decía una aburrida, triste y algo cabreada rubia en la puerta de su mansión, esperaba a que por fin llegase su transporte.

La brisa cálida en la que se había convertido el viento de esa mañana le revolvió su rubio cabello, el cual le llegaba a la cintura, respiró el dulce aroma de las rosas del jardín que en ese momento la envolvieron, suspiró y se puso en pié ahí estaba el coche que la llevaría a su destino, en su interior, posiblemente, se encontraban unas de las pocas personas sin las cuales su vida estaría completamente vacía.

-Te toca aguantar a mi hermano,_le dijo con una sonrisa divertida el pelinegro.

-Lo llevo aguantando más tiempo que tú,_le recordó la rubia sacándole la lengua.

-Tranquila, te visitaremos en el manicomio, cuando te lleven,_le dijo para reír con sorna antes de coger la salida a la autopista, para ir derechos al parque de atracciones.

-No digas eso,_le regañaba Levy en vano, Lucy echaba fuego por la boca y era completamente ignorada, por todos menos por el pelirrosa, que la miraba algo sonrojado.

 _ **Parque de atracciones Blue Pegasus**_

Por fin llegaron a su destino, Gajeel aparcó el coche, dejándolos a ellos en la entrada, a todos menos a su enana, que insistió en acompañarlo.

-No hacía falta, ahora vas a tener que andar mucho,_le regañó.

-No me importa,_insistió ella,_es injusto que encima de que nos traes tengas que ir a la cola tu solo.

-No pasaba nada por eso, venga date prisa o terminaran por llamarnos al movil a ambos,_le aseguro.

-Está bien,_asintió y ambos aligeraron el paso hasta finalmente llegar a la cola junto al resto.

-¿Por qué tardamos tanto?,_preguntaba un ya más que desesperado Igneel.

-Porque somos muchos papá, necesitan controlar que no se cuela nadie,_le volvía a explicar por quinta vez el mayor de sus retoños, con una mano en la cabeza, intentando controlarse, menos mal que la enana estaba a su lado relajándolo.

-Esa cola va mucho más rápido,_se quejaba el progenitor de los Dragneel.

-Porque es para los pases VIP,_le explicaba la rubia,_valen mucho más que la entrada, con ellos no se hacen colas ni nada.

-¿Y qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?, venga yo os invito, lo que sea por no aguantar una cola más,_decía desesperado.

-¡No es necesario Igneel!,_se quejaban Levy, Lucy y Gray.

-Siempre hace lo que le da la gana, no sirve de nada que le digáis nada,_les aseguró Gajeel.

Después de apenas cinco minutos más de espera tenían unas hermosas pulseras doradas para los chicos, rojas para las chicas y negras para Igneel y los más pequeños, todas adornadas de pequeños pegasos, que volaban con sus alas extendidas.

-Son las cuatro y media, a las siente y media en la puerta de la entrada,_les ordeno a los chicos antes de dirigirse a la parte infantil con los más pequeños,_sonrió cogiendo de la mano a cada uno de sus pequeños, uno a cada lado, dejándose arrastrar por las demandas de ambos.

-¡Qué vergüenza de hombre!,_se quejaba Natsu.

-Casi se pelea con la dependienta por querer la pulsera negra,_se lamentaba el mayor de los hermanos.

-No ha sido para tanto, sois unos exagerados,_los medio consolaba la rubia.

-Es verdad, no le pegaba con la camisa,_se rió Gray, las cosas del padre de sus amigos no tenían límites.

-¡No te rías de él!,_lo regañó Levy,_Igneel ha sido muy amable al invitarnos, tenemos poco tiempo, así que mejor vamos a centrarnos en conseguir un mapa.

-¿Un mapa?,_preguntó extrañada Lucy.

-¿Nunca has estado en el parque?,_preguntó esa vez el ojinegro.

-Pu-pues no,_contestó avergonzada.

-La enana y yo vamos a por el dichoso mapa, esto ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine, vosotros id a la montaña rusa, la nueva, la pusieron antes de que me fuera y tengo que probarla,_indicó el pelinegro de ojos carmesí, consiguiendo el asentimiento de todos.

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró prácticamente al puesto de información, por otra parte los otros tres hablaban animadamente, con la diferencia de que Gray les dejaba a los otros dos algo de intimidad, dejando que su amigo pasara algo de tiempo con la chica que le gustaba, quizás algún día cuando él encontrase a alguien se lo haría cobrar.

-¡No te quedes detrás Gray, si llegan antes que nosotros tendré que aguantar una riña de Gajeel!,_se quejaba el pelirrosa.

-¡Ya voy!,_gritó molesto, para chocarse con una chica y tirarla al suelo, se había perdido en su mente más de lo que pensaba.

-Juvia lo siente, no miraba por donde iba,_respondió la peliazul que se encontraba en el suelo, cuyos ojos se volvieron corazones al observar al pelinegro que la había tirado al suelo.

-Lo siento, la culpa es mía,_le dijo con cierta vergüenza Fullbuster, ofreciéndole su mano.

Mientras una extraña corriente eléctrica recorría la espalda de Gray, el otro pelinegro y la otra peliazul corrían a toda prisa en dirección a la montaña rusa, ella reía contra la espalda del ojirojo, el cual la había cargado para que no se perdiera, ya que según él "había mucha gente y ella era demasiado pequeña".

-¿Qué harán esos tres parados ahí?,_le preguntó a la chica que sonreía algo sonrojada en su espalda.

-No lo sé hay una chica en el suelo, supongo que se ha chocado con Gray, la esta ayudando a levantarse, ¿pasa algo?,_le preguntó, ya que había parado en seco y la miraba por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué se siente al ser alta de golpe, enana?,_preguntó para recibir pequeños gritos de rabia y golpes en su espalda.

-¡Para, para!, estoy herido, ¿no?,_le recordó, provocando que parase de golpe y se disculpara ocultando un sonrojo contra su espalda, le encantaba el olor de ese chico, todo de él la volverían completamente loca.

Camino hasta aproximarse al grupo, una vez que llegaron la figura de la chica se le hizo muy familiar, en un principio pensó que sería imposible que fuera ella, ya que supuestamente estaría en Alaska, pero al acercarse más estuvo seguro, era ella, la estudiante de intercambio que se le pego como una lapa en Alemania, ya que se hicieron muy cercanos en muy poco tiempo, ¿por qué no lo había avisado?

-¿Ga-gajeel?,_preguntó la peliazul más alta soltando la mano del chico al que tenía electrificado y fijándose en el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué no me avisas?,_le preguntó algo molesto, bajando a Levy de sus espaldas y preparándose para el impacto, Juvia a penas tardó tres segundos en saltar sobre él para abrazarlo y decirle mil cosas en otro idioma.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que hablan?,_preguntó un algo mosqueado Gray.

-Ni idea, al que se le dan bien los idiomas es a Gajeel y a Levy, respondió la rubia, ambos miraron a la peliazul que negó en señal de no entender nada.

-A ver escucharme ella es Juvia Loxar, estudia biología marina, estuvo de intercambio en Alemania, convivió conmigo y con unos amigos durante seis meses, es la amiga de Mira de la que os hable_se la presentó con rapidez.

-Juvia está encantanda de conocer a los amigos de Gajeel,_saludó con una elegante reverencia.

-Ellos son mi hermano pequeño Natsu, la coneja, la enana y el exhibicionista,_los presentó uno por uno.

-Me llamo Lucy, ella es Levy y el Gray,_le indicó la rubia sus nombres, consiguiendo unos susurros en alemán por parte de la peliazul hacia el moreno que asintió.

-¿Te quieres quedar con nosotros?,_le preguntó una amable peliazul, con una sonrisa, Juvia sonrió y asintió, esa era la chica que le gustaba a su hermano, al menos, eso era para ella eso era Gajeel.

-Juvia se pasará todo el día con vosotros._les dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Gajeel se acercó a ella y le susurró algo en el oído, consiguiendo que se sonrojara ligeramente mientras él estallaba en una carcajada, después se acercó a Levy y le pidió el mapa, así decidirían en que atracciones se montarían antes de ir al coche a comer o de regresar al punto de partida.

Una vez llegaron a la montaña rusa, se sentaron con sus respectivos acompañantes, Natsu enganchó a su rubia favorita que gustosa lo seguía hasta el fin del mundo, Gajeel iba obviamente con su enana, ya que según él necesitaba a alguien fuerte para no salir volando por lo diminuta que era, así que a Gray le tocaba ir al lado de una muy sonrojada Juvia.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas?,_le preguntó al verla muy nerviosa el rey de los exhibicionistas.

-Ju-Juvia tienes miedo a las atracciones fuertes,_le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Para que te subes a esta?,_le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Juvia quería probar,_le confesó,_¿a Gray le gustan las atracciones fuetes?,_le preguntó, con el tono carmesí aún en las mejillas.

-Si, verás como a ti también te terminan gustándote,_le dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Juvia montase en su particular atracción de fantasía.

La montaña se puso en marcha, provocando gritos y risas por igual, después de esa fueron a otra y a otra, terminaron en unas atracciones que daban cientos de vueltas y saltos, columpios giratorios, coches de choque que provocaron sonoras peleas entre los tres chicos, las chicas mientras se montaron en atracciones más suaves y tranquilas, para después encontrarse en el que sería el punto clave antes de comer, la casa del terror, famosa en toda la ciudad.

-¿Os vais a echar atrás?,_preguntó un pelirrosa con la ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, ¿qué pasa hermanito?, ¿esperando a que alguien se raje?,_le preguntó Gajeel chocando su frente con la de su hermano.

-Claro que no, puedo entrar solo,_se le encaró, iniciando una pelea.

-¿Siempre están así?,_le preguntó la rubia a su mejor amiga, la cual asintió.

-Juvia creia que los hermanos no peleaban,_dijo extrañada mirando la discusión.

-Estos se pasan la vida entre gritos y golpes,_le dijo un desinteresado chico de hielo, pero lo cierto es que no le había quitado ojo de encima.

-¡Halla paz!,_insistió Levy, separándolos.

-Haces lo que ella dice,_se burlaba el mayor de los Dragneel.

-Si, es que ella tiene más sentido común,_le dijo con indiferencia, dirigiéndose a la entrada de los pases VIP.

-O-oye Natsu, yo no estoy muy segura de entrar ahí dentro,_le avisó la rubia, que se había puesto azul de miedo.

-No te preocupes, Lucy, estaré contigo todo el rato, no dejaré que te pase nada,_le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa cogiéndole de la mano, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambos, cosa que no paso por alto en ninguno de los presentes pero lo ignoraron.

-Gajeel, a mi no me gusta demasiado la oscuridad, mejor os espero fuera,_preguntaba una pequeña y temblorosa peliazul.

-No, tú no te separes de mi, es mejor enfrentar tus miedos, enana, confía en mi_contestó con algo de indiferencia, pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Ju-juvia puede quedarse con Gray?,_preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos la chica de orbes celestes.

-Si no te gusta no hace falta que vengas, pero puedes cogerte a mi si te da miedo,_no había terminado su frase cuando la peliazul se había enganchado de su brazo, con un sonrojo en ambos y una sonrisa amplia en ella, al final si hizo bien en comprar ese pase más caro.

El trayecto de la casa del terror fue una auténtica agonía para la rubia, que prácticamente iba enganchada de Natsu en todo el recorrido, siendo el pelirrosa prácticamente inmune a la mayoría de los sustos. Delante de ellos, Levy se escondía en la espalda del ojirojo, no quería ver absolutamente nada, ya no le importaba el mundo, eso no le gustaba, ante el miedo, finalmente fue cogida en brazos con él terminando el recorrido como una princesa. Por otro lado, Gray era asfixiado por una asustadiza y tierna Juvia, que lo abrazaba y estrujaba para sentirse más segura.

-Lucy me ha dado una paliza a golpes,_se quejaba Natsu,_eres casi más bruta que Gajeel.

-Eres un exagerado,_se quejaba la rubia hinchando los mofletes.

-Juvia siente haber hecho daño a Gray,_se disculpaba la bióloga.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, ¿te ha gustado?,_le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, consiguiendo una afirmación y una tierna sonrisa por parte de la chica que caminaba a su lado.

-Puedes soltarme, ¿sabes?,_le dijo mientras ocultaba un dulce sonrojo en su pecho la menor de los McGarden.

-Aún estás temblando, no sabía que le tenías tanto pánico, lo siento, Lev,_le susurró aumentando su sonrojo.

Gajeel se dirigió con una peliazul en brazos al coche, para recoger la comida y comer en las zonas destinadas, el resto fueron a coger mesa mientras los observaban, al llegar dispusieron todo, como de costumbre, el ojirojo había preparado comida para 10 personas, a todos se les convirtieron los ojos en estrellas, la cocina del mayor de los Redfox era famosa y era la mejor.

-Juvia puede hacer una pregunta,_se dirigió al que consideraba su hermano que asintió y la miró extrañado,_¿Gajeel y Levy son pareja?,_preguntó consiguiendo un fuerte sonrojo por parte de la pareja.

-N-no, somos amigos,_dijo con rapidez una tímida peliazul.

-Qué cosas preguntas de vez en cuando,_suspiró el ojirojo con pesadez, evitando la mirada de la chica que estaba sonrojada a su lado.

-Hacen buena pareja,_dijo con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo, consiguiendo que con ella se sonrojase también el otro pelinegro.

-Mejor vamos a seguir,_interrumpió la rubia.

-Es verdad, aún tenemos que probar las atracciones de agua antes de irnos,_insisrió el pelirrosa, arrastrando con la mano a la chica de ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

-¡No corras tanto, Natsu!,_le regañó Gajeel.

-Vamos nosotros también, tenemos que mojarnos antes de hacer la digestión,_se animo la peliazul amante del agua, arrastrando a Gray en el proceso, ya que se había convertido en su compañero de atracciones, a pesar de la vergüenza, el chico de hielo estaba encantado.

-Oye enana, mejor nos damos prisa nosotros también,_le sugirió una vez que terminaron de recoger las cosas.

-Si, pero, es algo tarde, ¿no estaremos mojados para montarnos en el coche?,_le preguntó algo insegura.

-Tú eres muy diminuta, seguro que te secas rápido, además hemos traído ropa de recambio, no te preocupes por eso y date prisa,_le contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

Aprovecharon para dejar las cosas en el coche y salieron corriendo hacia la cola, como no era gran cosa y tenían preferencia entraron con rapidez, aunque tuvieron que escuchar unas cuantas quejas por parte del pelirrosa, tras recorrer absolutamente todas las atracciones de agua, que eran las últimas que les quedaban, se fueron a recoger las cosas al coche para cambiarse.

-Vamos a llegar a tiempo por los pelos, si llegamos tarde el viejo me cortará la cabeza,_les decía el mayor de los Redfox a la vez que les hacía aligerar el paso.

-Gajeel, llegamos de sobra, por favor, vamos a darle al martillo, no hay cola,_le suplicaba el ojiverde.

-Pero si no tienes fuerza,_le aseguraba un muy divertido Fullbuster.

-Tengo más que tú,_se le enfrentó el pelirrosa.

-Vale mocosos, vamos a hacer una parada, solo una tirada y nos vamos, ¿vale?,_les informó con un tono peligroso que Juvia conocía muy bien, por los enfrentamientos de hombría que tenían el y Laxus, los cuales casi siempre ganaba el rubio.

-¿Qué es el martillo?,_preguntaron ambas peliazules a la vez, para estallar las tres chicas en una carcajada, dejando a los chicos pelear por su hombría en uno de los puestecitos.

-Es un juego para medir la fuerza, tienes que dar con el martillo en el circulo, cuando más fuerte des más sube esa flecha roja, según la altura te llevas distintos premios, si tocas la campana te llevas un peluche gigante,_dijo con emoción la rubia para darle ánimos a su chico favorito.

Levy se fijó en un extraño y a la vez bonito oso de peluche de grandes proporciones, de un color crema, tenía un hermoso lazo color rojo y una tierna mirada.

-¿Así que el oso del lazo rojo?,_le preguntó una voz que conocía a sus espaldas,_es más grande que tú, enana,_le dijo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y un sonrojo por parte de ella.

Era el turno del mayor de los Dragneel, dio un fuerte golpe, consiguiendo 890 puntos dentro de la escala de 1000, obteniendo como obsequio un peluche a escoger, que fue destinado para la rubia, un gracioso y peculiar peluche en forma de muñeco de nieve fue su elección.

Después de él le toco al chico de hielo, que consiguió 890 puntos, al igual que su rival, quedando empatados y aumentando la disputa entre ambos, se acercó a la pelizul de pelo largo y le entregó un peluche, un hermoso delfín emperador, en una versión mona que le encantó, pero ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias, ya que la conversación entre ambos aumento, al igual que los latidos del corazón de la chica de ojos azules.

Por último fue el turno de Gajeel, que le dio un rápido y fuerte golpe, haciendo sonar la campana y callando a los otros dos, que lo miraban con la rabia en sus ojos, al contrario el ojirojo tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, competir con Laxus era harina de otro costal, así que eso no había sido nada realmente, le pidió al dueño el peluche que le había encantado a su diminuta peliazul.

-¿Puedes con él?,_le preguntó divertido, consiguiendo unos murmullos y unas mejillas hinchadas de aire y sonrojadas.

-Eres idiota, Eisen,_le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, en un murmullo.

-Oye no me llames así,_se quejó, para dirigir de nuevo al grupo hacia la entrada, lugar donde habían quedado.

Igneel los estaba esperando, también cargado de diversos premios que habían conseguido en los distintos juegos, tanto el como los pequeños de la casa, se despidieron de Gray y Juvia, la cual estaba hospedada en un apartamento cerca de donde vivía el pelinegro, cosa que Gajeel aprovechó para que su "hermana" disfrutase de la compañía de ese chico tan frío que le había gustado.

-¿Te ha ganado tu hermano?,_preguntó un divertido Igneel a un pelirrosa que estaba de morros.

-Si, vamos 1-0,_dijo con fuego en su mirada,_la próxima vez le ganaré yo,_dijo con orgullo, consiguiendo unas carcajadas por parte de su padre.

-¿Para quién es el oso?,_preguntó con picardía, dejando a su querido hijo hablando en privacidad con la heredera Heartfilia que lo intentaba animar.

-Es de la enana,_respondió algo brusco, ya que sabía por donde iba su padre.

-¿Has llegado a tocar la campana del martillo?,_le preguntó a la peliazul.

-No, me lo ha conseguido Gajeel,_contestó con timidez, sintiendo la mirada del ojirrojo en su nuca.

-Vaya, vaya,_dijo divertido,_mi coche está ahí, os quiero en menos de media hora en casa, conduce con cabeza,_le dijo, para revolverle el pelo y sonreír alejándose con los dos menores.

-Ese viejo es terrible, sólo nos hace pasar vergüenza,_murmuraba Gajeel.

-Pero es divertido en cierto modo, ¿no?,_preguntó la peliazul que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Se te está pegando de él,_le medio regañó dándole un pequeño codazo, cosa que no pasó por alto la rubia, que iba detrás de morros, por culpa de cierto pelirrosa.

Llegaron al cocha y metieron las cosas en el maletero, dejando sentado en la parte del medio el enorme peluche de oso, que separaba a unos peleados Lucy y Natsu, que realmente no sabía que había hecho y estaba frustrado consigo mismo, el ojirrojo arrancó y se puso en marcha, si salían sin problemas de colas, podía darle otra pequeña clase de conducir a su hermano después de dejar a la rubia en su casa.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la sexta parte, más larga que la última, aunque debido a que quería subirla a tiempo y los exámenes que he tenido no la he revisado muy bien, perdón por los posibles 1000 errores. ;D**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099, a Crispy Silverquill y a .7; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12, a Crispy Silverquill y a .7 de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Asia12: Muchas, muchas gracias, si hada le va como anillo al dedo, me alegro que te guste el cap, y espero que este también te vaya gustando ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Creo, sólo creo que este cap te va a gustar, porque tiene mucho salseo (si, lo sé, no ha beso, pero hay salseo), la verdad es que estoy pensando en ponerle Kurogane, porque no hay manera de que dé con algo mejor, aún así tengo dos semanas para pensar el mote, que ya va siendo hora, me alegro mucho de que te** **guste el cap y me digas esas cosas tan asdhfalfhalo, en serio, me subes la moral de una manera..., bueno te dejo tranquila e intentaré entregar los cap a tiempo n.n**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Mi pequeña estudiante, que presión llevas encima, no te preocupes, que yo también llevo una señora racha, pensé en tenerlo a tiempo, lo tenía en el móvil, todo escrito, se me rompió y lo he tenido que reescribir (llora con** **sufrimiento), pero bueno, al menos tengo el consuelo de que mañana cuando llegues a tu casa después de tus examenes vas a poder leerme y darte una alegría (o querer matarme porque no te guste el cap, faltas de ortografía, desorden, etc... XD), tú madre me comprende, los disléxicos lo valemos, jajaja, espero que tus examenes te salgan de lujo, MUCHA SUERTE Y... CAMBIO Y CORTO (hace ritual para que los apruebe todos y siga escribiendo sus RECOMENDADÍSIMAS historias).**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Sigo MUY, MUY, MUY desesperada con esta:**

 **¿Qué mote le pondrá Levy a Gajeel?, en serio, sigo dándole vueltas y vueltas...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces, sobre todo cuando no tengo tiempo ni de revisar, ni de respirar, ni de vivir.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	8. Chapter 8: Reencuentros

**Hola mis queridos lectores, he llegado tarde como no esperaba, pero os compensare con algo más de salseo y la introducción de nuevos personajes, para que podáis divertiros mucho más.**

 **A pesar de las vacaciones me las he apañado para estar bastante más liada de lo que en el fondo me gustaría, se que llego bastante tarde, pero espero que os guste, a partir de ahora intentaré subir los cap más seguidos hasta terminar estos fanfic y empezar otros ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la octava parte de una historia GaLe, no sabría como definir esta parte, pero habrá mucho más salseo para la próxima n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 8: REENCUENTROS**

Después de pisar el acelerador más de lo debido, llegaron al descampado, en el que Natsu llegó porfin a meter segunda y incluso llegó a meter tercera, con la supervisión de su hermano y los nervios por su seguridad por parte de Levy.

-Se lo tengo que contar a Lucy,_decía el pelirrosa emocionado desde la parte de detrás de su coche.

-¿No dices que no le vas a volver a hablar?,_le preguntó divertido el pelinegro, conduciendo algo más rápido de lo debido.

-¡Es verdad!, ¿ahora que hago?,_preguntaba desesperado el ojiverde.

-No sé lo que le has hecho, pídele perdón y ya está,_le aconsejó el mayor,_¿cómo vamos de tiempo?,_le preguntó a Levy.

-Llegamos casi 10 minutos tarde,_suspiró la peliazul, consiguiendo que los dos hermanos se pusieran pálidos.

-Nos va a matar, sobre todo a mi,_dijo un derrotado Eisen.

-No te preocupes, yo os defiendo,_les sonrió la peliazul.

 _ **Casa Igneel, Redfox**_

Metió el coche en el garaje, dejándole a su hermano como cargo las cosas del maletero y a la peliazul un oso de peluche más grande que su cuerpo.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!,_dijo una voz que Natsu conocía muy bien y lo hizo temblar, su padre daba miedo, pero esa mujer, esa mujer era otra historia.

-Hola tía,_dijo con una sonrisa, completamente pálido, si los recibía ella su padre estaría en problemas, su tía tenía otra política de disciplina que incluía no ser un..., como Igneel, digamos.

-Igneel me ha contado algunas cosas, está reflexionando en el baño con tus hermanos pequeños,_le dijo su tía con una mueca de desaprobación,_¿quién es ella?,_preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras analizaba a la peliazul.

-Creía que mi padre te había contado algunas cosas,_sonrió Gajeel, que apareció en el momento justo,_bienvenida a casa.

-Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿te has formalizado?,_le preguntó sorprendida, desde luego, su querido Igneel no la preparaba del todo para las cosas, la última vez que había visto a Gajeel con el pelo corto era un crío.

-Algo así, ella es Levy, una amiga, se queda aquí unos días mientras su hermano está en conferencias importantes,_le resumió a su manera.

-Levy, que nombre tan bonito, yo soy la tía de los cuatro desastres que conoces, puedes llamarme Grandeeney,_la saludo con un abrazo y una sonrisa, había oído hablar en ocasiones de esa mujer, todo cosas buenas y seguramente.

-Encantada, puede llamarme Levy,_la saludo con algo de timidez, sonrosada pensando en que le habría contado Igneel.

Levy la observo mientras regañaba a Natsu por su falta de modales y a Gajeel por igual, según ella la había recibido como a un enemigo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como le revolvía el pelo a ambos hermanos como si fueran niños pequeños, Grandeeney era una mujer destacable, su larga cabellera blanca y sus llamativos ojos azules, junto a su perfecta figura además de la edad y gran gusto por la ropa la hacían una mujer increíble.

-Vuestras primas vendrán en un rato, tenían clase de alemán, quizás puedas ayudarle un poco, Eisen,_le sonrió mientras les invitaba a todos a entrar al interior.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!,_se quejó Gajeel.

-Sigues teniendo mal humor, eso no cambiará nunca, estáis los tres empapados, mejor daros una ducha y vestiros, algo elegante,_agrego para "matar" con la mirada a sus dos sobrinos,_vamos a salir a cenar fuera, al centro,_les informó, para volver a la sala a repasar seguramente algún informe, una mujer trabajadora, fuerte y digna.

 _ **Habitación de Gajeel**_

-Gajeel, ¿puedo entrar?,_preguntaba un insistente pelirrosa en la puerta, aporreándola sin parar.

-Entra, entra y para de dar golpes,_le regañó,_aún no te has duchado, ¿es que quieres que esa mujer nos mate o algo peor?,_le preguntó, provocando un escalofrío en ambos.

-Tú tienes el pelo mojado,_le regañaba ahora el menor de los dos deshaciéndose de los castigos que habían pasado por su mente.

-¡Lo tuyo es peor que lo mío!, anda dúchate y vístete,_le ordenó mientras seguía peleando con el nudo de su corbata.

-Es que no se que ponerme, déjame algo, tú tienes ropa formal, yo no, papá me va a matar,_lloriqueaba.

-Mi ropa te queda algo grande, hagamos una cosa, te duchas en mi cuarto y yo te busco algo en el tuyo, seguro que tienes algo que no te quieres poner,_suspiró, dándose por vencido con la corbata y viendo como el ojiverde invadía su espacio vital.

 _ **Habitación Levy**_

-Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien, no tengo nada elegante que ponerme Lucy,_lloriqueaba al teléfono, ya se había duchado y medio secado el pelo.

-Estate tranquila, seguro que tienes algo, ¿has mirado bien?,_le preguntó.

-Pues claro que he mirado bien, tengo ropa bonita, pero nada elegante, nunca he tenido ningún evento de alto nivel y tampoco metería ropa de ese estilo en mi maleta, ¿qué voy a hace Lu?,_preguntaba desesperada en busca de consuelo.

-Primero de todo calmarte, te pongas lo que te pongas para él estará bien, así escoge algo que sea bonito y sencillo, todo lo sencillo es elegante, ¿no?, además con un recogido y los accesorios adecuados seguro que vas bien,_hablaba con calma la rubia, aunque estaba emocionada y nerviosa por su amiga.

-Está bien haré lo que pueda,_suspiró con pesadez para sobresaltarse por un estruendo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Levy?!,_preguntaba una preocupada rubia.

-No te preocupes, es el timbre de la habitación, una larga historia, ya te contaré como me va, hablamos por mensajes, tengo que colgar,_dijo apresurada y colgó antes de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-Aún no estoy lista, ¿quién es?,_preguntó abriendo apenas un centímetro la puerta.

-Tranquila, soy Grandeeney, tengo una cosa para ti, a tu edad yo no metía un vestido elegante en la maleta, seguro que tu tampoco,_le sonrió,_¿puedo pasar?

-Cl-claro,_contestó con timidez, mientras agradecía al cielo haberse puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

-Estoy segura de que es tu talla, espero que te guste,_le dijo mostrándole un hermoso vestido blanco de gasa, sencillo, de una sola tiranta, con falda de vuelo y una cinta color crema en la cintura, era simplemente precioso.

-Es muy bonito, pero, no, no puedo aceptarlo,_negó con rapidez.

-Un 36, ese es tu número de zapatos, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó mientras tecleaba, en su teléfono consiguiendo un asentimiento atónito por parte de la peliazul,_perfecto, entonces también acerté, mi secretaria me debe un par de favores,_le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, vamos ve al baño y termina de arreglarte, trabajo en la industria de la moda, soy diseñadora, nos regalan telas y vestidos, el que llevarás saldrá en mi próxima temporada, serás la primera en darme su opinión,_le confesó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo?,_le preguntó con lago de duda la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Hacía años que no veía a ese mocoso tan alegre y tan lleno de vida, mi sobrino lo ha pasado muy mal en el pasado, pero tú has sido la única en conseguir que ese dolor se quede atrás, para mi la familia es muy importante, es mi forma de darte la bienvenida a mi familia, lo he visto en tus ojos, estás enamorada de él, ¿no?,_le preguntó abiertamente, consiguiendo que se pusiera roja como un tomate y provocara la risa en la mayor de la estancia,_me lo tomaré como un sí, sabes siempre he querido impresionar a ese cabeza hueca, espero que tú y ese vestido lo consigáis, venga date prisa, te espero abajo, mis hijas llegarán pronto, estoy deseando de que las conozcas, seguro que os lleváis bien.

-Muchas gracias, pero, ¿cómo sabía mi talla?,_le preguntó con curiosidad, hasta ahora no me había visto.

-Confía en mi querida, es mejor que eso siga siendo un secreto, pero si te vale como pista, al padre de tu "futuro marido" le emocionaba presumir de "nuera",_le sonrió para salir del cuarto y dejarle aún más intimidad,_nos vemos abajo,_informó antes de cerrar la puerta, consiguiendo que a Levy le ardiesen las mejillas.

Esa mujer, su familiaridad, por un segundo se imaginaba que su madre le diría algo parecido, suspiró y se metió en el baño de nuevo a arreglarse a toda prisa, luego se hizo una foto y se la paso a Lucy, consiguiendo la completa aprobación de la rubia y mucha suerte para su cena.

 _ **Salón principal**_

-¿Vas a pasar revista?,_le preguntaba Igneel a la otra mayor de la sala, por alguna razón su cara estaba algo hinchada.

-Por supuesto, aunque primero dejaré que mis hijas los saluden,_le contestó revisando su traje y desconectado su teléfono, nadie la molestaría, no esa noche, era una noche para estar con su familia, además el día siguiente era domingo y no tendría que molestarse en trabajar, a no ser que pasara una catástrofe universal.

 ** _Segunda planta_**

 ** _Habitación de Gajeel_**

-Bueno ya estás, ¿no?,_le preguntaba un ya cansado Gajeel a su hermano menor.

-Si, voy a secarme y me visto, ¿vas a por Levy?, igual aún está desnuda,_soltó con fingida inocencia.

-Mejor vístete y sécate, le mandaré un mensaje,_le respondió completamente rojo.

-Gajeel, primero te secas y luego te vistes, se te está lleno la cabeza, ¿tienes calor o algo?, estás rojo,_le decía esta vez con picardía.

-¡CÁLLATE!,_estalló el mayor, e iba a seguir esta vez dándole golpes pero unos tímidos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron.

-Serán Lily y Happy, ya les abro yo, estás imaginando cosas raras,_saltó exasperado el pelirrosa.

-Espera y si es Levy,_le informó, pero ya era tarde, el idiota de su hermano menor había abierto la puerta.

-Gajeel, ¿puedes...?,_a partir de ahí la peliazul perdió la voz, se puso completamente roja y se escondió detrás de sus manos dando la espalda a un Natsu casi completamente desnudo, sino fuera por una toalla.

-¡TERMINA DE SECARTE Y VESTIRTE!,_le dijo un medio ausente Gajeel que se había despistado hormonalmente ante una imagen de su peliazul con la cremallera del vestido a medio subir.

 _ **Segunda planta. Pasillo**_

-L-lo siento mucho,_se disculpaba al notar como le subía la cremallera y le hacía una moña.

-El idiota de mi hermano es el que lo debe de sentir,_dijo con algo de rabia y celos,_¿estás bien?,_le preguntó aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si, no te preocupes,_le contestó con una sonrisa dándose la vuelta y enfrentándose a él cara a cara.

No supo en que momento pasó, pero se había perdido por completo en esas orbes marrones, apenas adornadas con algo de maquillaje, esa enana era hermosa, era única e incomparable, y su sonrisa, maldita sea, solo con eso conseguía que su corazón fuera a 1000 por segundo.

-¿Pa-pasa algo?,_preguntó algo preocupada, no era normal en el ojirrojo estar tan pasmado, aunque ella tampoco es que estuviera más atenta.

-E-esto, estás, te queda muy bien, Lev,_respondió torpemente con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-A ti también, es la primera vez que te veo con traje,_le respondió divertida.

-Gracias, pero no es algo que me encante llevar, no son nada cómodos,_le respondió con sinceridad.

-Se nota, si te quedas quieto te arreglo ese desastre que te has hecho en la corbata,_consiguió chasquido y un bufido de su parte, pero se quedó quieto y se dejó hacer.

Le gustaba, maldita fuera su suerte, esa enana lo iba a volver loco, sino la miraba mientras sus diminutas manos trabajaban justo bajo su cuello malo, pero si la miraba peor, veía sus labios entreabiertos, su cara de concentración y le entraban ganas de besarla, maldita fuera su suerte, no le podía robar un beso de esa manera, no sería justo, ni normal tampoco, además, ¿cómo iba a darle solo uno?, una vez que empezara nada ni nadie lo podrían parar.

Tenía que concentrarse, eso es, se trataba de concentrarse en el nudo, no seguir subiendo por su cuello, ni fijarse en sus labios, ¿llegaría si se ponía de puntillas gracias a la plataforma de sus tacones?, no, no, no, no debía de calcular eso, no solo porque era una chica de letras, sino porque ella le estaba ayudando, además con lo orgulloso que era, ¿cómo le iba a robar un beso?, seguro que la terminaría odiando por eso.

-Muy bien, ya está,_le dijo, dándole el último apretón, de modo que una de sus finas manos quedaron cerca de su cuello, un tirón hacia abajo y podría besarlo, pensó.

-Muchas gracias, enana,_le respondió, mientras que en su mente solo podía pensar en lo sexy que se vería en la misma situación pero con menos ropa, desde luego estaba empezando a enfermar.

Con cuidado sin moverse de la posición le apartó con delicadeza uno de sus rebeldes mechones azules, que se empeñaba en oponerse al sencillo recogido que se había hecho, era diminuta y sin embargo conseguía hacerlo temblar en todos los sentidos, ella se puso un poco más de puntillas, cosa que le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, casi una burla cariñosa, consiguiendo que le diera un tirón de la corbata, a modo de regaño silencioso, apenas lo separaban unos milímetros, cuando un grito los sacó de su momento.

-¡DAROS PRISA EN BAJAR O SE NOS PASARÁ LA RESERVA!,_gritaba un frustrado Igneel, al que le había caído una regañona por su inapropiada camiseta roja y corbata negra como su traje, lo peor del conjunto, los zapatos, rojos como la camisa y de charol.

-Me-mejor nos damos prisa,_susurraba una muy roja peliazul.

-Si, voy, voy a por el idiota de mi hermano, ve bajando tú,_le contestó muerto de vergüenza y maldiciendo a su familia, o conseguía un momento a solas con ella sin nadie, o no podría besarla en la vida.

 _ **Salón principal**_

-Perdón por el retraso, Gajeel y Natsu bajan enseguida,_lo disculpó Levy, entrando en el salón con algo de timidez, llamando la atención de todos.

-No te preocupes, mientras vayan decentes pueden tardar lo que quieran,_le contestó la peliblanca mayor con una sonrisa.

-Levy, ¡estás guapísima!,_la admiraba el peliazul.

-Es verdad, te queda muy bien ese vestido,_la felicitaba el pelinegro menor.

-Muchas gracias,_les agradeció algo sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, menos aún a ser el centro de atención.

-¡Vas a arrasar esta noche, pequeña McGarden!,_le decía un aún algo mareado Igneel, cuya cara estaba aún más hinchada que antes y a duras penas la enfocaba con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Se encuentra bien?,_preguntó preocupada.

-Oh, no te preocupes querida, tiene la cabeza muy dura, voy a presentarte a mis hijas, ellas son Wendy,_dijo señalando a la mayor, cuyo cabello era de un azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono castaño similar al suyo,_y Charle,_señalo a la menor de sus retoños, la cual se parecía mucho más a ella con el pelo blanco y los ojos como los de su hermana,_niñas ella es Levy McGarden, una amiga de vuestros primos,_les decía con una dulce sonrisa.

-Encantada,_dijeron las dos niñas a la vez en una coordinación que le recordaba a ciertos habitantes de la casa.

-Yo también estoy encantada de conoceros, sois muy guapas,_les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mu-muchas gracias,_contestó la mayor con timidez.

-Tú también eres muy guapa,_la alabó la menor.

Las tres chicas se enfrascaron en una conversación cuando al fin bajaron los chicos, Natsu sin corbata, porque ni Gajeel tenia los nervios como para hacer un nudo, ni él las soportaba, por suerte su padres estaba K.O. y su tía de buen humor.

-Pero si habéis crecido y todo,_les decía Gajeel a sus primas, a las que tenía tomadas en brazos a causa de un agarre de abrazo del que ambas desistían de deshacer.

-Tú pareces aún más alto,_le decía Wendy, que se estaba controlando para no llorar.

-Has cambiado mucho, estás mucho mejor,_le decía la menor de sus primas.

-Bueno, si os parece bien, deberíamos salir, ¿no?,_preguntó la mayor de la sala, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

Al fin estaban todos fuera, se habían dividido en dos coches, en uno iban Gajeel, Levy y Natsu sus primas y el el otro Grandeeney, Igneel y sus retoños menores.

 _ **Centro de Magnolia**_

-Gajeel, no corras tanto,_le regañaba la pequeña McGarden.

-No voy tan rápido, Lev, no te preocupes tanto,_le contestaba pasivo, mientras buscaba aparcamiento.

-Sobrepasas la velocidad permitida, Eisen,_le regañaba Natsu desde la parte de detrás.

-A callar,_le regañó.

-Esto, Gajeel, hay aparcacoches en el sitio al que vamos,_le dijo la mayor de sus primas con timidez.

-¡¿Enserio?!, ¿por qué papá y la tía nunca nos dicen nada de eso?,_se quejaba, el pelinegro mayor.

-Igneel no estaba para hablar,_le contestó la peliplateada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de los chicos, esa mujer era dulce, apasionada, pero sobretodo digna de temer.

Al fin llegaron al restaurante de un hotel de 5 estrellas, el más cotizado de la ciudad, donde iba gente famosa, importante, nunca había caído en eso, porque ninguno de sus amigos se las daban de ricos herederos e importantes, pero lo eran, se había enamorado del heredero de una importante empresa, temblaba solo con pensar que la llamasen buscona o algo aún peor, su familia era muy humilde, si bien es cierto que ahora estaban bien, había pasado sus faltas, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero todo eso termino cuando alguien abrió su puerta y le ofreció la mano, ni más ni menos que él y con solo eso disolvió su nerviosismo.

 _ **Hotel Blue**_

 ** _Restaurante Ágata_**

Decir que ese sitio era elegante, era quedarse corto, era increíble, y el restaurante, con esas paredes de papel vintage en color crema y esos manteles en tonos cálidos creaban un ambiente que sólo podían mejorar las velas color zafiro que adornaban las mesas.

-Es precioso,_le susurró a Gajeel, el cual la traía cogida del brazo, porque era muy pequeña, se podía perder, o tropezar con los tacones, no era porque estaba increíblemente bella y todos se giraban a verla.

-No tanto como tú,_le contestó sin pensar, provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

-Oh, Grandeeney nos avisó de su llegada, por favor síganme,_les indicó una de las camareras,_todos salieron detrás de ella pero enseguida llamó a una compañera,_solo ustedes dos,_les sonrió señalando a Levy y Gajeel.

 _ **Sala Privada Ocean**_

Morirse de vergüenza era poco, solo a su tía se le ocurría hacer algo así, no negaba que una parte de él se lo agradecía, pero otra parte de él se aterraba de lo controladora que podía llegar a ser su familia, Levy al igual que él estaba sonrojado, una mesa para dos en una habitación privada, cuyo principal adorno era un acuario lleno de peces exóticos de distintas especies y colores.

-Es un sitio muy acogedor,_le dijo con una sonrisa, pues ya sabía que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

-Si, al menos no tenemos que soportar a esos dementes, solo espero que no hayan puesto cámaras,_le dijo con un aura algo depresiva.

-No exageres, no creo...,_le dijo, pero en el fondo los dos lo estaban pensando seriamente,_Gajeel, hay una nota para ti en la mesa,_le dijo Levy entregándole un papel malva exquisitamente doblado y escrito con una perfecta caligrafía.

Lo leyó en silencio y casi se muere de la vergüenza otra vez, "Enhorabuena por el título, espero que os divirtáis sin propasaros, no hay cámaras de vigilancia, con amor, Grandeeney".

-Pone que no nos están grabando,_le dijo para calmarla,_pero solo hace que sea más sospechoso.

-Solo relájate, vamos a cenar y a intentar pasarlo bien, ¿vale?,_lo consolaba con una de sus sonrisas, derritiendo por dentro.

-Seguro que ha preparado hasta menú, ¿nos sentamos?,_le preguntó.

Movió las cosas de sitio para sentarse a su lado, ya que según el era muy diminuta y la confundía con el florero, estaba contenta, era una situación demasiado extraña, pero él y su sonrisa sincera hacía que se sintiera cómoda, iban sirviendo la comida que estaba deliciosa, a la vez que ellos se enfrascaban en sus conversaciones. El ambiente era inmejorable, velas, peces, buena comida y la mejor compañía.

-Esto también está bueno, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué es,_le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco se lo que es, pero esta muy rico,_le decía ella con su sonrisa.

-A ver, entonces dices, que esa profesora había traducido todo el texto mal y te quería suspender y ¿no le dijiste nada?,_le preguntaba con curiosidad, quería saberlo todo de ella.

-Claro que no, me daba miedo que me expulsara, ¿tú que habrías hecho?,_le preguntó.

-Le habría dicho de todo, desde inútil hasta zorra, así me llevaría a rastras a dirección y verían que yo llevaba razón,_le contestó con completa sinceridad.

Levy estalló en risas, lo creía por completo, lo peor es que había imaginado la situación y no podía evitar reírse, seguro que a su profesora le explotaba la vena de la frente.

-Oi, no te rías,_le regañó.

-Me río porque me lo imagino, seguro que la mandabas al hospital, es una mujer de habla muy fina, escucha una mala palabra y le da un ataque,_le dijo una vez más repuesta.

-Bueno si tiene que venir una ambulancia no importa, además bicho malo nunca muere, ¿no?,_le contestó con cierta sorna.

-Eres muy cruel, a ver cuéntame alguna anécdota de Alemania tú,_le medio suplicó.

-Está bien, pero no le digas a nadie, una de las clases que daba te obligaban a enseñar la identificación, ya que manejamos materiales muy caros, sino llega a ser por uno de mis profesores no habría podido entrar porque no me reconocía el guardia de seguridad con el pelo corto, ¡oi, enana, no te rías!,_le regaño.

-Es que te imagino, rojo y mandándolos a todos al diablo, ¿te costó salir a la calle así?,_le preguntó con cierta picardía.

-No tanto como esperaba, principalmente porque Laxus me arrastraba a la calle, pero la primera semana me costó escuchar murmullos y miradas, me pidieron cita unas 20 mujeres,_le confesó con algo de vergüenza.

-Vaya, vaya, eres todo un casanova, ¿saliste con alguna?,_le preguntó con algo de miedo.

-¡Claro que no!, solo te quiero a ti, Lev,_le contestó con impulsividad, para que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas, junto a las de su acompañante, una interrupción del camarero les puso el postre en la mesa, tarta de queso con mermelada de fresa y helado de nata.

-Yo también, solo te quiero a ti,_susurró ella una vez que estuvieron solos.

-O-Oye Levy, mañana estarán todos cansados, ¿qué te parece si salimos los dos?, ya sabes, solos,_le preguntó con algo de timidez.

El corazón de la pequeña peliazul empezó a latir muy rápido, eso era una cita, la estaba invitando a latir, estaba encantada y nerviosa, por supuesto que quería, pero le estaban empezando a temblar las piernas y no era capaz de contestar.

-Si no quieres..,_empezó a decir.

-¡Claro que quiero!, solo tendría una cita contigo, Eisen,_le dijo con ternura.

-Yo solo saldría contigo, Levy,_le sonrió.

-Gajeel, venga, ¡abre la boca!,_le dijo divertida al ver su expresión.

-¿Enserio?,_le preguntó completamente rojo.

-Venga, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo,_le insistió.

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie,_accedió de mala gana, aunque en el fondo le gustaba verla así de atrevida y de directa, aunque a su manera.

-¿Está rico?,_le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, consiguiendo que su mechón rebelde volviera a las andadas.

-Si, aunque muy dulce, sigo sin ser adicto a los dulces,_sonrió,_por cierto, ahora quiero mi recompensa, le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

El postre se estaba empezando a estropear, pero en ese momento, no importaba, se estaban perdiendo el uno en los ojos del otro, le apartó el mechón con cuidado, a la vez que ambos acortaban la distancia entre sus rostros, estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios se rozaron apenas cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, en lugar de separarse, con algo de brusquedad, el moreno le planto un dulce beso en los labios, para después fulminar con la mirada al intruso.

-Gajeel, Levy, a Lily le ha dado una reacción alérgica, papá y la tía lo están llevando al hospital con Happy,_medio lloriqueaba el pelirrosa.

-Por favor, Gajeel, llévame al hospital,_le suplicó.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, vamos,_le indicó a Levy que se levantó preocupada.

 _ **Hospital Magnolia**_

La salida del hotel fue un espectáculo, Natsu llevaba a sus primas arrastradas de la mano, mientras que Gajeel había decidido tomar a Levy al estilo princesa a la vez que salía corriendo, el camino al hospital fue rápido, sobre todo porque cierto ojirrojo se hizo muy amigo del acelerador.

-Vale bajaros aquí, Natsu pregunta dónde están y mándame un mensaje, voy a aparcar y ahora vuelvo,_les ordenó.

-Me quedo contigo, no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta,_le advirtió la peliazul así que no le quedó otra que aguantarse, en el fondo Levy era una chica con carácter, por eso estaba enamorado de ella.

Esa noche iba a ser larga y sabía que estaba más que aterrado, por eso estaría con él toda la noche, aguantándolo, ofreciéndole su hombro y consolándolo, ella era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida y cada día se lo demostraba.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la octava parte, más cortita que la última, aunque con un pequeño cambio de aires y mayor avance en la relación ¡** **VAMOS!**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099, a Crispy Silverquill, a sofí richardson.7 y a PrincessMico; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a diyelg, a Meery099, a Asia12, a Crispy Silverquill, a .7 y a PrincessMico de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Meery099: Me alegra que te guste, enserio, muchas, muchas gracias ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Todos queremos un Gajeel, pero es de Levy u.u muchas gracias y siento haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo, de verdad, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, muchas gracias por los ánimos de verdad ^^**

 **ATENCIÓN!: Sigo MUY, MUY, MUY desesperada con esta:**

 **¿Qué mote le pondrá Levy a Gajeel?, en serio, sigo dándole vueltas y vueltas, al final creo que se va a quedar en Eisen...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9: Para todo

**Hola mis queridos lectores, se** **que tengo esto abandonado, pero por fin tengo tiempo para darle caña a esto, espero que os guste este cap y poder seguir subiendo más de estas parejas maravillosas ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la novena parte de esta historia a la cual le queda cada vez menos para terminar n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, son toditos enteros de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia para bien o mal es totalmente mía, MÍA.**

 **Ya os dejo leer en paz, recordar, nos leemos abajo ;))**

 **Cap 9: PARA TODO**

 _ **Hospital de Magnolia**_

Aparcó el coche y fulminó al vigilante con la mirada, con un "a mi me pagan por un trabajo, no antes de hacerlo", junto al tono amenazador, ni siquiera la dulce presencia de la McGarden, de nuevo sobre sus brazos y con una expresión de disculpas sirvieron.

-Como le pase algo al coche, a ti te pasará algo mucho peor,_lo amenazó antes de empezar su carrera después de cerrarlo, sino fuera por Levy habría perdido aún más los papeles, como agradecía que estuviera con él.

-Vale, vale, respira Gajeel, están en la quinta planta, la maternoinfantil, parece que tu tía y tu padre son muy efectivos, lo han estabilizado y está en la habitación, en nada se lo llevan a hacer unas pruebas, si nos damos prisa podrás ir con él,_le decía la menor de los McGarden que leía el mensaje en su lugar, estaba tan asustado que no podía ni leer.

Gajeel asintió recuperando la compostura, la siguió al ascensor, ella conocía prácticamente a medio hospital, debido al trabajo de su hermano, sonreía nerviosa, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, nunca le había gustado.

-¡Esperad, no dejéis que se cierre es importante!,_gritó una voz que conocían muy bien y pertenecía a cierta rubia,_muchas gracias, le agradeció a una enfermera.

-A ver si adivino, ¿a la quinta planta?,_le preguntó el ojirrojo, realmente le había impresionado.

-Tú hermano me ha dicho que a Lily le dio una reacción alérgica, ¿cómo no iba a venir?, ¿sabéis algo?, con las prisas me he dejado el móvil en casa,_les preguntó mientras las puertas del ascensor se volvía a abrir, haciendo que los tres salieran disparados.

-Vale, era la 527, por aquí,_los dirigía Levy.

-Enana, te conoces muy bien el hospital, ¿no?,_le preguntaba impresionado, ¿cómo demonios sabía dónde estaba con lo diminuta que era, sino fuera por ella lo habrían llevado a la planta de los chalados del espectáculo que habría montado al perderse en ese laberinto, ¿cómo podía estar tan jodidamente mal señalizado?.

 _ **Habitación 527**_

Con el paso acelerado llegaron a la habitación, en la puerta estaban, Natsu, su tía y sus primas, dentro con él estaba Igneel, su tía lo abrazó nada más llegar y le susurró un está bien, no fue nada grave al final, cosa que hizo que su mundo se parase por un segundo, todo volvía a tener un orden, ese renacuajo lo mataría del susto.

-Podéis entrar a verlo si queréis, aún está algo inconsciente, estábamos esperando a que llegarais, nosotras vamos a ir a por algo caliente para el que se quede aquí esta noche, además es muy tarde para los niños, me llevo a tus primas y a Happy, portaros bien los dos, por favor, vigilad que mis sobrinos o Igneel no cometan ninguna locura o monten un espectáculo,_les pidió y ellas asintieron.

Se miraron entre ellos, como decidiendo quien debía entrar, pero sin decir nada, Natsu y Lucy aún tenían una charla pendiente, así que la rubia, con todo el dolor que le suponía no entrar, arrastró a Natsu para que "le diera un poco el aire", cosa que el ojiverde necesitaba, Levy por su parte entro dentro, cogiéndole la mano a un pálido Eisen.

-Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, para todo, ¿vale?,_lo tranquilizó, mientras le hacía señas a Igneel, por una vez ella podía hacer algo realmente útil, así que se buscó al cómplice perfecto, dejando a los dos pelinegros solos y acompañando al cabeza de familia a hablar con unos doctores conocidos.

-Lo siento,_apenas murmuró el más diminuto de la sala.

-No has hecho nada,_le contestó en voz baja, sentándose a su lado, dejando que su hermano pequeño se acurrucase,_¿te duele o te pica algo?,_le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo, se cambiaría por él, no soportaba verlo así, daría lo que fuera por cambiarse por él, menos mal que no estaba lejos, sino le habría costado peleas en el aeropuerto.

-Un poco el brazo el suero está frío, además he llorado cuando me han pinchado,_confesó con algo de temor, su hermano mayor era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo bruto, sería capaz de armar un espectáculo por eso.

-No te preocupes, no voy a matar a nadie,_le susurró para tranquilizarlo,_pero no habrá próxima vez, ¿te has asustado mucho?,_le preguntó y el pequeño ojiverde asintió.

-Pero no estaba solo, no te preocupes,_le dijo con rapidez, no quería que su hermano mayor se sintiera culpable,_Gajeel, ¿te vas a quedar conmigo?,_le preguntó sentándose en la cama ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues claro que me quedo contigo, enano,_lo abrazó, maldita sea, como le diera otro susto parecido a ese acabaría ingresado él también.

 _ **Pasillos**_

Había empezado a andar arrastrándolo sin pensárselo demasiado, necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que calmarlo, estas cosas a él no se le daban bien, no soportaba ver mal a nadie que quería y no se sabía explicar, así que se hacía un lío y se encerraba en sí mismo.

-Luce, ¿vamos a recorrernos todo el hospital o qué?,_le preguntó ofuscado, al menos ya llevaba cinco minutos arrastrándolo.

-Solo queda un poco, ten algo de paciencia, ¿vale?,_le contestó en un tono tranquilizador pero firme, de quien no aceptaba más quejas que el pelirrosa conocía muy bien.

Siguieron recorriendo las diversas zonas reservadas para los familiares o conocidos hasta dar con una alejada en la que no se encontraba nadie, ahí fue donde paró la rubia y le indicó que se sentara.

-Natsu, ¿cómo estás?,_le preguntó en cuanto se sentó.

-Gajeel está con él, así que todo saldrá bien, en el peor de los casos papá y el acabarían encerrados unos días en la planta de los locos,_le contestó mientras cavilaba las opciones.

-Ya veo, ¿estás más tranquilo?,_le preguntó.

-No, no hasta que salgamos de aquí, le prometí a Happy y a Lily que ellos no iban a estar aquí nunca y mira, esto es un asco, además le prometí a Gajeel que cuidaría de ellos y apenas me los deja estando aquí pasa esto..._suspiró, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos que se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas.

-No es tu culpa, ni de nadie, si era alérgico a algo antes o después iba a pasar,_le contestó la rubia,_hay algunas cosas de las que no puedes protegerlos, por eso lo importante es que estés con ellos, siempre, pase lo que pase,_le dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Lucy siempre lo calmaba, así que no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente.

-Creo que tienes razón,_le contestó, mientras la seguía observando, cosa que empezó a notar la chica de ojos chocolate,_muchas gracias, Lucy,_la abrazó dejándola sorprendida, por la velocidad del movimiento, ella soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, para después sonreír y abrazarlo.

-No fue nada, Natsu,_le susurro en el oído, sin deshacer el abrazo.

 _ **Habitación 527**_

Tocaron a la puerta y entraron, dos enfermeras, un médico, su padre y la enana, tanto él como su hermano pequeño se quedaron mirándolos extrañados.

-Gajeel, este es Jetti y ellas son Yuno y Yuna, trabajan con mi hermano, el es especialista en alergología, le hará unas pruebas a Lily, ya ha revisado el menú y cree que puede ser una especia o algún fruto seco,_le explicó Levy, lo mejor era que hablara ella.

-Gajeel tu padre dice que tú eres el que suele cocinar, ¿qué ingredientes usas?,_le preguntó el médico, una vez se lo llevó junto con su padre a una zona algo más alejada de la habitación.

-No suelo especiar demasiado las cosas, pero he cocinado con bastantes, con frutos secos, espera, papá, ¿ha comido alguna fruta rara o algo así?,_le preguntó a lo que el mayor de la sala asintió.

-La fruta puede ser también, le haremos primero la de algunas frutas y si sacamos un culpable lo dejaremos en paz, por suerte sea lo que sea no fue en gran cantidad, aunque la reacción ha sido bastante fuerte la hemos controlado a tiempo,_les explicaba mientras Levy se encargaba de Lily junto con las enfermeras.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, será sencillo, solo le daremos varios pinchazos en el brazo usando unas esencias, aunque le pique no se puede rascar, no le dolerá nada, si quieres puedes quedarte con él,_le explicaba el médico.

-¿Te encargas tú?,_le preguntó Igneel, no le gustaba nada el hospital, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y tener a un hijo ahí dentro era lo peor.

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy pensando, a parte del kiwi a Lily no le hacen especial gracia otras frutas, yo no soy alérgico a nada y ya no recuerdo si mis padres lo eran, que mierda, ya no me acuerdo ni algo tan simple,_suspiró derrotado, su padre lo miro y le peñizcó una mejilla, consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño,_¿qué se supone que haces?,_le pregunto.

-Te estabas portando como un crío, además, no sabía que esa diminuta tenía tanto carácter, va a tenerte a raya, quizás tenga que convencerla a ella sobre los nietos, seguro que puede tener al menos siete, cuida de tu hermano,_le dijo con una sonrisa para librarlo del agarre mientras se ponía de diversos colores.

-Van a preparar las cosas, yo esperaré afuera con tu padre, ¿vale?,_le decía Levy, lo veía como ido, así que meditándolo un poco le tenía que dar un toque,_¿va todo bien?,_ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Ya se que te va a sonar raro, pero sal corriendo a buscar al idiota de mi hermano y pasa de mi padre, por favor, aunque te llame pasa de él, di, nose, que tienes que hacer algo urgente, ¿vale?,_se lo había dicho muy rápido y atropelladamente, así que asintió sin entenderlo muy bien del todo y salió fuera de la habitación.

 _ **Pasillos**_

-Levy, ¿cuántos hijos quieres...?,_empezó a preguntar Igneel, pero recibió un "lo siento tengo algo importante que hacer" y una rápida huída por parte de la menor,_los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen prisa para todo, eso es bueno, eso es bueno, pronto tendré nietos,_decía sonriendo y balanceando sus pies.

Se había puesto a correr como una loca, ahora sabía porque actuaba tan raro Gajeel, casi le da un ataque, estaba perdida, debía encontrar algo para orientarse, sin pensarlo mucho entró en una de las salas de espera, en muchas de ellas había mapas o carteles que podría usar para guiarse.

-Levy, ¿ha pasado algo?,_preguntó una preocupada rubia a su amiga, estaba roja y había roto su agarre con cierto pelirrosa apenas unos segundos antes de que entrara.

-¿Lily está bien?,_preguntó preocupado Natsu,_¿papá o Gajeel se han cargado a alguien?,_preguntó mientras se ponía aún más pálido.

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, Gajeel me ha pedido que te busque, dependiendo de los resultados de las pruebas que le están haciendo le darán de alta antes, aunque por ahora sino mejora se pasara toda la noche en observación, es lo último que ha dicho el médico,_le informaba la peliazul a los otros dos enamorados.

-Menos mal, ojala todo salga bien y le den antes el alta,_comentaba la rubia mientras iban camino a la habitación, ni ella ni Natsu se dieron cuenta que iban cogidos de la mano y no iba a ser Levy la que se lo dijera.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?,_le preguntó Igneel en cuanto vio a su otro retoño, menudos cuatro tenía en casa, como le agradaba la idea de tener a Levy toda la semana.

-Si, no te preocupes, tenía que hablar cosas con Lucy,_le dijo para evitar más preguntas.

-Ya veo, ya, Lucy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?,_le pidió permiso a la rubia.

-Cl-claro, ¿pasa algo?,_le preguntó extrañada, si pasaba cualquier cosa estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener tú?,_le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, consiguiendo que la rubia se quedase completamente en blanco.

-...,_la mente de Lucy no responde.

-¡¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa, papá?!,_saltó el pelirrosa, completamente rojo, pero aún sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

-¡Quiero nietos!, tú hermano va a poner la fábrica en marcha en nada, ¿no te has espabilado ya?,_le preguntó señalando a las manos que aún mantenían entrelazadas, en ese momento la rubia reacciono y se soltó del agarre como si le quemara mientras se ponía completamente roja.

-¡Deja de joder!,_le gritaba Natsu.

-Por favor, calmaos, esto es un hospital, estáis armando un espectáculo, si seguís así..., Grandeney se enterará y os regañará,_les decía Levy consiguiendo un silencio y una paz absoluta,_Lucy y yo vamos a ir a por algo de café, vosotros quedaos ahí quietos sin armar jaleo, ¿vale?,_los dos hombres asintieron y ambas se alejaron del lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Lee-chan, ¿cómo lo has hecho?,_le preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, yo ya llevo viviendo con ellos varios días, supongo que he aprendido a mantenerlos a raya durante cierto tiempo,_le contestó a su amiga divertida,_no se lo tengas en cuenta a Igneel, al parecer quiere muchos nietos,_le dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

 _ **Habitación 527**_

-Muy bien, este es el último, te estás portando genial, Lily,_lo premiaba una de las enfermeras mientras le envolvía el brazo con una fina gasa.

-Dime, ¿ya has pensado que harás cuando seas mayor?,_le preguntó la otra para distraerlo de las sensaciones que le podían empezar a causar los pinchazos.

-Aún no lo sé, pero me gusta dibujar,_le contesto mientras seguía mirando fijamente el vendaje.

-Vale, necesito una analítica más,_le dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

-No te hará daño, si te lo hace sabe que cobra,_lo relajó Gajeel.

-En realidad necesito una analítica tuya, cosas de tu padre, no preguntes,_lo intentó relajar el médico, iba a matar a ese vejestorio.

-Está bien,_suspiró y obedeció a la enfermera, que le explica el proceso a un muy atento Lily, que consolaba a su hermano mayor, posteriormente se fueron todos de la habitación en media hora volverían para interpretar los resultados, dependiendo de los cuales volverían a hacerle más pruebas o le darían el alta.

-¿Se puede?,_preguntó Igneel asomándose por la entrada de la puerta.

-Voy a matarte viejo,_le contestó Gajeel nada más cruzó el umbral.

-Yo también,_se le unió el pelirrosa.

-¿De verdad mocosos vais a poder conmigo?,_les preguntó mientras se rodeaba de un fuerte aura.

-¿Qué había dicho de paz y armonía?,_preguntó la peliplateada entrando en escena y mirándolos a los tres de arriba a abajo haciendo que parasen en seco.

Más tarde llegaron Lucy y Levy, el tiempo se les pasó rápido hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que el médico toco para ver los resultados, una vez los tuvieron pudieron volver a casa, pues el pequeño había respondido perfectamente a la medicación y no era necesario tenerlo ingresado durante más tiempo si no querían.

 _ **Afueras de Magnolia**_

Se habían dividido en los coches de forma que Levy, Lily y Gajeel irían derechos a casa, un chofer se ocuparía de Natsu y Lucy, mientras Igneel iba a la mansión Marvel a por su hijo menor y a tranquilizar a sus sobrinas.

 ** _Dirección Mansión Dragneel/Redfox_**

-¿Estás bien?,_le volvió a preguntar por quinta vez desde que habían salido del hospital.

-Si, ya te he dicho que si 100 veces, solo me pica el brazo derecho, y me duele un poco el izquierdo_decía el pequeño ojiverde, acurrucándose en los brazos de Levy que iba en el asiento de atrás con él.

-Gajeel, céntrate en la carretera, está conmigo, no voy a dejar que le pase nada, ¿quieres dormir, Lily?,_le preguntaba al renacuajo, Lily se parecía a Gajeel físicamente, no era exactamente igual, pero se daban un aire, así que era como un Gajeel pequeñito, pero menos arisco.

-Si, ¿puedo dormir?,_le preguntó y Levy asintió acurrucándolo, era tan mono.

-¿Se ha quedado dormido?,_preguntó al cabo de un rato, ya prácticamente estaban en casa.

-Si, supongo que te toca cargarlo hasta arriba, además hace frío, tienes que traer una manta,_le decía Levy que seguía acariciando al diminuto hermano menor del chico que tanto le gustaba.

 _ **Dirección Mansión Heartfilia**_

-Bueno todo ha salido bien,_suspiró la rubia mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro del ojiverde.

-Menos mal, ¿sabes por qué le han sacado sangre a mi hermano?,_le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Te refieres a Gajeel?,_preguntó consiguiendo un asentimiento,_para una revisión, lleva tiempo sin hacerse una analítica y ya sabes como es tu padre con los temas de salud, seguro que le sale bien.

-Le saldrá un morado como siempre y se pasará la semana quejándose,_rió divertido.

-No seas malo con él, ¿estás preocupado?,_le pregunto revolviendo el ya de por sí despeinado cabello de su acompañante.

-Pues claro, es mi hermano mayor, alguien tiene que preocuparse de él, sería capaz hasta de cortarse el brazo con tal de que estuviéramos todos bien,_le confesó a la rubia,_siempre he admirado su fuerza, por mucho que me fastidie siempre me sentiré más débil a su lado,_suspiró con cansancio,_pero no pasa nada, al ser menor puedo hacerle muchas trastadas y papá me defenderá con el clásico "tienes que darle ejemplo",_rió divertido, la rubia iba a contestarle cuando la ventanilla que los separaba del conductor se abrió.

-¿Quiere que de otra vuelta más alrededor de la casa para darle más tiempo de charla, princesa?,_preguntó su siempre fiel criada sin perder de vista la carretera.

-¡CÁLLATE VIRGO!,_estalló la chica de ojos chocolate, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿Doy otra vuelta o no?, no la he entendido, princesa,_le preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza con gracia sin perder la concentración al volante,_¿se encuentra bien, princesa?, ¿desea castigarme?,_preguntó mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a los adolescentes por el retrovisor.

-¡Claro que no!, vamos a casa,_le contestó mientras se ponía aún más roja de lo que estaba antes.

Miró a Natsu con cierta vergüenza, que también estaba ligeramente sonrojado, ninguno de los dos podía negar que le encantaba pasar tiempo con el otro.

-Virgo te llevará a casa, yo me he escapado y no puedo entrar por la puerta principal tendré que esperar un rato, cuando llegues avísame,_la rubia se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios,_¡avísame con las novedades!,_le pidió para perderse en el laberinto de rosales que adornaba su jardín.

 _ **Mansión Dragneel/Redfox**_

El camino no se le hizo tan largo como esperaba y se encontró a su hermano encerrando el coche en el garaje, cosa que lo animo, pues podría hablar con él.

-¡Gajeel!,_le gritó bajito, llamando su atención y recibiendo un silbido corto como respuesta,_¿por qué te sacaron sangre?,_le preguntó con algo de miedo, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Tonterías de papá, quiere saber si estoy al 110% bien, ni siquiera estaba en ayunas,_suspiró, ya que sabía que le tocaría ir y hacerlo en condiciones.

-Te saldrá un morado enorme,_reía Natsu.

-A ti sí que te voy a dejar morado como sigas con tus tonterías, papá llegará en un rato, Levy está con Lily arriba en mi cuarto, se ha quedado dormido, ¿te haces cargo de Happy?,_le preguntó consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelirrosa.

-Oye Gajeel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?,_lo miraba con esa carita de no haber roto nunca un plato a lo que sabía que su hermano mayor no se podría negar.

-Claro, dime, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntaba algo extrañado.

-¿Cómo es besar a una chica?,_le preguntó serio y algo sonrojado para su sorpresa, eso no era normal en el pelirrosa.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?,_le preguntó arrastrándolo al interior de la casa, lo último que necesitaba es que alguien se enfermara y Natsu era propenso a pillar resfriados tontos.

-¿Qué más te da?, solo contéstame,_le insistía ofuscado.

-No se explicarlo, supongo que si es la adecuada hace que se pare el mundo,_contestó tras pensarlo un poco.

-¿Es difícil besar?,_le preguntaba algo más curioso.

-Sólo te tienes que dejar llevar, además, si tanto te interesa, solo tienes que besarla y ya está,_le sonríe con cierta burla haciendo referencia a la rubia.

-Cállate,_le respondió hinchando la mejilla y saliendo a recoger a su hermano menor mientras que Gajeel subía riéndose por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

 _ **Habitación de Gajeel**_

Dio un par de toques ligeros en la puerta y paso, tal y como esperaba Levy estaba cuidando de su hermano pequeño, el cual estaba completamente despierto y embelesado con una historia que la peliazul le estaba contando.

-Creía que estabas dormido,_le dijo divertido, si estaba así era porque realmente estaba bien y eso lo animaba infinitamente.

-Me desperté al subir, Levy me ayudo a cambiarme y como tardabas tanto me empezó a contar una historia, sabe historias más buenas que las tuyas,_le decía lavando a la McGarden.

-Normal, la enana lee muchos más libros que yo, además luego esta Lucy que se quiere dedicar a escribir, ¿cómo quieres que yo las supere?,_le revolvió el pelo y comprobó de nuevo sus dos brazos.

-Bueno, yo os voy a dejar a los dos, ya es tarde y será bueno que nos vayamos a dormir,_sonreía la chica de ojos chocolate dispuesta a darles el privilegio de la intimidad,_buenas noches a los dos,_se despidió dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Buenas noches,_le respondieron los dos a coro.

-Gajeel, me gusta mucho Levy, creo que será una buena novia para ti,_le confesaba el menor con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que su hermano mayor se cayera al suelo, ya que estaba deshaciendose del incómodo traje a la pata coja.

Mientras Gajeel se quejaba en silencio completamente rojo y con el corazón acelerado recordando el beso que se habían dado ambos, Levy, ya con el pijama puesto y dando vueltas en la cama, rozaba tímidamente sus labios recordando al ojirojo y poniéndose cada vez más y más roja mientras su acompasada respiración calmaba a su agitado corazón y Morfeo la arrastraba poco a poco al país de los sueños.

 **Aquí tenéis mis queridos lectores la novena parte, con líos y salseo y continuará con mucho más salseo y sorpresas n.n**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por el like a Meery099, a Crispy Silverquill, a .7 y a PrincessMico; muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a ItZKaiSord, a Meery099, a Asia12, a Crispy Silverquill, a .7 y a PrincessMico de verdad, muchas gracias por el apoyo sois unos amores.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **ItZKaiSord: Muchas gracias, si, por fin besooooo, aunque es el primero de muchos todo hay que decirlo muchas gracias ^^**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Si, pasa mucho tiempo cada vez que actualizo, sobre todo porque me ha dado muy fuertemente por Assassination Classroom, muy recomendable, espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior ^^**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, comentario, review, cualquier cosa rara o fallo que veáis, avisadme por favor, que yo la lío parda muchas veces.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


End file.
